Riot
by JuhJurkovick
Summary: She didn't want to have anything to do with him, but he dared her. It was only a matter of man honor, but he got lost. What happens when you mix a bad attitude with a hot head? - A Death Sentence Fanfic. Rated M for strong language and sexual content
1. Stabbed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Death Sentence character or anything that has to do with it, directly.

**Special Thanks:** To El and Step, for all that they've been doing for me. That includes the beta reading of my stories and setting up the Billy mood to write this!

**This is my first Death Sentence fanfic. Tell me what you think!**

"Fucking punk!" Billy cursed before jerking the pocket knife out of his arm. Street fights were already a routine for him and this would only be another scar left to remind him of it. His friends were already taking care of the motherfucker, he didn't need to worry about it.

The young Billy Darley was only seven when he first left a descent mark on someone, a cut on Vinci's stomach. They had been playing football and this hot headed young boy got pissed off over losing the game from the neighbor whom he judged not to be worth to spent time with. That's how his father, Bones Darley, raised him. If you don't like something or someone, fucking deal with it. And deal didn't mean to accept, but change it, not matter what.

Despite all the rudeness and carelessness, Billy actually cared for someone, only one person at all, his young brother Joe. When it came to dealing with their father, Billy always took the blame for anything that Joe might have done. Growing up in an area controlled by his father had two sides. The good being that people somewhat respected and feared him, the bad being that there were plenty of thugs around wanting the control Bones had. Gangs were as important for him as milk is for a baby.

Now at age of 24, he stood at 6'2½" and did an amazing job intimidating people. His appearance had a lot to do with that. Tribal tattoos made their way from his right arm up to the right shoulder, curled around the back of his head and sides of neck to end up down on his left arm, in the same way it started on the other side. His long blonde locks were gone, he had gotten it all shaved off and grew facial hair. The only thing that remained the same was the undefined shade of green of his eyes. He had his own gang and had to stand up for it, otherwise someone else would take his place and he could not allow that.

While Bones worked on his body shop, his façade to sell drugs and guns, Billy was sent around to collect for him. With his gang, he made people pay what they owned any way possible. If they didn't, he'd have to pay his father with his own life and that certainly wasn't an option. That's how he grew up: loveless.

"Dude, this looks pretty bad." Bodie motioned his head at his childhood friend, and now gang leader's arm.

"Not as bad as that." Billy grinned at the unconscious body, laying not far from them, they all laughed. It actually hurt like hell and he couldn't stop the bleeding.

...

"I'm on my way to deliver the coffee Ally."

"You want me to wait for ya to get back?"

"Nah, it's alright. I got it."

"Ok then. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Julie piled up the plastic glasses and took them to her black Geo Storm.

Julie Lane, a college drop out girl who now worked in The Falcon coffee shop and rented the apartment upstairs. She had been living there for the past year, after coming from Minnesota, where she was born and raised. Her mom died when she was ten from brain cancer. Her father was a three star general, who was never home. She learned real early that his role in the world was more important than being a father, not that he was bad to her, he just was never around. She never held that against him. Being a former army brat, Julie learned how to be independent and self-sufficient, very useful things at this point in her life.

Every night, it was her duty to close the Falcon, since she lived upstairs. And her or the other two girls took rounds to take the coffee to the nearby hospital for the tired and sleepy doctors. Tonight, it happened to be her turn.

Julie recently turned 21, the girls made her a cake and they went out dancing, wanting to have a good time. Standing at 5' 8", ignoring her boots' heels, she had natural brown hair but getting highlights all those years made her look something between light brown and blonde. She had it all up in a ponytail and a light fringe fell on her forehead.

Her slim, yet athletic figure passed through the emergency doors right after a boy with a cracked skull was carried through. Not that she was a fan of blood, but as time went by, she got used to it. Julie's green eyes fell upon her favorite doctor ever, Doc. Mark Westling. He was a young man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. As gentle as he could be, he greeted her with a smile.

"Hello there Julie!"

She smiled. "Hey! Here's your latest amount of happiness." Julie handed him his coffee before placing the others on the counter, so other doctors could just come and take theirs.

Mark chuckled after a long gulp. "I really needed that."

"Busy day?"

"Aren't they all?"

She chuckled. "Gotta go. See ya. Good luck with the cracked head."

Mark laughed amused. "Pity I didn't get that one!"

Julie made a disgusted face before turning to make her way out.

"Oops!" She bumped into a heavy build guy and he emitted a small painful groan. "Sorry." She looked up at him. He was bald and had a goatee, the tattoo around his neck and arms definitely caught her eye, but in a scary way. The guy only wore a black t-shirt, pretty brave of him, considering the cold weather outside. He held his left arm with a bloodied hand. "Gee!" Her eyes grew. "Hold up." She turned to call Mark , but he was out of sight. "Sit there and hold a sec, yeah?"

"Do I look like someone who can fucking wait?"

"Well, I was going to look for a doctor for you but it seems like you can do it faster by yourself." She turned but his bloodied hand grabbed her arm. She looked down at her now dirty jacket and glared at him, he still held her arm. "I need my arm."

"Yeah." He finally let go and she took off, coming back less than fifteen seconds later with Mark behind her.

"It was my pleasure, asshole." She ironically said in a low voice to herself as Mark lead the guy away. The spooky creature didn't even say thank you or anything. Julie walked to the bathroom to try and wash the blood out of her jacket. She finished up and was ready to go home when Doc. Marie Spell met her in the hall. They got caught up in a friendly chat until she had to get to an emergency. Julie could finally go home. She walked to her parked car, lowly singing a random song.

"Hey!" A rusky voice called behind her but she didn't bother to turn, it wasn't for her anyway. "HEY!" The male voice yelled now and she finally turned to see what was going on. It was the spooky dude.

"What?"

He walked closer and took a moment to answer as his eyes ran up and down, analyzing the young woman in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not the kind of guy who owes people favors, so just tell me what you want so we can call it even."

"Ah please!" She chuckled. "It was nothing. I see they took care of you." She motioned at his bandaged arm. "So, bye." She meant to walk away but he grabbed her arm again, this time with a clean hand. She knew better than that. Julie spun around and her fist met his cheek.

"What the fuck woman?!"

"Just get on your way and leave me alone. You owe me nothing" She stated and quickly walked out of his reach. This guy had issues, he preferred to give her something instead of just saying thank you. People were definitely going crazy these days.

Billy stood there while the girl walked away, admiring her descent punch, but he fucking hated her attitude. "Bitch." He cursed before turning to the opposite way, Bodie was waiting for him in the car around the corner.

Julie took a fringe lock out of her eye and turned the radio on to sing along before driving off.

_Seems the further from town I go_

_The more I hate this place_

_He's got leather and big tattoos_

_Scars all over his face_

_And I wonder if he ever has cried_

_Cause he couldn't get a date for the prom_

_He's got his arm around every man's dream_

_And crumbs in his beard from the seafood special_

_Oh can't you see my world is falling apart_

_Baby please leave the biker_

_Leave the biker, break his heart_

_Now his friend leans over and says_

_Looks like we got us a fag_

_I wonder if that guy's read one word_

_That wasn't in a porno mag_

**Leave the Biker - Fountains of Wayne**


	2. Frappuccino

**Thank you Prettypinkcrane for the review!**

**Here's the next one...**

"Here you go, a chocolate frappuccino."

Young Joe Darley grinned at the girl standing across the counter before taking his drink and making his way out.

"Yo Joe, what you got there?" Baggy asked as the young man got back in the car, where he and Heco were waiting for him. Joe wasn't part of the gang, but they took him along for a ride sometimes, while Billy and the others took care of something else or just lazed around.

"Chocolate frappuccino." He answered, sucking at the straw enthusiastically.

"Chocolate what? Dude, that's so fucking gay!" Heco laughed.

"Try yourself asshole." Joe handed him the drink so he could taste it.

"Damn. It **is** good."

"Told you so. And the girl in there is hot."

"Aw baby Darley checkin' out the chicks!" Baggy mocked.

"I don't check out chicks, I fuck them!"

Both man laughed, but only Heco answered. "Whatever kiddo."

Joe hated when they called him kiddo. He was already 19 for God's sake!

"Joe, what the fuck i**s** that?" Bodie asked as he saw his friends come into the Four Roses, where the rest of the gang had united.

Joe sighed but Heco answered. "Chocolate Frepucino."

"Frappuccino, dumb ass." Joe corrected with a snort.

"When ya gonna learn how to be a man, young brother? You gotta drink whisky and beer, not chocolate something!"

"It is good Billy." Heco defended Joe.

"You bought one too?" Billy chuckled.

"Here." Joe placed his drink in front of his big brother with a daring look and a mischievous grin. "Try yourself."

Billy glared at his baby brother. He wasn't in a position that allowed people to dare him, especially a brat like Joe. Running his eyes across the table, he noticed his fellas' eyes on him. After a shrug, he took the drink.

"What the fuck…" Everyone waited for the leader's response. "It's good." Laughter echoed around the dark corner before they started discussing their business and told Joe to get lost.

"That one gave us a little trouble." Spink bitched, cleaning his bloodied fingers. They had just collected a good amount of money.

"Nothing we haven't handled before." Billy answered while driving. "Hey, where'd Joe buy that thing?"

"What thing?" Bodie asked.

"That chocolate freakin' thing."

"Ah! The Frepocino?"

Spink laughed. "It's Frepucino dumb ass."

"Whatever." Billy said before Bodie could reply. "Where?"

"Don't know." Spink answered and Billy looked at Bodie, who shook his head meaning he didn't know either.

"Call Joe and ask."

The three gang members walked in to the Falcon. The place was somewhat busy, but not overly crowded. There were three girls working, two serving and one behind the counter. That last one caught Billy's eye, it was the girl from the hospital, the one with the bad attitude. He turned to Bodie.

"What's the name of the thing again?"

"Joe said it's actually Fra- no, hmm… it's really Frepucino." Joe actually never said that on the phone, he had simply given them directions. Billy nodded and walked towards the counter.

"What can I get you?" Julie looked up and her eyes met gray-ish green ones. She then noticed the facial hair, baldness and heavy leather jacket, leaving only his tattooed neck to be seen. It was the spooky jerk from the hospital. She hid her surprise and patiently waited for him to answer.

Billy grinned. "Remember me?"

She frowned and lied. "Not really…" That got Billy angry, as he was sure she remembered him. Even so, the little silver plaque on her purple apron caught his eye, Julie. "So, what can I get you?"

"A chocolate Frepucino." He answered with a cold voice before Julie laughed amused.

"Sorry." She placed her hand in front of her mouth before turning to get his order.

"What?" Her attitude really pissed him off.

"It's actually Frappuccino." She answered without turning to face him.

He sighed. "How much is it?"

"Four dollars." She placed it in front of him.

Billy took a ten dollar bill from his pocket and tossed it at her. "Keep the change." There was his payback, he owed her nothing anymore.

He already pushed the door open, when Julie grabbed the change and came after him.

"Hey!" She called, he and his friends turned just as they were about to get in the black Mustang with red tribal drawings, that remarkably reminded her of his tattoos. Billy sucked at the drink, but managed to grin a little as he saw the girl walking towards him. She pressed her hand against his chest, he did the same just a fraction of a second after she took it off, the money fell on his hand. "You forgot your change." She said and started to walk away.

"I told you, you could keep it." He insisted.

"And I told you, you owe me nothing." She glared at him before getting back inside.

So she did remember him. He turned to his gang members. "Find out everything about her."

"Remember me, eh?"

"Shut up Ally." Julie snapped as her co-worker and friend mocked of her.

"Who's he? Never thought you'd go for the tattooed type." Julie glared, which didn't keep Allison from continuing. "Ah! I know, I know… You were drunk, weren't you?"

"No, Ally."

"High, maybe?" The girl insisted with an amused smile and Julie got fed up.

"Go do your work! Table five wants blueberry muffins."

"Ya know, he's hot." Kristin, the other co-worker and friend stated as she placed the tray on the counter to fill it with other glasses.

"Hot? God, he's spooky!"

"Seriously, where and when did you meet?"

Julie sighed. "Last night. I went to the hospital to deliver the coffee and I bumped into him, he was bleeding and I quickly got Mark to see him. That's it."

"Mark, huh?" Kristin chuckled and Allison laughed.

"Fuck you both." Julie whispered so the costumers wouldn't hear it.

They all got back to work. Julie wondered who that guy was, but forgot about it as she had three orders to finish.

"Is that all the fucking money?" Bones Darley crankily asked his son. Billy stood in front of his father's table. A suffocating place inside of the body shop, he hoped to just deliver the money and get out, but his father had to make him feel like trash again.

"Yes." Billy answered as he took a deep breath and leaned his head back.

"You better not be fucking stealing from me!" He spit before tossing Billy's backpack back to him. "Now get the fuck out of here." He didn't have to ask twice.

God, that man was such a jerk. Long had he stopped calling Bones his father. Billy drove directly to his apartment, not too far from there. It was a small one-bedroom apartment, dark red walls, actually the painting was already revealing what was underneath, but he didn't care, he only needed the absolute minimum for a man to live.

Billy's gang was well known by the neighborhood and by the police. The only reason they hadn't been caught yet, was that the cops could never gather enough evidence. Every member had been in prison before, amazingly, except for Billy himself, they knew how to cover their steps so everybody knew it had been them, but no one could prove it.

"Billy!" Baggy called from outside. Billy laid on the couch, he was always pissed off after meeting up with Bones.

"What?"

"Got ya some news." Baggy came in, followed by Bodie.

"Get out. Not in the mood."

"But you're gonna like this."

Billy sighed and sat up. "What?"

"I've got information about that girl from the Falcon." He had Billy's attention right there, as he motioned with his head so Baggy would keep talking. "Turns out that my sister hangs out with her and her co-workers sometimes. Her name is Julie Lane, recently turned twenty one. Her father is an old general and never around. Her mother died when she was still a kid. She's lived in the apartment upstairs the coffee shop for about a year now. Her former boyfriend left her two months ago, since then she had a thing with a guy but it didn't work out. Then the boyfriend came back, it didn't last more than a week. And that's pretty much it."

Billy had a big grin on his face.

Julie stretched her body on the bed and yawned, she loved her days off. People were working their asses off downstairs and she was still lazily lying there. After a couple of minutes, she finally decided to get up. She dressed up in jeans, black boots, yellow blouse with her favorite purple leather jacket covering it. After tying half of her hair up, she headed outside. She walked around the streets while eating a green apple. Those walks really had a refreshing effect on her. After a while, Julie noticed she had been walking for some time and had no idea where she was. The neighborhood didn't have a familiar feel to it.

"Calm yourself down." She said to herself, took a deep breath and looked around. A relieved smile popped out on her face, this was Ashley's area. She flipped her cell phone open.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, hi! It's Julie, how are you?

"Hey! I'm fine what about ya?"

"Good. Hey, I went for a walk and kind of got lost." She laughed embarrassed as the other girl laughed amused. "I think I'm around your place."

"Describe where you are."

"Well, I'm pretty much in front of an appartment complex or whatever, with red and gray walls."

"Ha! That's easy! Go down the road, turn right on the first traffic light and then you'll see the Four Roses bar on the corner. That's where I am. It's early so it ain't crowded. Come here so we can chat for a while."

"Fine, thanks! I'll be there in a sec." Julie followed the directions and got to what she assumed to be the right place. "Creepy." Not that she hadn't been in places like that before, where it seemed to always have smoke floating around.

"Hey!" Ashley waved and Julie made her way towards her.

"Hi there! Just now I noticed I've never really knew where you worked."

"Welcome to the Four Roses then." Ashley opened her arms with a smile. "So…" She chuckled. "Someone has been asking about you."

"About me? Who?"

"Ha! Can't tell ya."

"Excuse me? You expect me to just accept that fact without asking more about it?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot about your damn curiosity. Alright, I'll tell ya. You probably don't know the name." Ashley got closer to Julie's ear. "His name is Billy Darley."

"Darley?"

"Psss! My brother made me promise I'd say nothing. You know, they're in the same gang."

"Gang?" Julie chuckled. "That's just great, a gang member has been asking for me." She shook her head in disapproval.

"He's hot, you know."

"No, I don't. I don't know who he is."

"But he knows who you are."

"And that makes me feel so much better!"

"Stick around 'til lunch time and you'll know who he is. They always come here around that time, and come back in later in the evening. Let's see if Julie Lane is brave enough to face a gang leader."

"Leader, eh? Let's see if he's brave enough to face me!" Julie cockily accepted the dare and sat in a dark corner, Ashley would let her know when he was around.

They got in the pub one by one, Billy being the first. Julie sat on a chair, in a dark corner, exactly where they were headed, her head rested back against the wall and her eyes were closed. Before they were about to comet in, Ashley let her know he was on his way. Jamie moved forward in order to tell the girl to get lost, that was their spot, but Billy grabbed his jacket.

"Leave it." He whispered to his friend and motioned with the head so his friends would sit somewhere else for now. Billy didn't say a word, he simply sat in front of her.

"I suppose you're Billy Darley." Julie said without opening her eyes.

"That'd be me." He fiercely stared at the young woman.

She finally opened her eyes and rested her elbows on the table, leaning her body forward. "And what would a gang leader be asking around about me?"

He grinned and got in the same position as hers, their faces were close, but far from touching. "Did you come here just to find that out?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"You're not in a position to ask questions."

Billy frowned amused. "And that'd be because…"

"Because I'm the one who has been asked about. And just so you know, I don't appreciate it. If you wanna ask something about me, do it straight out, here's your chance." She leaned back on the chair with a really small smirk on her lips. It's not that she wasn't afraid of him, hell, he scared the shit out of her, but somehow she felt he wouldn't do anything bad to her. On the other hand, she also knew she could be totally wrong. Julie couldn't deny she felt a twinge of excitement.

"Alright then, a name for starts." He also leaned back.

She shook her head. "You already know that. Either because you saw it when you came to the Falcon or because the first thing you ask about someone, normally, is the name."

"Fair enough. Why didn't you just accept the money?"

"I said you owe me nothing. God, is it that hard for you to get that?"

"People around here don't simply do each other favors, they always ask for something in return. Sooner or later."

"I'm not from around here."

"So it shows."

"Yeah. So we're fine, even or however you wanna call it, alright? I won't ask you a favor, not now, not later. Deal?" Julie offered her hand for a shake.

Billy took and held it. "What if I wanna pay you back for getting me a doctor?"

She rolled her eyes. "Say thank you."

"What?"

"Are you capable of that?"

"Yeah… Thank you." He replied a little unsatisfied.

"No problem" She shook his hand with a smile. She wanted to leave, so she got up but he still held her hand. "Can I have my hand back please?"

"Why don't you stay and share a meal with me?"

She managed to free her hand. "No thanks. I'm not into that gang thing." She quickly walked to the way out, waving to Ashley in between.

"So Dawg, is she gonna wait for you tonight?" Bodie asked with a mischievous smile and pattered on Billy's shoulder.

"She has a fucking attitude." Billy complained as the crew joined him at the table.

"She has a fucking great ass." Joe smirked and the guys nodded laughing.

"That too." Billy agreed.

"So, what you gonna do about it?"

"Relax little brother, it isn't over yet."

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna phase me_

_Oh, but if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

_Get off my back and into my game_

_Get out of my way and out of my brain_

_Get outta my face or give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off my back_

_You know it's all a game that I'm playing_

_Don't think that you can't find a way in_

_That's what I'm saying_

_Oh if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know…_

**Get off my back - Bryan Adams**


	3. Unnecessary Help

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to the allerts!**

**Please, keep it coming! **

**Enjoy...**

"Here's your coffee sir." Julie handed the man his drink and turned to attend to the next costumer. Today was one of the crazy ass days when you barely have time to breathe between orders.

"Can I have strawberry tea and cream muffin?"

"Coffee and donut!"

"Blueberry muffin!"

"Apple pie and orange juice!"

"Here you go!" Julie handed Allison and Kristin the requests and the girls filled their trays. After a while, she could finally catch her breath. She sat on a stool, rested her elbow on the counter and buried her head in her hands.

"Busy day?"

Julie looked up and saw Mark smiling at her, she smiled back. "Aren't they all?" He laughed, showing her his perfect white teeth. "What can I get you?"

"Hmm… maybe the famous chocolate Frappuccino?"

Julie started laughing and Mark arched a brow, it wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Sorry. It's just that…" She shook her head and turned to get his order. She remembered Billy coming and asking for a frepucino, that was funny. By the way, what did he want from her? If he was as mean as he looked, why did he even dedicate a piece of his attention to her? Let alone ask around about her! If he was really the gang leader, then how come he didn't act against her while she was at that bar, confronting him? Well, he probably considered her to be no more than an annoying fly, besides, why would he do something to her? Gah! This all was so ridiculous! She put a purple sucker in the glass and handed it to Mark. "Here." She sat back on the stool.

"Uh! It's good." Mark complimented, half of the drink already gone. The pleased smile Julie had on her face disappeared when she noticed someone from Billy Darley's crew walking towards her. She recognized him, he had been here before.

"Hey." He smirked at her.

"Hey."

"My brother asked me to give you this." He handed her a folded paper.

"Aw, so he's your brother?" She took it but didn't bother opening it.

"Yup, my older brother."

"How brave of him, sending his baby brother to deliver messages to random girls just to see if he can get some."

Joe couldn't help but laugh. "Careful hottie, you don't know how it works."

"Why don't you show me?" She shot him a mischievous smirk.

He laughed harder this time. "Trust me, I would if he wasn't my big brother." Joe turned to walk away but shot one more look at Julie. "See ya hottie." Then walked away with an amused grin on his lips.

Julie stood there with her bottom jaw hitting the floor, their craziness must be genetic. She put the note on her back pocket and shook her head.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Mark asked and Julie looked at him half-surprised, she had forgotten he was there.

"Hmm, not right now."

"So, you've been hanging out with his brother?" If Julie had paid attention to his voice, she'd have noticed his disappointment.

"Me?" She gave a small laugh. "No, no. I barely know him."

"I feel like I have seen that guy before. What's his name?"

"I don't know." Julie had a thoughtful expression. "But his brother's is Billy Darley, if that helps."

At the mentioning of the name, Mark's eyes grew wild. "Billy Darley? The same Billy Darley from the hospital?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"Julie, most people do. He's a gang member."

"He's the leader, actually."

"So you know him."

"No, just got that piece of information from a friend. You knew who he was even back at the hospital?"

"Yeah. If I could, I'd have left him to bleed to death, but as a doctor, it is my job to help him."

"Is he that bad?"

"Police can never prove any of their acts but everyone knows what his crew is responsible for."

"You mean they really kill people?"

"Julie I didn't think you were that naïve."

"I'm not naïve." She stated angrily. "It's just that… God, a murderer has been asking about me."

"What?" Mark seemed confused about what was going on.

"Nothing. Crap!" She shook her head in disapproval, she had gotten herself into a big mess. She cursed the night she took the coffees to the hospital and bumped into him.

"You ok?" Mark asked a little concerned.

"Yeah." She put her strong façade back on. "It's alright."

"Maybe you should tell the police this guy is around?"

"Don't worry Mark, I can handle it."

"You give it to her?"

"Sure." Billy patted his young brother's shoulder with a smirk. "But…"

"But what Joey?"

"There was someone else. I mean, I don't know if they have something, but he's clearly into her."

"Who?"

"I don't kn…"

"I want a name."

Joe simply nodded and left. Last night the crew had made a bet, whether Billy would sleep with her or not. Because of her attitude, most dared to bet against it. He'd prove them all wrong.

"Julie!" Kristin called half an hour before closing time.

"Yeah?"

"My sister just called, she's feeling sick. Do you mind taking the coffee to the hospital tonight? I gotta go check on her."

"No, it's alright."

"Thanks! I'll cover you next time!"

"You better."

After a laugh, Kristin raced through the doors.

"What you know about Billy Darley?" Julie asked Ally, who sat on a stool in front of the counter.

Ally frowned. "I've heard that name before, but have never really seen the guy."

"Actually, you have." Ally shot her a puzzled look. "Bald head, leather jacket, facial hair…"

Her eyes grew. "You mean the 'remember me' guy?"

Julie chuckled at how she referred to him. "That's the one."

"You serious?! Wow. God Julie, you owe him something?"

"No! Actually, he owes me something, or at least he thinks so."

"Drop it Ju, that guy's bad news."

"So it seems. Oh, time to close, I gotta take the coffee."

"Yeah, I better get going. Jimmy is passing by tonight."

"Passing by, eh?"

"You know what I mean!"

Julie laughed.

"Freaking piece of shit!" Julie yelled as she kicked her car. It wouldn't start for nothing, she even tried to hotwire it but still nothing. She'd have to walk the whole way. Sighing, she took the boxes she had already placed inside the car and started walking.

It was Mark's day off, so he wasn't there and no one else seemed pleased or even cared about her presence. She simply dropped the coffee by and walked out, on her way back home.

Half an hour ago, she had read Billy's note. He wanted to see her tonight, at the Four Roses, 7 pm. It was already 7:15 pm and she surely didn't plan on going. Julie's constantly deep breathes didn't help her understand what he wanted from her, why couldn't he just leave her alone? She thought she had made clear that she wasn't into this gang thing, that she didn't want to have anything to do with him or whatever it is that he does.

Out of the blue, an arm went around Julie's neck and spun her around. A shinny silver knife glowed right in front of her eyes and she had no weapon with her. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't see it coming. Damn her car.

"Ok, I have ten bucks in my pocket. It's all I have and I'll hand it to you." She stated calmly, her hands raised. The attacker's head was covered with some black fabric, except for his nose, mouth and eyes.

"Ten bucks? You could get a lot more than that if you offered that body of yours."

She smirked sarcastically. "Yeah you know, that ain't an option for me." She backed away but her back met the brick wall.

The guy smiled. "And they say there's no such thing as free lunch." He licked the knife and shot her another dark smile. "Shall we?"

"Stay away!" She got into a sort of judo attack position, making the guy laugh.

"Cute."

"I'm warning you dude, I'm a black belt."

"So is the Easter Bunny." He came closer, forcing Julie to prove her words. She blocked his armed hand with one arm and punched him with the other. Within a second they got caught up in a fist fight. She surely was a skillful and well trained girl, but he still had his knife.

"Let her go." A hard voice ordered calmly, then the cocking of a gun.. The attacker grabbed hold of Julie and held the knife against her neck, she was breathing hard. Her attacker turned them to face the third person and two pair of eyes widened as they saw Billy Darley aiming at the guy's head. "I won't tell you again."

"Darley." Her attacker sounded astonished and satisfied at the same time.

"Rawson." Billy replied completely emotionless.

"This ain't of your business. Get back to the hole out of which you crawled."

Billy readjusted his aim. "Last chance Rawson, let her go or I'll blow your fucking brains out." He meant every word.

Rawson glanced at the girl he had in his arms, then back at Billy, who kept his glare on both of them. Rawson forced the knife against her neck, slightly cutting her skin, making her bleed.. Julie couldn't hold back a painful groan and before the guy could do anything else, she elbowed his stomach with all the strength she had in her body. The guy backed away and she ran from him, directly to Billy. His gun still pointed at the guy, he looked down at the young woman beside him. She breathed hard, holding her bleeding throat, looking back at the bastard he wished to have killed so long ago. . As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't do it in front of her.

"Get lost. If I fucking see you, or any of your guys get near her again, you better start prayin' cuz I'll come for you." Again, he meant every word.

The other guy smirked. "Will look forward to that Darley." He put his knife away and took off into the opposite direction. Billy kept aiming for a while, fighting against his desire to fire. "Fuck." He hid it on his back, in the waistband of his jeans, then directed his eyes to the girl, half surprised she still stood by his side. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks." She looked into his eyes. "Not that I needed it."

"Damn…" He took a tissue from his back pocket, and was about to carefully push it against her bleeding neck when she grabbed his hand, ripped the tissue out off his hand and place it on her neck herself. He smirked at her fucking attitude. "Come on, the hospital is near."

"Not necessary, I can take car of it at home."

"No, you can't." He grabbed her arm and made her walk beside him. Without a further word, they walked the three blocks back to the hospital.

The cut wasn't deep, it just bled a lot as most head wounds do, but a nice doctor gave her a good bandage and sent her home. Julie walked through the hallway and was surprised to find Billy waiting for her at the entrance. A smirk crossed her lips as she walked towards him, he had his eyes on her all the way.

"So?" He asked in his deep voice as she stopped in front of him.

"It wasn't deep, it's gonna be fine." He nodded. "I guess you finally had a chance to do your payback, huh?" She started to make her way out and he followed her.

"I didn't mean it to happen in such a situation." She shrugged. "Where's your car?"

She sighed. "Gave up on me."

"Maybe I can take a look." She frowned. "My father owns a body shop, I grew up working on cars, among other stuff."

"Hmm, nah it's alright. I'll take it somewhere."

"You can't take a fucking favor, can you?"

She laughed. "You're the one to talk!"

He sighed, she had a point. "Can I at least walk you home?"

She looked at the dark streets, considering the past incident. "Yeah."

He nodded and both walked in a comfortable silence.

"So, thanks again for your unnecessary help." She made sure to say, making Billy laugh. "Bye." Julie opened the door and got indoors. Billy still stood there.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

She shot him an odd look, "No," then chuckled. "Goodnight." And closed the door in his face.

Billy remained there for a little while longer after she closed the door on him. He never believed in luck, but today, it might had given him a little hand with this girl. Right place, right time.

Another working day. Julie stood in front of the coffee machine, thinking about last night's events. Where did he come from so suddenly? What was he doing around there? Would he now, stop looking for her? Maybe he wasn't as bad as people made him sound like?

"I think it's full." A deep voice said behind her. She turned to find her savior, as she refused to call him, smirking at her.

She sighed while turning the machine off. "Costumers like it that way." She answered cockily. "More ware for their buck." She walked past him.

"I got a buck."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You should use it to get some fashion sense." She mocked of his long leather jacket. Every time they met, he had his leather coat on.

Billy simply observed her.

"Here you go." She placed the coffee on the little table, in front of the costumer.

"Thank you." The woman said and Julie smiled before turning her head to Billy, a smirk playing on her lips. The two young adults eyed each other for a while, until Julie walked back to the counter. She got near him and whispered in his ear. "You know that leather thing you got going?" He nodded. "Looks like a cow threw up."

He smirked, amused. "I tell you what: you show me how to dress the way you like and I'll teach you how to defend yourself."

"I know how to defend myself." She stated.

"I saw that." He sarcastically grinned.

"It was just a bit too dark and I got distracted."

"If I hadn't been there, you'd be covered by your own blood."

She shrugged. "Red looks good on me." Billy frowned deeply, seemingly not amused. "I know how to defend myself." She fiercely stressed her former statement.

"Prove it." He dared.

_You've tried to open your mouth but only shit would come out_

_I always wondered where you got it from_

_You haven't heard a damn word I've said_

_You never believed in anything I did_

_I don't care what you're doing, do what you want to,_

_Look where it got you_

_You can't help yourself_

_I know you'll never change_

_You say you don't need anyone_

_And wouldn't have it any other way_

_Just try to open your eyes and try my life on for size_

**Any Other Way - Theory of a Deadman**


	4. Staying Alive

**Thank you for the reviews!! D**

**Enjoy... and keep them coming, please.**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Julie said out loud to herself, shaking her head as she locked her apartment door. Her cowboy boot's heels clicked as she went down the stairs. She opened the Falcon's front door and faced the black Mustang, parked right in front of it.

Billy's tall figure leaned against the door, while he smoked a cigarette. By the time he caught Julie's eye, he tossed it away and blew the remaining smoke off with a smirk. She seemed pissed off and he enjoyed every second of it.

"Hey." She locked the front door and pushed the keys inside her pocket.

"Come on." He motioned for her to get into the car and she walked to the other side.

Yesterday, Billy showed up to see how she was after the attack and she still upheld the attitude. His new theory consisted in not to confront, but to unleash it. And what best strategy than to dare her? If there was a better one, he didn't know, the only thing that mattered, it worked. If all went well, he was sure he'd win that bet tonight. He dared her to stay alive while spending a night with him.

"You gotta be kidding me." She laughed amused.

"I'm not." He shook his head lightly.

"What a freaking cheap excuse to spend a night with me Darley! Of course I can stay alive."

"You don't know me nor my life. It's alright to be scared. If I were you, I'd think twice before accepting it. "

"But you're not." She placed her hands on her hips. "Alright then. A night it is."

"I'll pick you up at 8 pm, be ready." He stated and walked away without a goodbye. He couldn't hide the big smile, playing on his lips.

Now, both sat in his car, heading to God knows where. Julie's heartbeat sky rocketed, but she managed to hold a calm expression.

"So… where are we going?" She asked casually.

Billy smirked. "You nervous?" She laughed sarcastically, which answered his question. "To the Office."

"The Office? That's pretty pathetic, you know. Couldn't you think of a more creative name for the place where you and your little friends gather?"

He rolled his eyes in response and Julie chuckled. This was going to be interesting. What she didn't know, Billy had already set up the whole thing. Joe, Bodie and Spink would show up occasionally, since she had already seen them, but the others would play a different role in this game. He wanted to see how she reacted while facing the fake gang confront. He finally parked the car in front of a hospital, abandoned a long time ago. Despite its advanced age, the building itself was somewhat conserved.

"Be my guest." Billy opened the door for her, acting the gentleman.

Julie stepped inside, already analyzing the place. She had a disgusted expression on her face. The place had trash around, badly painted walls, new graffiti covering old graffiti, even worse illumination and some kind of smoke floating around. "Cozy." She ironically muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Considering the great majority of people, especially girls, would turn around and give up on the idea by just seeing the place, she rose in Billy's esteem.

The sudden loud noise of metal pipes hitting the ground freaked Julie, making her jump while holding her chest. It being part of his plan, Billy stood still and laughed at her, earning himself a rather cross and suspicious glare.

"Hey there Hottie." Joe appeared from where the sound had come from. A cheap imitation of his brother's smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey there little brother." Julie recomposed herself and greeted him, realizing she still didn't know his name.

"Joe." He said as if guessing what she was wondering about.

"Nice hiding-place."

He chuckled. "Feels like home."

"Your definition of home is pretty messed up… but I guess that's your problem, right? So, what we gonna do?" She looked over at Billy.

"Get the boys." He ordered Joe "Lets go for a ride."

Julie massaged her temple, not believing she was among these crazy thugs. They raced along the streets in the black Mustang, she sat in front with Billy, while Joe, Spink and Bodie yelled like mad dogs on the back seat.

"Why the hell are they yelling like that?" She yelled at Billy so he could hear her, he laughed.

"To let people know we're around."

Julie shook her head just as Billy suddenly hit the brakes, tossing everyone forward. A car like theirs, but with switched colors, was parked in front of them.

"Stay in the car." Billy stated seriously at Julie, before he and the boys got out. Not caring about it, she did as she was told. "What the fuck you doin' here?" He yelled at the Latino looking guy, who stood in front of the other car.

"Fucking waiting for you Darley!" He yelled back before showing off a silver gun. Julie's eyes widened.

"You've always been a fucking coward."

"What? You wanna set this the old way?" The guy tossed the gun to his friend beside him and got his fists up. "Come on Darley, ya afraid little pussy?"

"Like hell." Billy flew on the guy's neck and within a second, all the guys were caught up in a fight. Julie got out of the car, there wasn't anyone left, but she felt like she should do something. Just then, someone grabbed her by her waist. She managed to spin around and face whoever it was. She had never seen him, and he came for her again.

Billy watched as Julie started to kick Tommy's ass. She was too busy to notice that Billy and his crew, who had been fighting each other in a fake gang confront, were looking on. She did a good job by herself, so Billy motioned to Heco to go help Tommy and scare her a little bit more. Heco came close but stopped dead in his tracks when they heard gunfire. Not unusual around this area, but it was too close and they all froze on the spot.

"Is this part of the plan Billy?" Joe asked his big brother before a line of seven men appeared down the road.

"Take Julie and get the fuck out of here Joe." He stated quickly. "Bodie!" His faithful friend came running to his side. "It's Rawson." Bodie didn't need further instructions.

"What the hell is happening?" Julie asked Joe as he got near her. Tommy had released her and joined Heco, running to Billy's side.

"Get in the car, we gotta get the fuck outta here."

"That guy is part of your gang?!" She pointed at Tommy, her jaw hanging half open in disbelief.

"Get in!" Joe ordered again. He walked back to Julie, still standing, and grabbed her arm.

"Too late for that." A voice said and both looked up. A guy had a gun pointed at them, Joe tried to reach for his but the guy shot somewhere near his foot, making him jump and all heads turned in their direction. "Don't even think about it, pal. Hand it over." Reluctantly, Joe did as he was told. "What about you, sugar?"

"She has no weapon." Joe spoke in her defense.

"That, I'm gonna have to check by myself." He smirked.

Billy faced his rival with deadly furious eyes, way beyond being pissed off. These guys were ruining his plans with Julie and Billy Darley wasn't the kind of person who you would like to bump into when angry as hell. But neither was Rawson.

"You put those stinking hooves on me and I'll fucking castrate you." Julie angrily spitted. The guy didn't believe her and approached further. Without as much as a signal, Joe grabbed the hand in which he held the gun, while Julie punched her assailant into his stomach real hard. Joe twisted his arm, the guy let go of the gun and kneeled on the ground, hissing in pain. Joe finished the job by kicking his head and knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the guy's gun and handed over to Julie.

"Know how to use it?"

She nodded but stepped back. "No. I'm not gonna kill anyone."

"It's for your self-defense, take it!"

Jamie ran to where they were, under Billy's order. "Get in the car you two and drive away"

"I ain't leaving like a scared fucking rabbit Jamie!" Joe protested.

"Billy told you to get her out of here, so do it!"

There was no time for further argument as an open fire began. Some hid behind the cars, others stood still, firing back, some did both. Two men from the rival gang were already down on the ground and Dog got hit in the leg, which didn't stop him from shooting.

Julie felt trapped. She really didn't want to use the gun, but she still held it in her hands, just in case. Now she hid, scared shitless, and reminded herself why she had to stay away from these guys.

The gunfire actually didn't last long. Four guys and Rawson himself made it out alive, Billy's whole crew and him were alive and scratch less, except for Dog's leg. Bodie and Joe drove off to the hospital as soon as the streets were safe. The others would get rid of the bodies and Billy had the uneasy task to take Julie home. He couldn't help but feel guilty to have put her in this kind of situation. None of which was supposed to have happened, she shouldn't have seen this.

She sat on the street, leaning her back against the car and staring at the asphalt, a gun lay beside her. Billy kneeled by her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she was slightly shaking.

"You alright?" Obviously not, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't answer. "Come on." He got up and extended a hand at her. "I'll take you home."

She ignored his extended hand and got up without his help, which he had already half-expected. Her total silence, he did not expect..

"Take me somewhere else." She finally spoke, about half way to the Falcon.

"What?" These were her first words in a while and he got caught off guard by her request.

"I don't wanna go home now. I must wash my hands."

He looked at her, puzzled, before he finally got what she meant by washing her hands. Watching all that and sort of also being part of it, had made her feel dirty. Long ago he stopped feeling this, so long that he didn't even remember when.

"Ok." He worriedly glanced at her and took her to the only place he could think about.

"Are you feeling better?" He handed her a glass of water, which she accepted.

"Yeah. Thanks." Julie took a sip, the shock and adrenaline slowly faded away and her normal self resurfaced. "You got a nice place, though it needs some painting."

Billy smirked as he sat on a chair, facing the young woman sitting on his couch. "You think so?"

"Yeah. You should go for… green, maybe?" He pulled a disgusted face. "No? Hmm…Blue?" He shook his head. "Oh, I know…" He raised his eyebrows full of expectation and Julie smirked. "Pink." Billy groaned, making her laugh.

He took a deep breath before speaking, this wasn't easy for him. "I'm sorry you had to see all that." He never apologized, let alone apologize to a girl.

"You play that?" She changed subject by pointing at his old guitar, laying on a far corner of the room. That got him kind of grumpy, she didn't pay attention to what he tried to say, or maybe she didn't want to.

"Used to, long time ago."

"Why did you choose this?"

"This what?"

"This life."

"I didn't. I was pushed into it."

"Can you take me home?"

It was impressive how she could switch subjects out of the blue. Billy cleared his throat "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." He didn't know if he should feel shocked or angry towards her sincerity. Maybe both.

"Julie, don't remember this. That was an accident."

"That is your life."

He sighed, totally frustrated, she was right. "Let's go." He grabbed his keys and both fell silent.

"Thanks for the ride." She quickly said before opening the black Mustang's door. Billy grabbed her arm, as gentle as he could, before she could disappear on him.

"Will you forgive me and forget that?"

"I can't forget what you are." She looked into his eyes and he loosened his hold on her arm. She closed the door and walked around the front of the car. Billy didn't take off, he waited for her to get inside safely. "Just for the record." He looked up at her. "I am still alive." She smirked before closing her door.

Billy chuckled. She was.He thought how she'd ever be interested in him after this evening. He looked to the upper part of the building, where her apartment should be, and caught her staring at him through the window. She was only there for a fraction of a second, enough for their gazes to lock, then she was gone.

Fuck, this was only supposed to be a fucking ordinary bet. He'd sleep with her, catch the money and prove himself to his friends. But he'd just realized one important and disturbing detail, something that wasn't supposed to happen at all: he got lost into this. It was too late to simply let it go, he already cared about her.

_I was moving at the speed of sound_

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around it_

_Didn't know I was going down, yeah, yeah…_

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur_

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure_

_Too late, didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah…._

_Then I crashed into you_

_And I went up in flames_

_Could've been the death of me_

_But then you breathed your breath in me_

_And I crashed into you_

_Like a runaway train_

_You will consume me_

_But I can't walk away_

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself_

_I just wanted to know how it felt_

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on, yeah, yeah_

_I'm just tryin' to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened_

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing, yeah, yeah…_

**Crashed - Daughtry**


	5. Appealing

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

**Special thanks to Elke, who keeps pushing me to write this P hahahaha**

"Where were you last night?"

Kristin woke Julie out off her day dream. She blinked quickly and looked at her friend, who patiently waited for a reply with a tray supported on her hips. "Out." Julie finally answered.

"Where?"

"Why?"

"God, you're crankier than usual. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Table five wants an espresso." Julie soon got the order finished and handed it to Kristin so she'd stop asking questions. The girl shot Julie a low five look before walking away.

Crap. She had made up her mind, she'd never see him or his crew again. That decision, she had taken yesterday evening, when he dropped her off. But as soon as she got indoors, she had run up the stairs to her apartment, wanting to see if he was still there. When their eyes locked, her looking through her window, him in his car, her good intentions, had gone down the drain. How could a quick glance, mess her head up like that? She didn't dare to think she'd seen through his tough façade, he didn't have such, Billy Darley was bad, period. Every story has two sides, this being no exception. The fact that he is a bad ass, only made him more appealing, more attractive. A side of her wanted to get into this, into his world, into him.

"Julie!" Ally half yelled. Julie jumped, looking up her friend wide eyed.

"What?"

"I've been standing here for ages and tried to get your attention for about four minutes!"

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"I noticed."

She ignored her friend statement, she had to. "What do you need?"

"It's a different kind of request." Ally smirked and Julie looked at her puzzled. "Here." She handed Julie a folded paper, a knowing smile on her lips. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I had to read it."

Julie's reply came only after she read the note. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Isn't that awesome!?" Ally giggled. "It's perfect!"

Julie shook her head, knocking Ally's smile off her face. "I'll be right back." She said quickly before running upstairs to her apartment.

"So, how's dad?" Joe asked sarcastically while he threw himself on his older brother's couch.

Billy simply shot him a dirty look in response. "The same, I suppose."

Joe looked up at him, but he kept staring out of the window. "So…" He started casually, playing with a drum stick, really determined on starting a chat with his hot headed brother. Unconsciously, he tried to take some of the weight off of Billy's back. Knowing his brother always had the responsibility of the entire planet on his back after meeting up with their father. "What are your plans with Hottie?"

Again, Joe didn't get a verbal response. Instead, Billy fiercely glared at him before storming to his room and slamming the door closed. So much for a brotherly talk.

Julie stared at the piece of paper on the coffee table, and it stared back at her. It was firstly, an apology for the ridiculous way in which it was asked, secondly, an invitation for dinner sometime. With Mark. The hospital being a crazy place to work at, he had handed it to Ally when she dropped off the coffee the previous evening. Julie couldn't deny she had tiny butterflies twirling around in her stomach while facing him. Mark is handsome, really committed and successful on the job, gentle and last but not least, respectful. But…

This shouldn't even make Julie hesitate. She knew it. If there was one guy she had no doubts about, it was the doctor. But after that damn glance through the window, the butterflies also flew for someone else. Again, the other side of the story popped up.

Somehow, she knew their paths would cross again, and Julie found herself willing for it to happen. Yet she couldn't ignore the part that he happened to be a gang leader who made a living by killing people, as ironic as it sounds. Billy is an incognito: sometimes represented danger, sometimes safety. Sometimes he cared, sometimes he didn't. He could be sweet, he could be rude. His mood could change as quick as a flick of a finger, he could be anything at any time.

Her sigh came from the tip of her toes, so heavily did it feel, and dropped her head on the couch. Just to raise it again, less then a minute later, as her cell phone vibrated in the back pocket of her trousers.

"Hello."

"Hi Julie! It's Mark."

Her eyes widened. "Hey. How are you?"

"Tired." He chuckled. "I'm on my little break and thought about giving you a call." As she didn't say anything, he kept going. "I was wondering… did you get my note?"

"Yes, Ally handed it to me."

"And…?"

She took a deep breath. "Mark, look… I'd love to go out for dinner with you, but some other time. I'm just not quite ready. I know you're nice guy, maybe you're even too nice. For me, you know." She made sure to make clear he wasn't the problem at all.

"Oh." He sounded clearly disappointed. Julie opened her mouth to say something else but he cut her off. "I'm not gonna give up, you know. I'll wait."

"Mark, I don't…"

"It's ok Julie." He gently interrupted. "They're calling for me. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Julie flipped her cell phone shut and tossed it on the couch before walking out of the door. She should be working, that'd keep her mind busy. Or not.

"That's bullshit Jamie and you know it!" Heco teased Jamie about something, making the rest of the crew that sat around the same table, laugh.

"Ok. Ok! Stop with that fucking stupidity!" Bodie complained, laughing his head off. "Let's get down to business."

"What's up?" Tommy asked, leaning heavily into the back of his chair.

"The bet." Bodie smirked and all the guys, except for Billy, exclaimed. Joe curiously observed his brother's expression, finding it unreadable.

"Yeah Billy! How's it going?" Baggy asked interested. Everyone was interested, after all, they had put money down on this.

Billy smirked. "Is that even a fucking question? I'm just teasing her, making her impatient. Nothing like a woman who's desperate." All the boys laughed.

"What about the other night, was she ok with that thing?" Baggy asked.

"After my comforting shoulder, sure, little Julie felt great." Everyone laughed again, except for Billy. He didn't notice, but Joe eyed him suspiciously.

"You do realize that your time is almost up, yeah?"

"What?" He turned his head into Spink's direction.

"Man, we made a deal. Tomorrow's your last day."

Billy grinned. "I can have her whenever I want. Matter of fact, I'm on my way now. Prepare to open your wallets, girls."

"Hey! We want proof!" Bodie stated, the others nodded agreement.

"You fucking want me to record it?" Billy angrily asked.

"Fuck no! A pic is enough."

"You fucking dirty punks!" Billy cursed, grabbing his red leather jacket and walking out of the Four Roses.

As he got into the car, reality hit him. He was nowhere near to getting her. He started the engine, making his plan. He'd use that irresistible charm everyone knew he possesses.

Billy and his crew ignored one little disturbing factor, Ashley had heard every single word of their conversation.

"Julie! Open the door!" Kristin yelled outside the Falcon, banging on the door.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be on your way to the hospital now?" Julie held the cloth she used to clean the tables with.

"Yes, but I forgot my keys."

"Oh right." Julie let her in to get what she needed, then yelled a goodbye to her.

A soft rock song played in the background as Julie put the cleaned chairs up on the tables. She muttered the lyrics along with the music, as she did every night.

"You should learn to lock the door." A husky voice said behind her, making her jump in surprise, holding her chest.

"Hell! And you should learn to knock." She handily replied, taking her eyes off him. This couldn't be happening, he wasn't supposed to be here and she was supposed to get him out.

"So, what you doing?" He asked casually, sitting down on one of the chairs still on the floor.

"Dancing." She grinned sarcastically.

The damn attitude. Fuck, when had she become that irresistible? He showed off an amused smirk. "I'd love to see that."

She looked at him annoyed, shaking her head. "We're closed. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here for coffee." He got up from his chair and slowly started to walk towards her.

Julie froze in place, her heart beating like a racehorses after racing down the homestretch. Damn, when had he become so sexy? He was supposed to be scaring her, not tempting! "Then what did you came here for?" She forced herself to ask, her voice merely cracked.

He stood still in front of her and grinned, looking down at her. Their eyes locked, neither able to look any other way. "I came here for something way more appealing than coffee." His low husky voice echoed inside her head. She suddenly felt tremendously weak. He felt just how badly he wanted to have her in every single way.

Julie stepped backwards and turned to escape. She took up her defence behind the counter, cleaning the sink that had already been cleaned earlier. Her hand moving way too fast for someone who pretended to remain calm in any kind of situation. Yet her breathing quickened with every passing second, betraying her.

"Why are you running away from me?" Julie half jumped. The only thing between them was the counter. He leaned over it, his face inches away from hers.

"I'm not running away," she stated, "I'm working."

He looked down and chuckled. "That sink seems pretty clean to me."

"Judging by where you like to hang out, I wouldn't expect any different of you." She kept rubbing the cloth on the already shiny surface.

Billy laughed. Her sarcasm mixed with her sincerity made her look somewhat divine on his eyes, he couldn't hold this game for very long. Every inch of his body begged him to do what he came for. His mind said the same, without even remembering the bet with his fellas.

Julie angrily frowned and glared at him, irritated that he made fun of her. Her burning eyes now didn't miss what they had missed before, his teeth perfect and white, his lower lip slightly bigger than the upper one and she craved to taste him.

He placed a warm large hand on her moving one, to stop it. She looked up at him, she didn't know how he had gotten beside her so quickly and without her noticing. She instantly jerked her hand back. Her brain told her to call the cops, to make him go away. Her heart, along with her body, begged for something very different and wanted it to start. She had no idea which would prove the strongest.

As he stood in front of her, each hand holding the counter's edge, locking her between his arms, she had a pretty good idea of which one was winning. Her heart couldn't beat any faster. She didn't know, but he felt just like her, hungry, needy. He bent his head to kiss her and she made a final lame attempt to escape his tempting embrace.

He grinned. "I don't bite…" His mouth moved near her ear and he whispered in a low sexy voice that had her knees secretly shaking. "Only if you ask."

There was no escaping any more. He tried to kiss her again and she gave in. Everything started to burn from that point on, the kiss hungry, long and extremely shameless. He held her tightly, his hands on her hips, her hands held his shoulders. Billy lifted her up, positioning her on the sink. Julie wrapped her long legs around his burning well build body. As if possible, their kiss deepened even further.

Billy leaned her over, the small of her back landing on the sink's tap. The cold metal collided with her warm skin, sending wild shivers down her spine. He felt her shivering against him and he almost shivered in response. This encounter turned out to be better than both had ever imagined, they could barely wait to take the next step.

His goatee tickled her soft skin as he placed kisses on her neck, her head jerked backwards. His fingers trailed underneath her top and started to lift it, but she stopped him.

"Afraid?" He grinned at her, his chest heaving of his struggle to breath.

"Upstairs." She managed to say before his lips came crashing back onto hers. Her legs gripped tightened around his body as he lifter her from the sink and started walking towards the stairs. Their journey upstairs got interrupted by a couple of near falls followed by heatened kisses They didn't stop touching for a second.

He finally lowered her feet to the floor, standing in front of her door. She twisted the handle and lead him indoors, he kicked the door shut. He didn't stop to look around to see what her apartment looked like, his body didn't give him time, it only eyed the bedroom. He ripped their clothes off, all the time directing her to her bed, that was when fun began.

_Stir me up, stir me up_

_Make it hot, make it naughty_

_Stir me up, me up_

_I like that, boy you've got me_

_I know that you want me too_

_Make you feel like your my boo_

_So boy get me in the mood tonight_

_That's right it's gotta be all or nothing_

_Don't make me wait, let me know that ya want me_

_I don't wanna sleep alone tonight_

_You can stay as long as the moon is_

_Shining in my little bedroom_

_I just gotta have you by my side_

_I don't wanna sleep alone_

_Tonight I gotta have you by my side_

_I know I've been watching you_

_You've been checkin' on me too_

_Oh boy, are you man enough for me_

_Do just what ya gotta do_

_I can taste the heat in you_

_Oh boy, let me take a bite in you_

**Stir Me Up - Hadise**


	6. Decoy

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for taking too long to update! Promise I'll do it quicker from now on!**

**Prettypinkcrane, you're right about the red jacket being a Joe thing, and totally agree about Billy looking sexier in black. But I saw a pic of Billy wearing the jacket and thought something along 'let's change' lol. But just then I watched the deleted scene and saw that he only used it as a sort of tribute to Joe. Well... no matter what he wears, he's sexy. If fact, if he wears nothing at all it's better. Ok, please, someone stop me! lol**

**Enjoy...**

That wasn't her first weird dream, but surely it had to be the strangest of them all. It felt so real, her body still burning with fulfillment. Did Julie really crave for him so badly she needed to dream about it? She yawned and rolled over in her bed, facing where Billy Darley had been in her dream, laying beside her. Her brow frowned as her eyes spotted a scrappy piece of paper, laying on the pillow beside hers.

"I'll come over tonight." She read out loud. It wasn't a request or an order. It was a promise. She looked at the light pink sheet around her body, and flashes of last night's event started to pop up in her lazy brain. It hadn't been a dream at all. Last night did happen.

After her morning shower, Julie looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like someone who had a bad hangover, she looked tired though she felt pleased at the same time. Her tongue played with her cut lip. _"Damn, could he have acted any more like a cannibal?"_ It ached a little, along with her hips. All proof that it had been everything but a dream, literally speaking.

She shouldn't be thinking about it now, she didn't complain when it happened, in fact, it just deepened the frenzy. God, she was such a weirdo! Julie blow dried her fringe and left the rest of her hair to dry naturally. Grabbing a dark jeans, red blouse and her much loved dark brown cowboy boots and getting them on, Julie headed out of her colorful apartment, slamming the door behind her. She was mad at herself, she couldn't ignore what had happened, she couldn't forget it… she couldn't wait for the day to be over.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" Bones spit at his oldest son blank face.

"Out." Billy answered icily. God, he hated having to face this man.

"I don't care if you're around there fucking whores, guys or whatever it is that you fucking do! But I care if you don't get your fucking job done! That's not enough fucking money! This is last time I warn you. If I find out you and our little fucking gang have been stealing from me, I swear I'll…"

"We haven't been stealing." Billy icily cut him off.

"Don't fucking interrupt me!" Bones roughly tossed Billy's backpack back at him, who caught it handily. "Fuck off now!" Billy didn't need to be told a second time, he stormed out of his father's suffocating office.

"Bodie, get the boys on the corner, we need more money." Billy called his friend as soon as he was out and ordered around, flipping his cell phone without another word. "Fucking greedy old man." He cursed, kicking the trash can near him. He really needed to reach his money quota, other wise, there would be no next time. That he understood all too well.

"Dawg, let's eat!" Bodie cried to his boss. "We've collected more in half a day than we've done the entire last week."

"I know." Billy sighed. "Let's go eat."

At the Four Roses, the guys gathered around their usual table, on their usual chairs. The food there was terrible, but the Darley gang got it for free. Plus, they made it up every night by consuming enough alcohol to keep the bar going. Today the air felt heavy, especially for those who sat next to their leader.

Joe tried to lighten the mood, unsure he did the right thing, but he'd take his chances. "So Billy... did you see Hottie last night?"

The guys looked up, yet so did Ashley who stood nearby, drying glasses with a cloth. She had gotten aware of what her friend might be getting into, Julie becoming a reason for a good laugh and someone to spend money on. That didn't pleas her one bit. But she surely couldn't say that in Billy Darley's face. And Ashley honestly hoped Julie wouldn't be the one to do it either. She thought of Julie as a brave one, and she was, but not enough to face him.

A flash of a smirk played on Billy's lips. "Throw me the money."

"You did it?" Tommy asked in disbelief. Ashley pretended to be concentrating on her task. While she rubbed the glasses, her head down, she took in every bit of conversation she could.

"Of course I fucking did it!"

"And where's the proof?" Bodie asked with a playful smirk. Billy tossed his cell phone at him. "Fuck! Here she is! Sleeping like an angel!" He laughed as he passed Billy's phone to the other members, so they could see the girl covered by her light pink sheets, sleeping peacefully. The pic showed her from her shoulders up, just enough to make the point and to show Billy had owned his price.

"What's her name again?" Jamie asked, without taking his eyes off the cell phone.

"Julie." Billy answered, no emotion in his voice.

Ashley's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Julie had fallen for him. But then again, everyone knew how sexy Billy could be, or at least, everyone had a fairly good idea. "Sammy. I'll take my break now." She informed her boss. Already taking the apron off.

"On lunch time Ashley?"

"There's something I need to do." She replied quickly before almost running through the door. "And it ain't gonna be easy." She mumbled to herself as she struggled against the cold wind.

"Ok Dawg, I won't call dibs against your charm ever again." Bodie laughed as he tossed his share of the money on the pile in front of Billy.

"I told you." Billy raised his chin a little bit, it always felt good to prove people wrong and to show them who's in charge.

"I'm impressed big brother." Joe insusted, knowing Julie to be beautiful, but definately a handful.

"Watch and learn Joey."

"Ash! Hey!" Kristin greeted her friend with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Kiki! Is Julie around?"

"Oh, she just left to take her car to the garage. The old thing gave up on her last time she needed it."

"Too bad. Mind if I wait for her?"

"Of course not! What is it you wanna talk to her about?"

"Sorry, but I think she'll want to keep this private."

"Oh. Alright. Suite yourself." Kristin flashed her a friendly smile before serving the few costumers.

"Kiki!" Ally giggled happily to see her friend around.

"Hey!"

"Shouldn't you be working? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Julie to come back."

"Come back? She won't be here until at least five."

"What?"

"After taking her car, she's got a dentist appointment and then she had to go shop for I don't know what."

"Damn…"

"Do you want me to leave her a message?"

"Nah. I'll come by later."

"Alright then."

"Bye girls."

"See ya." Kristin and Ally said at the same time, a bit worried. Ashley seemed concerned about something, and it involved Julie. Maybe it had to do with the cut lip she showed off this morning? For her sake, they hoped not.

Julie walked in the Falcon with a smile. Her car repaired and back in action although it had cost her a small fortune, she didn't suffer on the dentist's chair and she found the stuff she had gone shopping for.

"Hey!" She greeted Kristin and Ally.

"Hey." They answered. But only Ally continued speaking. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah. Thank God!"

"Ash came looking for you."

"What did she need?"

"She didn't say... She wanted to speak to you and you alone."

"Do you think it's something serious?" Julie frowned.

"Have done anything wrong lately?"

Julie froze and shook her head with an amused chuckle. "No." It really depended on Ally's conception of 'wrong' but she didn't feel like dwelling.

"Then I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright then. I'll call her."

Julie went upstairs, placed the supermarket bags on the floor and reached for her cell phone.

They were just about to close when Ashley came back.

"Hey, there you are!" Julie smiled and Ashley nervously did the same. "Ok, spill it out! Because you made us all curious." Kristin and Ally were around and Julie didn't mind.

"Maybe we should go upstairs."

Julie frowned. What could be so serious that it could not be said in front of the others?

"Will you tell me now?" Julie impatiently asked right after she closed her apartment's door.

"Ok." Ashley took a deep breath. "This isn't going to please you at all. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of it, but knowing you, I don't think I am."

"Just say it!" She said on the edge of the couch, facing her friend sitting on the chair.

"It's about Billy Darley." Julie's eyes widened. "I heard them talking at the bar. Julie, it was all a set-up. They made a bet whether Billy would sleep with you or not."

"What!?"

"And today they were talking about the result…" Ashley took a moment to continue. "Billy showed off a picture on his cell phone, of you sleeping."

"What!?" Julie got up, totally pissed off. She knew sleeping with him would be bad, that he was bad. But she had not seen this coming. "Are you sure about this?"

"One hundred percent. I couldn't believe it first. I never really thought you would fall for him."

"Son of a bitch!" Julie shook her head. "God, what was I thinking? An one night stand is something but a freaking bet is another! Hell!" She got so frustrated! She should have known better.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because you have no idea how hard it is to resist him! I tried! I walked away from him. But in a blink of an eye he was breathing down my neck again! His hold on me was so intense that I just couldn't fight against it! Ugh! I hate myself for being so weak!"

Ashley shook her head, she knew what her friend talked about. She wasn't the first of them to make a mistake like that and wouldn't be the last, but she was the first to make it with this specific someone. "I gotta head back to the Four Roses. It's gonna start to be crowded. I'm so sorry Julie."

"Don't be... You can't help it. Thank you for telling me Ash."

"No problem. But please, don't tell anyone I told you. My brother will rip my head off. If Billy doesn't get his chance first."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks."

"Come on. I'll walk you out. I have to deliver the coffee at the hospital."

She could feel her heart pounding in her head, as if it was about to explode. How could she be such a fool? A picture! He snapped a fucking picture of her to show off to his friends! She felt extremely dirty.

"Julie! Hello!" Mark shot her a perfect pleasant smile, but she did not feel in the mood for pleasanteries.

"Hey. Here's your coffee."

"Are you alright? You seem... troubled?" His voice sounded gentle, but she glared at him.

"I'm fine."

"What happened to your lip?" Mark noticed the wound when she spoke. She had been biting it since she stepped into the white hallway, the very moment he had gotten aware of her presence. Did he catch her sent in the air or something?

She pressed her lips together. "Nothing."

"Come along. I have an ointment that will make it better." He took her hand in his, leaving Julie no choice but to follow the sweet young doctor. He sat her on one of the emergency stretchers and reached for the ointment inside of a drawer. After putting a bit of it on his finger, he sweetly placed it on her injury. In the beginning, she flinched, pulling away, making him smile. "Here." He handed the tube to her. "I think it's gonna be useful."

She gave him a truly thankful smile. "Thanks Mark."

"Don't mention it." Another charming smile. A lock of his dark hair fell on his blue eyes and he threw it back.

"I better go." Julie walked out of the room. Mark behind her. When they reached the reception, she turned to face him. "Thanks again."

"Hope I'll see you again soon Julie."

She chuckled. "Enjoy your coffee."

Then she walked out, not noticing the receptionist's dirty glare at her. Mark Westling was too charming for the coffee girl. She couldn't understand how the girl kept turning him down. She must be mental.

Julie got in her car and drove back home. Her brief encounter with Mark calmed her down a little bit. He was so sweet and careful. But her features straightened and hardened as soon as she eyed the black Mustang parked in front of the Falcon. Fury started to seep out of her pores. She didn't care if he was a freaking gang leader, he was a jerk just like all the others.

Julie got out of her car, locked it and walked over to the back entry of the Falcon, which lead directly to her apartment. On her way, she glanced at the tattooed car, finding it empty. That only made her feel worse, asking herself where he had hidden himself. She turned into the little alley and there he was. Leaning against the wall, beside the door, smoking a cigarette. She kept walking towards the back entrance as if there was nobody there.

He blew out some smoke and tossed the cancer stick away. "I've been waiting for you Jules." He smirked at her.

She didn't meet his eyes. "Fuck off Darley." She opened the door, but before she could step in, Billy grabbed her arm. Her reflex immediate, her fist met his jaw before he could blink.

"What's fucking wrong with you?" That had been a good one. Even being pissed at it, he noticed how great she looked when she had that angry fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm mad because I didn't get my part of the bargain! After all, if it wasn't for me being such a damn fool, you wouldn't have filled your pockets! Maybe that's what's wrong with me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Quit the acting! You're not good at it."

She couldn't fucking know. Could she?

"Why don't we go inside and we'll talk about whatever it is that bothers you?" He tried to be comprehensive.

"Stop it!" She shouted angrily. "I know you just wanted to win a fucking bet you made with your crew! Congratulations! You already have your price saved on your fucking cell phone. What do you want now?"

Fuck. She knows. "Jules..." He used his new nickname to her. Hoping it would calm her down.

"Fuck you Darley! Don't go nicknaming me around! Oh wait, perhaps you should! What'd you think about Decoy? It sounds pretty good, don't you think?"

"Hey..."His patience was just about to go over the edge with her, but he tried one more time.

"No! Don't try to get my attention! You're a stinking son of a bitch!" She made an attempt to get in but he held her again. This time with both hands.

"Fucking stay where you are and fucking listen to me!" He shouted angrily.

"No! I have a better option. We'll play something called hide and seek. You go hide and I'll count until eternity!" She kicked his groin, which forced him to release his grip on her wrists. Billy finally backed away groaning and she quickly stepped in, locking the door behind her.

Her head spun in fury, tears started to fill her tired green eyes. By the time she reached her bed, they rolled down and kept going, but she insisted on wiping them off fiercely, her cheeks red. Julie slept with her fingers digging into the pillow and shaking in anger. That's what you get when you let your body win.

Billy angrily walked back to his car. He hated her. Yeah, she's a hot girl, but she also hit his nerves so badly! She fucking hit him like he meant nothing to her. _"Face it, she ain't afraid of ya."_ Yes, he had used her, but couldn't she just get over it? After all, he had come back to her. He came by yesterday, because he wanted to! He came tonight, waiting for her, because he wanted to! Fuck that bet! Fuck that picture! He hated her.

"Fucking bitch!" He cursed, kicking his car's front wheel.

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late_

_Pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_And I'll be distant as stars reminiscing_

_Your heart's been wasted on me_

_You've never been so used_

_As I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue,_

_You should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_I'm not sorry at all_

_No, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)_

_I'm won't be sorry at all_

_No, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)_

_I'd do it over again_

**Decoy - Paramore**


	7. Kidnap

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! So glad that you like it! **

**Here's the next one. Tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome!**

**Enjoy...**

"I won't ask again! Who fucking spilled the beans?" Billy angrily slapped the table, making the glasses dance.

"We told you Billy! No one!" Heco reassured the whole crew's former statement. Which their boss fiercely ignored.

"There must be someone! She couldn't have figured that out by herself!" He was pissed off. Julie found out about the bet and shoved him off. She didn't want him near her anymore and it bothered him more then he could have foreseen. His dark eyes scanned the uneasy guys in front of him. "Found out." They all nodded and took a last sip of their glasses. "Joe, I need you to do something for me."

...

Ally giggled all her way towards Julie.

"What?" Julie asked annoyed. Adding to last night's anger and the little and not so comfortable sleep she got, she was able to rip somebody's head off.

"I think your cranky mood is about to change."

"I don't mean to be rude with you Ally, but mind your own business."

Julie's emotionless tone didn't keep her from smiling. That deeply bored Julie. She hated being around smiley people when she just felt like breaking everything within her reach.

"Alright…" Ally backed away laughing. Good for her, she got far out of reach.

Julie had calmed herself down by concentrating on the song playing in the background. It didn't took long until a voice interrupted her efforts.

"Can I kidnap you?" A deep male voice said behind her, making her jump in surprise.

She turned to face whoever it was. "Usually kidnappers don't ask permission."

"I told you she's crankier than usual today." Ally said while passing by and Julie glared.

His blue eyes sparkled, reflecting his perfect white teeth. "Maybe I can change that. I know quite a bit of alternative relaxing care."

"I'm working Mark. I can't be kidnapped while working. I gotta get my paycheck."

"I've got that covered." Her discouraging tone didn't wash the cheer away from his.

"May I ask how?"

"You don't work here alone." He smiled and jerked his head to the side. Julie followed the direction and her eyes fell upon her co-workers, who were waving at her, laughing.

"Great." She mumbled to herself. Another set up thing.

"I knew you'd be difficult but hadn't expected this much opposition." He walked towards her, going to the other side of the counter, where she stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Kidnapping you without your permission." He chuckled before throwing her on his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Whoa! Put me down!"

"Bye girls." Mark flashed a smile towards Ally and Kristin, knocking their breath away.

Mark finally put Julie back on the ground. She glared at him, making him smile amused before handing her a helmet.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"You might want to have your head covered. Just to be on the safe side, you know. Not that I'm a bad driver at all." He motioned towards the shiny black Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special parked beside them.

Julie's mouth hung open. "Are you kidding me?"

He laughed, full of himself. "Bought this baby six months ago. Never carried anyone but me. You're a very special guest, you know."

"Where are we going?"

"Where the road leads us."

Julie couldn't help but giggle. This would rock, excitement flowed through her veins. She put the helmet on, thinking how ridiculous she might be looking right now.

"Wait!" Ally ran from the shop, holding Julie's purple leather jacket. "You forgot this."

"Oh! Thanks." Julie smiled.

"Have fun!" Ally shouted heartily. She was so happy to see her friend smiling and not angrily frowning drowning in her own thoughts.

"We will." Mark assured with his shiny smile. "Hop on." His gaze turned to Julie, who had just put the jacket on. As soon as her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her body melted against his, the motorcycle took off with an angry roar.

...

"Can I help you?" Kristin unwilling asked the guy standing in front of her. He had been there before, asking after Julie.

"Where's Hot- I mean Julie?" Joe asked. He needed to deliver a message from his brother. And he better get it done.

"She's not here."

"Where can I find her?"

"I don't know." Kristin shrugged.

Joe sighed. "Is she upstairs?"

"No."

"Look, you gotta tell me where she is!"

"What do you want from her?"

"Whatever it is, it's not of your business. I don't even know myself. That's my brother's business."

"Your brother's business? What does he want with Julie? Who is he?"

Joe smirked, maybe this would make her start talking. "Billy Darley."

Kristin's eyes widened. Smelling trouble, Ally got near them. "What's going on here?"

"He wants to know where Julie is."

"We don't know. Why?"

"Did something happen to her?" Billy would be so pissed at that.

"No. It's none of your business. And if you don't want anything from the menu, I'm sorry but we can't help you." Joe lost his temper and grabbed Ally's arm angrily. "Ow! Let go!"

"Tell me where she is!"

"Let go of her!" Kristin helped her friend off the thug. "She's off on a road trip."

"By herself?"

The girls eyed each other. If they told him she was alone, they might go after her. So maybe it was wiser to say the truth. "No. She's with Mark."

"Who the fuck is Mark?"

"He's a doctor. Now either you leave or I'll call the cops."

Joe chuckled. "Thanks for the help." He pinched Kristin's cheek and she flinched away in disgust.

...

They had been riding for a good half an hour to the country side of the city's area. The view was beautiful. It had been almost a year since Julie had seen those fields, back when she first arrived. The cold wind blew on their faces and the sun kept shining all the way, except for a few clouds around. Their position hadn't changed, Julie's arms were still wrapped around Mark's body, they were just more relaxed than when they first took off.

When they started passing the small houses, Mark turned right on an almost hidden path and kept going. Julie wondered where they were, Mark never hesitated. After ten minutes, Mark turned the engine off, the loud rumble now replaced by the happy singing of birds. They were now standing in front of a nice ranch house. She could see there was a lake not too far away, the house had a homely look and a wonderful smell coming from, she assumed, the kitchen.

"Marky?" Someone called from inside. Julie frowned amused before laughing at him. Just then, an elderly lady walked out to greet them. Her features were soft and she had a huge smile on her wrinkled lips.

"Grandma!" He smiled and went to meet her. He bent so she could give him a truly tight warm hug.

"It's been so long since you've been here. I'm so glad you came my dear!"

"Grandma, I want you to meet my friend, Julie." He beckoned Julie with his hand. She walked closer with a small shy smile on her lips.

"Hello." She politely offered her hand.

"Oh honey!" She hugged the young woman, catching her by surprise. "She's beautiful." She looked up to Mark and he chuckled, while Julie blushed a little. That wasn't like her, but she couldn't help it. "Come on in!"

"She tends to get a little too hearty." He laughed. Julie didn't answer, just gave him a small laugh back. "Ready to eat until you explode?"

"Bring it on." She smiled as they headed inside.

Polly was a sweetheart and probably the proudest grandmother out there. She had raised Mark, since his mother left him with his father, who then ran away, leaving a baby behind for his mother to look after. Polly gave the young boy all she could, but he wanted more. He didn't want to take care of cows on a ranch, he wanted to be a doctor. And he fought for it, fought hard until he got what he wanted. Julie listened to his story with a small smile on her lips, laughing occasionally. She never thought his childhood had been that difficult. Then she told them about her own. Mark gasped in surprise when he got to know she spent a whole lot of years between combat tanks and regimentals.

"I never really respected curfews." They all laughed.

After eating a delicious homemade lunch, Mark and Julie took a walk by the lake. It had a small forest around it, the air smelled delicious and it was so refreshing.

"I didn't freak you out, did I?" He asked, sitting on the grass in the shadow of a huge tree.

"No." She frowned. How could he freak her out? "How would you do that?"

He laughed. "Bringing you here to meet Grandma and stuff… On the way I thought you'd kind of freak out."

"Nah. It's nice. This place is so good." She laid down and closed her eye, letting the wind play with her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked casually, but there was an edge of importance in his voice.

"Yeah." Julie didn't open her eyes.

"Why did you say maybe I was too good for you?"

Crap. Why would he bring this up now? Everything was going so well. Julie sighed and sat back. "What I meant was that…Er… I don't really know how to explain."

"Try." He encouraged, hope evident in his soft voice.

She shook her head. "I've done a lot of crap during my life. I'm not as good as you might think."

"We all do crap Ju." She looked up at him, it was the first time he called her by a nickname. "If I was looking for a saint, I'd date a statue."

She laughed. "Right…"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"What?"

"Well, we're getting to know each other. It's time to ask questions." He chuckled.

"Lavender. I don't like daises, they make me sneeze."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Hmm… I don't really like that band thing. I'm into classical music."

Julie made a disgusted expression. "Classical? Ew!"

He laughed. "What's yours?"

"Linkin Park."

"All that noise?"

She smiled. "All that noise."

"Favorite movie?"

"Hmm… That's a tough one! Oh! Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it mixes action and comedy. Not to mention that Orlando Bloom is totally hot." Julie giggled and Mark laughed amused.

"I'd go with Legends of The Fall."

"Ah that's a really good one!"

"Because Brad Pitt is also totally hot?"

She laughed. "That too." They stood a minute in a comfortable silence, until Julie thought of something. "Why did you decide to be a doctor?"

Mark raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "I think I was what? Eight or something. I had a puppy and he had twisted his little leg while we were playing around. I felt really guilty and desperate. I should have taken better care of him, after all, he was my responsibility. I ran to Tim, a man who used to work here, carrying the pup and crying. I thought he was going to die."

He paused to laugh at his own innocence. Julie watched him. "He lived on ranches his whole life, you know, he knew how to take care of animals. He made an improvised clamp and kept him locked in for a week. After that, he was healed and ready to play. He was so happy to be able to run again as if nothing had happened. From that time on, I decided I'd try to do that with every human being. I wanted to make people feel better after a fall… literally." He added with a chuckle.

"Wow." Julie simply whispered and smiled at him. "That's really nice of you."

He shrugged in modesty. "So, what about you? Did you always dream about working in a coffee shop?"

Julie laughed, she had gotten used to the jokes everyone played on her. "Nah…"

"Come on, I told you my story."

"Mine isn't as honorable as yours."

"Doesn't matter. It's your story."

"Well…After my mom died, my dad dragged me to the military base because there was no one to watch over me. But he was always traveling and training soldiers. So I either stayed with the soldiers of the Minnesota military base or I hung out with the other army brats. Usually it was both. We got into a lot of trouble, going where we weren't supposed to go. The soldiers kind of trained us as well and then we practiced the fighting skills amongst ourselves. It was really funny. Being the only girl who actually did the informal training, I had to be better than good and stand up for myself. Otherwise they'd make my life a living hell. But I never thought about striving for military career. That's what my father would have expected."

"Rebel, huh?" Mark chuckled.

"You have no idea. So I grew up around the same guys, my friends were all going for the army, but I decided to go on with school. Even though I sucked at it. I almost failed high school's last semester but I made it. Then I decided to go for Art major."

Mark snorted. "Sorry."

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking! Sometimes I liked it, but mostly, I hated it. To memorize all those paintings' names and the painters' style just wasn't my cup of tea. Plus, I wanted to get out of that place, until today I don't know why. I just knew I had to get out. It didn't feel right to be living there and only there when there was the whole world out there. Of course my dad didn't support the idea, so he wouldn't help me with a penny. That's why I could only manage to travel across the country. I ended up here, where a friend of mine had a cousin, Ally. In a matter of two days I had a roof and a job. It all sort of clicked."

"That's truly adventurous!"

Julie laughed. It was lame. "You never thought about living somewhere else?"

"I did… a lot."

"Then why didn't you take off?"

"I could never leave her." He motioned towards the house and Julie understood what he meant.

"Oh."

"But it's good. You know, to have something that holds you back." Julie made a face and Mark laughed.

They talked about random stuff until he decided it was time to get back. It was really easy to talk to Mark, it was like he'd understand everything. Though Julie didn't tell him everything. How could she? How could she look into his eyes and say she slept with a dangerous gang leader, who then took a picture of her to show off to his crew? That she knew nothing about him except his name, his brother's name and his social position. Well that's not true, he also mentioned he grew up working on cars because his father owned a body shop. She wouldn't be shocked at all if he felt the way she felt about herself towards this. Urgh!

Suddenly the sun hid behind heavy dark clouds. By the time they reached the city, it started raining and as Mark pulled up in front of the coffeeshop, it was pouring down. Strangely, none of the powerful motorcycle's passengers cared that it didn't provide safety from the water.

"You wanna come in?" Julie yelled in Mark's ear so he could listen to her just after she took the helmet off.

"I'm fine. Go on, you'll get sick. I'd hate to take care of you!" He joked laughingly.

"Alright. Bye! Thanks Mark!" She hugged him from behind and got off the vehicle.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled while Julie handed him the extra helmet.

"Drive safe!" She waved and he took off.

...

Baggy got home really late that night.

"Baggy?" Ashley called from the couch.

"Hey little sis. What you doing up this late?"

"I was waiting for you. I got worried."

"You know you don't need to do that."

"I know… But Billy seemed more pissed than ever today."

"Argh. I'm trying to figure out something impossible. There's no explanation for such thing!" He said more to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Business Ash. Business… Just don't get involved." Ashley shrugged and then walked away. He was home and safe, she could sleep now. But then a thought crossed Baggy's mind. "Hey. Wait!"

"What?"

"Have you seen any of the guys talking to the muffin girl?"

"Who?"

He took a moment. "Julie."

She swallowed hard. "Er no. Why?"

"Nothing… Ashley?"

"What?" She asked too quickly.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you chewing the inside of your mouth?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! And you do it every time you're lying!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He grabbed her arm. Of course, he wouldn't do anything against her, but she needed a little push to start talking. "Alright! Let me go." He did. "I heard you guys in the bar that day."

Baggy groaned. "Fuck Ash! Tell me you didn't…"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Damnit! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"Because she's my friend!"

"Fuck! Who else knows about it?

"I only talked about it to her. She probably didn't tell the other girls either."

"You better hope it stays that way. Hell! What have you done? If he ever finds out…Ashley, Billy will kill you."

She knew just how right he was.

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_With all these left over feelings of you_

_Cause I don't know_

_And tell me how I'm supposed to feel_

_When all these nightmares become real_

_Cause I don't know_

_And I don't think you see_

_The places inside me that I find_

_And I don't know how we_

_Separate the lies here from the truth_

_And I don't know how we_

_Woke up one day somehow thought we knew_

_Exactly what we're supposed to do_

_So leave me at the roadside_

_And hang me up and out to dry_

_So leave me at the roadside_

_And hang me up and out to dry_

**Roadside - Rise Against**


	8. Exposed

**Thank you so much for the review HermioneandMarcus!**

**Here's the next! Please, tell me what you all think!**

**Enjoy...**

"That's it?" Ally asked when Julie told her about yesterday with Mark.

"Yup."

"Not a single kiss?"

"Aw please Ally!"

"Oh poor him. You stopped him, didn't you?"

"No…" Julie looked back at the TV. They were supposed to be watching a movie at Ally's place, but talk had already taken half of it and now she had no idea what was happening. "Damn, we missed half of the movie."

"Will you go out again?"

"God Ally! You sound like a high school girl!"

"I'm just asking!" The phone started ringing and Ally raced to get it. Probably expecting it to be her boyfriend, Jimmy.

"Hi!…What?… Are you sure?… A what?… Where?… Now?… Alright. I will. Ok, thanks!"

"What's up?" Julie looked up at her friend.

"It's a little boring here, don't you think? Let's go out!"

"Where?" Julie frowned.

"A club! Let's go dance!" Ally was already choosing her outfit.

"Who was it on the phone?"

"Kristin! Ashley and her are already there."

"Oh alright. You got anything black there?"

...

"Are you sure this is the right place Ally?"

"Yes. That's what she said… is it hidden or something?"

"Maybe that neon lighting and the Armani suit gave it away right there." Julie pointed. Both girls walked to where the security guard stood, blocking their entrance.

"Hi!" They exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in. This is a private club."

"Aaw come on! Our friends are already in there!" Julie pouted and then flashed a charming smile.

"This is as much as you're gonna see of the place." He wouldn't change his mind.

The girls walked back, thinking of a way to get in. Just then, they spotted two other girls outside smoking. One was dressed as an angel and the other as a French maid.

"Is it a costume party?" Julie frowned.

"Er… No. Oh look, they're getting in!" The girls got inside through a back door, Julie and Ally silently followed them and ended up in a dressing room, full of costumes.

"Ow! This makes my Halloween sailor costume look descent." Julie commented while looking around. Girls were dressing up in sexy costumes all around the place. "Ally?"

"Huh?"

"What are we doing here? Kristin and Ashley aren't here, are they?"

"Hmm… no."

"Ally!"

"Let me explain! A source told me Jimmy was here, so I had to check it out."

"What? You lie, drag me to a strip club and all because of a boy?"

"Well, I have to find out what he's doing here!"

"You don't want me to tell you, do you?"

"That's not the point. Come here." Ally grabbed Julie's hand and both got into a room. A silver plaque let them know this was a private area, they weren't supposed to be in there.

"Ally, I really doubt he's gonna be between those folders."

"I'm looking for costumers' record."

"You can't be serious!"

"Come on, help me!" Both girls opened the drawers and started going through the files.

"Let's talk in my office." A male voice said outside. The girls' eyes grew and they pushed the drawers shut just before a guy opened the door, with two other guys behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked the girls, terribly pissed off. They smiled innocently.

"We're looking for the hmm…" Julie tried to explain but came up with nothing.

"Oh don't be shy!" Ally smiled and pushed her a little forward. "She's here to dance."

...

"I'm tired of drinking here in this crap." Billy complained. He had been complaining the whole day and now the whole night. He was really a pain in the ass today.

"Let's go somewhere else then." Joe sounded annoyed at his brother behavior, though he tried not to show his annoyance, otherwise he'd get a slap on the head.

"Where baby? You wanna get another chocolate frappuccino?" Jamie laughed alone, everyone else shut up. Jamie looked around awkwardly, Billy's deadly stare fixed on him. Damn his big mouth.

"Maybe we could hit the Windgate?" Bodie smirked.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Tommy looked at the others, they all seemed to agree. "Do you still have those contacts Billy?"

"Of course." Billy stood up. "Let's get the fuck out of here." They all cheered and headed to the cars.

...

"Remember me to never trust your sources again." Julie growled at Ally while she was changing into her costume. They had no choice, for their sake, Julie would have to do this. It's not like they'd call the cops on them, they'd do a lot worse.

"Aw come on Julie! It's not that bad!"

"You say that because it isn't you!" A moment later, Julie had the first part of her outfit on. "So…What you say?"

Ally chuckled. "God bless America."

...

The stripper on stage just finished her routine. Julie waited impatiently behind the curtains.

"On a second thought, I think I better not do it!" She panicked and turned around, but Ally held her in place.

"No No! You better do it. Just ask Mr. Shoot-First-Ask-Later right there." She motioned with her head to the heavy built security guard not too far from them. "Thinking is bad. Dancing is good!"

"You better find Jimmy!"

"I will! Go!"

"And now… a first timer here. Please, greet warmly our American pride. The hot…the sexy… Amber Waves." A voice blasted from the speakers. All the men turned their attention to the stage that had a standard pole right on the middle. The white curtains had an American flag projected on them. Julie then stepped out and faced the crowd, every single head turned into her direction. Men started whistling and she smiled, feeling totally awkward.

Billy Darley and his entire crew stared at the stage, some with their mouth hanging open. Billy sat taken aback, waiting for the show to start. The girl's face hidden by the shadow of her white cowboy hat, her hair also hidden, yet she had something familiar to him. She had a red flannel half shirt on, the ends tied into a knot between her perfect breasts. Light low waist jeans skirt with a large belt and a pair of red high heels leather boots finished her look. Most of her body was exposed, but the men screamed for more.

A loud sexy beat filled the place. Julie had to do something. She put her hands on the edge of her skirt and started to do a couple of uncoordinated moves, turning around slowly. She then undid the knot that kept the shirt together and took it off . After a moment and other moves, better ones this time, her confidence growing by the minute, she undid the belt and took off the skirt, while men cheered, revealing her other outfit underneath.

"Fuck! That's what I call American pride!" Tommy managed to say.

Now, she had a bikini on. It was all embroidered with shinny red, blue and white, forming the American flag. She still had the bright red boots and the white hat on. Julie bent really low, took her hat off and then straightened again, releasing her locks and allowing people to see who she was.

Everyone whistled, except for the guys around one particular table. By the time she turned to face them, their eyes grew wide and wild, even Billy didn't manage to hide his surprise, though he covered it up quickly, while the others didn't even seem to try. Her eyes landed right on that table. Her gaze locked with his glare and they could all notice that moment made her feel way more awkward.

Julie just decided to ignore them. She smiled and did her final moves using the pole, moving her ass and shaking her hips more than necessary, inflicting as much damage as possible. Then the song started to fade away, and she got off of the stage using the little stairs leading to the audience, like the strippers had done before. After that, they had headed to a table to get a tip, she was supposed to do the same, but she decided against walking up to complete strangers.

"That was delicioouss…" The voice said again before introducing the next one. Julie sexily walked to the only table that she trusted not to take advantage, the men too shocked to make a move. She was damn unlucky today. On the inside, she wanted to kill Ally, but on the surface, a smirk played on her lips. All the guys carefully glared at her then at Billy, not sure to say something when she approached. Billy didn't say a thing because he didn't want to, not now. But anyone could see he was pissed, on the verge of blowing up. Julie got near Joe and sat on his lap.

"Wow!" He flinched but Julie threw her arms around his neck. "What you doing?"

"Aw Joey, giving you a lap dance." She answered smiling cockily. He looked terrified. He was terrified. Not because he had a hot girl on his lap, hell no! But because he could feel his big brother's angry glare on the two of them. Actually, angry wasn't strong enough, he was furious. Joe put his hands up and tried to look away, an extremely hard task with her boobs just about in his face. She took his face in her hands. "Stop looking at me like if I'm Jabba or I'll get fired." She smiled sarcastically at him and then motioned to the body guard near them, watching the area.

"What you want me to do?"

"Hmm. Give me a twenty."

Joe took a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and then wondered where he had to put it. His hand went up and down, unsteady, without touching her body. Julie sighed, took the bill from his hand and then placed it inside the up part of her bikini. After that, she got off of Joe's lap and he could finally breathe. If his brother's glare wasn't nerve wrecking enough, he still had to concentrate on not losing control of his hormones.

"Bye." She smiled at them all. When her eyes met Billy's, her face dropped and she didn't keep the gaze for long. Julie turned to walk back to the dressing room.

"What the fuck was that?!" Joe shouted. The other guys didn't know what to do, they wanted to laugh at Joe, but at the same time knew Billy would shoot them if they did.

"Let's go." Billy simply said and they all followed him out.

...

Julie hurried to the dressing room, hoping to find Ally there. She wasn't.

"Ah Great!" This had to be the worst of her days. Of course, her life had to have a balance, after the great day with Mark, this awful night had to happen. The Darley gang had to be involved. One thing was sure, she had loved to feel and see his angry stare at her and his young brother. She couldn't have picked a better victim.

Julie managed to find her stuff, someone had put everything together in a corner. Her cell phone vibrated, a message coming in. It was from Ally, saying she had found Jimmy and that he'd have a bad time now. She was sorry she had left Julie there alone. Wait. Left there? Here? Damn! Now she was here all by herself and had to get home God knows how! She truly hated her life and her lack of luck… and her friends.

Julie got out by the back door unseen. So far so good. It was a matter of three steps until she saw the black Mustang parked in front of the alley.

"No… Please no." She pleaded to herself. Trying her best to ignore it, she walked as if he didn't stand there, waiting there for her.

"Have you already filled your client per night quota?" A deep husky voice asked from a shadow right after she passed it. Unwilling, Julie froze on the spot, she couldn't force herself to take even as small as one step forward, so she turned to face him. The first thing she saw, the way he blew the smoke out of his mouth. She shivered, then he stepped out of the darkness, revealing his tall, well build figure to her.

"Yes. Your brother was my last one." She answered, dark sarcasm dripping off her tone.

His eyes intensively looked at her, like memorizing her features. After all the heated glares tonight, she should be able to stand it without much problem. But his eyes where too deep, too mesmerizing to not get yourself caught up in them.

"Well, I'm too tired of the night. So I better get going." Julie managed to say after a moment. "Bye." She turned to walk but he grabbed her arm. He was expecting her to punch him but she didn't. "Let go of me Darley." She angrily snarled at him instead.

"What the fuck were you doing there?"

"What's wrong? I have a kick side job, so what? I gotta pay the bills." She said sarcastically and his grip around her arm tightened. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Not until I get the truth."

She fiercely shook her arm, to try to get loose, but it was useless. "You want the truth?!" She laughed darkly. "You fucking win a bet after sleeping with me and you want the damn truth?!"

"Yes." He insisted by tightening his grip.

"Stop it, you jerk! It's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't. Tell me Julie!" He shook her. This time she reacted and slapped his face with a flat wide opened hand. His face looked angrier and scarier with the red mark. He held his hold on her arm and now he got hold of the other.

"Let-go-of-me Darley!" She yelled in his face.

"What the fuck are you thinking going out with the fucking doctor?" It was the only time he raised his voice.

"Doctor? What the hell are you talking about?!" It didn't cross her mind, at that time, that he talked about Mark.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!"

"No I don't! You son of a bitch! Let go of me now!" Like foreseeing her moves, he pushed her back against the brick wall, locking her legs between his. A moment before she was about to kick him.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on! You're a stinking cheater, dirty asshole and I hate you!"

"I hate you too."

"Great! Then go to hell and leave me alone!" She tried to get away from him again, but he was way too strong and he outweighed her by way too much. "What do you want from me?" She hissed.

"I don't want anything _from_ you…" He got closer to her ear and whispered. "I want you."

"Fuck you Darley!" Her face reddened in anger and the angry fire sparkled her eyes even more.

Billy pressed his hard body harder against hers. His hand was big enough to strongly hold both her wrists. With his free hand, he held her face still in place and stared into her eyes a brief moment before crashing his lips against hers. She tried to fight against it, Julie pressed her lips together, but his tongue forced passage between them. At first her body was uneasy and hard in awareness, as he deepened the kiss, her muscles relaxed a bit and she gave in to the bliss of the kiss. His free hand went down to her neck, to her collar bone and then down to her waist. When he rested there, she handily knocked her head against his.

"Ow!" Both shouted as they broke apart. It hurt. But Julie would think about the pain later, she took off running without really knowing where she was headed too.

"Fuck…" Billy massaged his temple but a huge grin played on his lips. He chuckled to himself and got inside his car. He drove around to see where she was and right after he turned a corner, he saw her getting into a cab. She'd make it home safe. Billy drove back to his apartment with the image of a super sexy dancing Amber Waves stuck on his mind.

_There's so many things I like about you, I…_

_I just don't know where to begin,_

_I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,_

_I like the way you, act all surprised,_

_I like the way you, sing along,_

_I like the way you, always get it wrong,_

_I like the way you, clap your hands,_

_I like the way you, love to dance,_

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,_

_I like the way you, shake your hair,_

_I like the way you, like to touch,_

_I like the way you, stare so much,_

_but most of all..._

_Yeah.._

_most of all..._

_I like the way you move..._

_I like the way you move..._

**I like the way you move - Bodyrockers**


	9. Trapped

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! Keep them coming, pleaseee!**

**Hey, I've made a vid for this fanfic. Check it out: /watch?vb24BAGEULJo I know it kinda sucks, I don't have the programs and stuff lol But I tried to stay focus on the story line. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy...**

Julie got ready for the day, opening her apartment as she did every single day and stepped out, nearly tripping on a box left right in front of it.

"Crap!" She cursed and kneeled to check this box's contents out. She lifted the big dark blue lid and mumbled a few obscenities as she saw what it lay inside : a white cowboy hat. She grabbed the offensive item and made her way downstairs to the Falcon. Kristin and Ally were already there, getting things ready so they could open the shop up.

"Very funny." Julie shouted as she lifted the hand with which she held the hat. Her co-workers laughed out loud.

"Amber Waves?" Kristin asked, still laughing. Julie totally ignored that and glared at Ally, she fully intended to make her feel really bad about what she had done to her.

"What? Aw! Come on, Ju. Don't tell me you're mad about that."

"No… I'm not mad…"

"Good! I knew you'd understand…"

"I'm furious! What the hell were you thinking?!" She shouted, making the pairs of eyes that looked at her, widen in shock. "As if it wasn't enough forcing me to dance in front of all those jackass horny guys _and_ take my clothes off, I had to do a lap dance for a guy that I wished never to see again! And that wasn't all! I got into trouble afterwards! Not that it really matters to you, but it does to me! I should have never been in that club in the first place. All because of a boyfriend that isn't even mine! That was yesterday, I was all too willing to forget all about Amber Waves. But then today I step out of my apartment and nearly break my neck over a god damn box with a freaking cowboy hat in it! And you think I understand!?"

It took Ally a moment to get over the shock and to be able to speak. "Julie, I'm truly sorry!"

"You should be!"

"I didn't mean to leave you there. I just got carried with the whole obsessive girlfriend thing! You're right, I shouldn't have dragged you to that place. I'm so truly sorry! Tell me what you want! Anything! I was wrong. Terribly wrong. And the hat is a bad joke, of some really bad taste."

Julie sighed and dropped herself on a little red couch in a corner of the coffeeshop. "I meant what I said, I'll never trust you or your sources again when it comes to something like this."

"Alright! From now on, I'll take the risks myself."

Julie smirked. "Did I at least look good?" She put the hat on and placed her index finger on her mouth, slightly pouting. Kristin and Ally dropped on the couch next to her, unable to hold their laughter.

"I guess all the wolf whistling kind of answers that question." Ally chuckled.

"You said you got into trouble afterwards… What kind of trouble?" Kristin curiously asked while taking the hat off Julie's head so she could take a good look at it. It was pretty.

Julie groaned. "Never mind."

"No, serious Ju. Is there anything I can do? After all, it was my fault." Ally heartily asked.

Julie simply shook her head in denial. "Your time to make it up to me will come, don't worry. And it'll be something big."

Ally laughed. "Alright, I deserve that."

"Ok girls. Aprons on. We've got work to do." She snapped the hat out of Kristin's hand. "But I keep the hat!"

...

"Heco, where the fuck is that shit?"

"I…" Heco sounded a little anxious, even though his boss' voice didn't contain as much anger as any other ordinary day. Billy seemed in a relatively normal mood, not that that meant any good.

"You fucking used it, didn't you?" His tone remained the same, which slightly started to concern Heco.

"Yeah…" He answered, unsure of himself. "I'll make it up to you Billy!"

"Leave it. We already have enough to hand to that bastard." Heco stood flabbergasted, not having expected this kind of reaction from Billy.

"Man, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that…"

"Get the fuck out of here Heco."

"Yeah. Alright. Bye." Heco didn't take his chances, as long as Billy felt like forgiving, he would take it with both hands.

Billy leaned against the chair he sat on and looked at the clock. Time to meet dad. He got to the Shop much sooner than he had anticipated as usually, time crawled for him. Not today though, his memory kept flashing him vivid images of a stripping Amber Waves, moving that pretty little ass around. It certainly kept his mind from thinking about the hippopotamus he was about to face. Billy got out of his car and made his way into the Body Shop. The angry pitbull barked and showed his big sharp teeth, a thick chain kept him from attacking Billy's leg.

"Ha! Finally decided to show your fucking face again, son?"

Billy didn't bother with an answer, simply handing his backpack to Bones. "Here's the money."

Bones flipped it upside down and let the stash of last night's sale fall on his dark wood filthy desk. "Hmm…" He threw aside his gun, it falling out of his immediate reach, then quickly counted his income, his thick fingers eagerly grabbing each pack of dollars. "Look at that son!" Bones shouted out of the blue, making Billy jump. Just because his dad had a good day, it didn't mean his son did not have to worry and could relax. "That's what I fucking want to see: results. I see you and your faggot friends finally decided to put in some hard work, using those perfectly good corners I gave you." He roughly tossed Billy's backpack back to him. "Get the fuck out of here." No second orders needed.

"Bodie." He called his old friend on his cell phone as soon as he got into his car. "Tonight is a free night, we've earned it."

...

Today, the coffeeshop did not seem so rushed, only the regulars showed up to get their addiction fulfilled. They all complimented Julie's hat, making jokes about it, without really knowing why in heavens she had it on in the first place or where she got it from. For the girls, it was just a reason to laugh and lighten the mood. Kristin had just taken off as it happened to be her turn to deliver the coffee at the hospital.

"Julie?" Ally tried to get her attention, her purse dangling from her shoulder, ready to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry about last night. Really."

"It's alright Ally. I'm not that mad anymore."

"What happened after I left?"

"Nothing."

"What kind of trouble Julie?"

"I told you, nothing! Don't worry about it."

"Does it have something to do with what Ash wanted to talk to you about? You had a cut in your lip the other day. Where did that come from? Did that freaky guy show up here again?"

"What freaky guy?"

"Billy Darley's brother."

"What? He came here? When?"

"The day Mark finally managed to kidnap you. He wanted to deliver a message from his brother but didn't want to tell us what it was. Julie, what's going on?"

Julie sighed. "It's nothing Ally. Just forget about it."

"Are you using drugs?!"

"Hell no! No… It has nothing to do with drugs."

"Then what Ju? That guy is bad news. Very bad news. Stay away from him."

Julie tried. "Yeah I know. Look…" She managed to fake a believable smile. "I can handle it. There's nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Are you sure?" Ally saw through Ju, not buying her denial for a second.

"Yeah. Now go home."

"Alright… Good night!"

"Bye!"

Was it too late to get away from the claws of this irresistible lion? Somewhere deep down, she truly hoped she had the spunk to deny him. Julie turned the volume of the radio up and started on the last job for the day. She grumbled a little at hearing Britney Spears' voice, but this song was a little addictive. It's tune sticking like glue, making it hard to resist the urge to dance and sing along. Julie danced along through the Falcon, her cloth dancing over each table's surface, following her moves. "Are you sure you want a piece of me?"

"Fucking yeah." A deep husky voice said behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Hell! You really should learn to knock!" Julie tried to catch her breath.

"Door was open." Billy smirked.

_"Damn Ally!"_ Julie silently cursed her friend. "Whatever. We're closed. You know that Darley. I can't get you anything and if you try to get near me, I'll send the cops on your ass!"

He chuckled at her cautious defiant tone. "I was hoping I'd get a private show from Amber Waves."

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime. You already have the hat on. The rest doesn't need to be there anyway."

"I mean it. Leave or I'll call the cops!"

"Still mad?" He asked casually as he made his way to the little couch, he took his usual leather jacket off and sat down, staring her up and down.

Julie knew she couldn't throw him out with force and she really didn't want to involve the cops. The only thing she could do, ignore him and his mesmerizing eyes. She kept cleaning the place as if she was by herself, except that she had stopped having fun, dancing and singing. Maybe he'd feel ignored, maybe he'd get annoyed and just take off, though she knew how small those odds were.

Billy studied every move of hers. He wasn't used to girls ignoring him, they normally threw themselves at his feet. The fact she had that cowboy hat on, didn't really help to keep his wild thoughts in check, not that he intended to anyway. Two could play this game, she was about to find out. If she chose to ignore him, he would play along, although it did irritate him to some point.

She sparked his nerves, yet he knew her temper would betray her sooner than his. She didn't look like someone who could keep quiet for very long, sooner or later she'd drop the attitude. Of course, his experience hit it right on the head, by the time Julie put up the last chair, she had about enough of the silent stare and game of ignorance.

"Look… Just leave and I won't do anything. Alright?" She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak.

He slowly got up and walked over, only answering when he stood a few feet away from her. "Are you afraid?"

"Of what? You?" She smirked, a tiny bit nervous at his closeness. "Oh please Darley! You have to take a lot more classes to scare me."

"So you like scary games, huh?" He took one more step.

"No. I don't like games at all. And if you get one step closer, you're gonna pay for it."

"I thought you said you weren't afraid."

"I'm not." She stated. "But you smell bad." She shrugged.

"You're lying."

"Smell yourself then."

"I didn't mean to take up the bet."

"I'm not interested in your excuses."

"I'm not making any. You're the one who keeps trying to find fucking excuses to not get near me."

"Maybe… and killing people is one of them."

"Ever heard of self defense?"

"Right. Of course! That justifies everything." She replied sarcastically, somehow noticing he had taken another step towards her. Her hand reached for her cell phone inside her back pocket. "I warned you."

He moved faster then her, grabbing her hand that held the cell phone, yanking it out and tossing it onto a table. Her free hand went flying up to try to rescue the other one from his grip, but before she got hold of his hand, his other one grabbed it too. He had a strong hold on her and she could only blame herself.

"Don't even think about fucking kicking me." He whispered.

"Don't even think about touching me." She tried to shake herself free, resulting in his grip even tightening.

His smirk turned into a grin. "I'm already touching you." He pulled her real close and crashed his lips on hers. Julie didn't fight against it, she couldn't, yet she knew she'd regret it later. Her reaction proved her a liar. He didn't smell bad at all, his cologne impregnated her nostrils, mixed with a faint smell of his cigarettes. It was so manly, so strong, so irresistible...

Their tongues played a twisting game with each other, his hands curled around her body, forcing her closer to him. The kiss grew hungrier, his hands moving restlessly to her hips, hers traveled up to his neck. His facial hair tickled her soft skin as he sucked her neck, her head jerked back at the tingly sensations. With a fast flick, he sent a chair flying on the ground and placed her up on the little table. Her legs embraced his hips as he kissed her collar bone, exposed by her green v-neck blouse. She felt his back muscles contracting under her hands and closed her eyes, softly moaning in pleasure.

He trailed up back, tossing the hat to the side, his hand moving to the nape of her neck, twisting her hair in his fingers and met her mouth for a dirty long french kiss. Her turn to fool around with his desire. Julie's lips followed his jaw line as his hands sneaked underneath her blouse, caressing up and down her back. She reached for his ear, bit his earlobe a little harder than necessary, making him groan, surely not in pain. She smiled and continued to trail down his neck. If possible, if they could get any closer, their burning bodies would melt together, become one.

"Oops!" A sarcastic male voice came from the entrance, both jumped apart and looked in the same direction, still breathing hard.

At the same time Billy's eyes met the figure standing at the door, his hand automatically went for his gun.

"No no Darley!" The dark haired guy aimed his gun at Julie. "Drop it." Her chest, that was quickly moving up and down, stopped abruptly.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rawson?" The intruder's words were useless, Billy already had his gun pointed at him. Fury emanated from his pores, his composure, his heaving muscular chest and flared nostrils gave it away.

"I came here to pay your little girlfriend a visit. I heard she's a damn good dancer."

Billy grabbed Julie's arm, roughly yanking her off the table, sending her behind him. She was too surprised to complain. "Get the fuck out of here. I've let you fucking live once, there won't be a next time."

"How gentle of you pal." Rawson's voice was totally filled with dark sarcasm. He jerked his head a little to the left and met Julie's eyes, that curiously peaked from behind the tall wall that Billy had become. "Hello, sugar." Her eyes angrily narrowed in response. "I'm sorry, I've interrupted your fun. But you can always have more and better, you know." Rawson motioned to himself.

It was the first time Julie really saw his face. He had short dark brown hair that matched his dark eyes. Billy cocked his gun. He had no patience, especially with this guy.

"Don't hurry yourself Darley." Rawson motioned behind Billy and Julie. She glanced over her shoulder to see what he tried to say. A surprised and shocked gasp escaped her. Behind them, another guy aimed at them, grinning. Julie grabbed Billy's black t-shirt with both hands. He finally glanced at the guy standing behind them, but his attention quickly went back to his rival.

"See what I mean?" Rawson smirked. "You need to know who you are playing with before starting the game. You got to be patient Darley. Now I got you and your girl trapped. Isn't that just plain cool?"

Feeling Julie extremely close to him, Billy decided on a reckless move before the guy at his back could reach any of them. One hand held still, gun pointed at Rawson, the other traveled to the small of Julie's back, bringing her even closer. He quickly turned and took a step backwards, a wall providing some backup now and he could face both attackers.

"Clever Darley. Clever but stupid. I could have shot at your very first move."

Julie didn't let go of Billy's shirt for a second. His move had been pretty tricky, but she managed to keep up without tripping, that'd have been the worst of the mistakes in times like this. With two guns aiming in her direction, she feared for her life, for his life. The air felt extremely heavy, Julie found it hard to breath. She could see no light at the end of this tunnel. How would they escape from this?

"Come here sugar. I don't mean to harm you."

"You get near her and I'll blow your fucking head off!" Billy hissed.

Rawson cocked his gun and so did his partner. "Your choice sugar. If you don't come I'll shoot your stinking boyfriend and you'll go down with him. If you come, we can think of more pleasant ways to amuse ourselves."

"Fucking stay right where you are Julie!"

"It's up to you, sugar." His words made Julie's stomach churn with disgust. If she stayed they'd both die right there, if she went along… Two things could happen : Rawson could have his way or he'd just shoot Billy anyway. There was no time to think. She let go of Billy's shirt.

"Don't fucking do that!" Billy shouted, still holding her close.

"There's no other way!"

"Just fucking stay where you are." That meant that she should grab his t-shirt again, she did as said. Julie had no choice but to fully trust him. He had been here before, in such a situation, she hoped.

No one blinked, it all happened too fast. Once Billy felt Julie securely tucked against his back, he launched himself to the ground, bringing Julie along. Bullets flew around the place and Julie heard three different voices groan in anguish. One, she was sure it, had came out of her mouth. When she opened her eyes, Billy lay on top of her and they were hiding behind the counter. A loud siren in the distance distracted her for an instant, then, everything went deadly silent.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice still broodingly dark, full of anger.

"Yeah." She placed her hand on her temple, it was bleeding, thankfully not too bad. Julie carefully got up and slowly looked around, no one in sight thanks to the police siren in the distance. She sighed heavily as she saw the smashed glasses around and the bullet hole in the wall. "Great." She muttered. Julie jumped when another glass crashed on to the floor.

Billy had tried to get up but slipped, in an attempt to find support, he brought a glass down. At the moment his butt touched the ground, he groaned in obvious pain, just then Julie noticed what had happened.

"Holly shit!" She kneeled beside him, a cloth already in her hand, which she pushed onto the bleeding wound in his right shoulder. He had been shot. As much as he tried to hide his pain, Billy couldn't hold back his painful hiss. "Oh God!"

"I'm fine." He tried to get up again, but couldn't support his own weight.

"Like hell you are!"

Julie's head was spinning, she couldn't think straight. Billy closed his eyes and Julie intuitively placed her hand on his face, his skin was cold. "No… Hey." She gently patted his cheeck, forcing him to open his eyes. "Stay with me. Keep your eyes open. I'll get help." Her voice cracked, she felt scared.

Julie ran and started looking for her cell phone. As soon as she found it, not really knowing how it hadn't been smashed to pieces, she dialed the emergency number.

"All the ambulances are out Miss. I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait a little longer."

"He's dying and you want me to wait?!" She shouted angrily, then throwing it down. Julie ran back to Billy, grabbing his arm and laying it across her shoulders. "Come on big boy." She encouraged as she tried her best to help him get up. Her stomach turned as she saw the amount of blood he was loosing, he needed help and needed it soon. As quick as they could, they made their way out to her car.

Billy dropped himself on the passenger's seat, Julie jumped in and crashed her foot on the gas. She made it to the hospital in record time. Julie left Billy inside the car and ran as fast as she could to the emergency department, totally ignoring the security guard shouting at her. She had parked on the ambulances' place.

Billy's view got all blurred, but he saw two men dressed in white come for him. He fought back, he didn't want to be carried to God knows where. Julie's voice shouted at him.

"Stop being a jerk Darley! You've been shot!"

He finally gave in and let them take him inside.

"You're gonna have to wait here Miss."

Julie sighed. There was nothing else she could do for him. She headed to reception.

"Hi, can I use your phone?"

"Sure. Miss, do you need help?" Julie looked at the nurse puzzled. "You're bleeding." She pointed out the obvious.

"Ah no. That's nothing. I'm fine. May I?"

"Sure." The nurse handed her the phone. Julie's hand shook while she pressed the buttons.

"Hello?"

"Ash. Hi!"

"Hey Julie! How are you?"

"Are you in the Four Roses?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is there anyone of the Darley gang there?"

"Why?"

"Is there?"

"Yeah. Joe is here. You wanna talk to him?"

"Yes!"

"Heeey Hottieee!" Joe Darley sounded desperately drunk.

"Joe, your brother's been shot. Get your ass to hospital."

"What?!" He sounded as if someone had slapped him.

"You heard me! Tell the others!" She hung up without another word and smiled to the kind nurse. "Thank you."

"Julie?"

"Mark! Hi!" She turned to face him. "Is he gonna be fine?"

"Who?" He asked confused. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine. Billy's been shot."

"Billy? Billy Darley?"

"Yes!"

"You were with him? Julie, what are you doing hanging out with him?! Have you lost your mind?!"

She started to shove him towards the door through which they had carried Billy earlier. "Go check if he's ok!"

"Julie!" Another voice called and she turned back again. Joe had made it in record time. "Where the fuck is he?"

"They took him in. I sent a friend to check if he's alright."

"What the fuck happened?" Bodie asked, hot on Joe's tail.

Julie told them everything, well, not everything, just the importantly scary part. Bodie quickly called the others to warn them, telling them to keep their eyes open. Rawson had just bought himself a death sentence.

"Hey!" Joe grabbed the arm of a nurse who passed us, "Take care of her," pointing at Julie.

"I'm fine Joe."

"You're fucking bleeding."

"It's nothing."

"My brother did say you have a fucking attitude! Go!" He pushed her towards the nurse who led her to a room.

Joe ran his fingers through his short hair. He couldn't lose his brother, he was every fucking thing he had left. Damn, if it hadn't been for Julie, he would have lost him already. He, they owed her.

...

"There you go Miss." The nurse smiled at Julie after taking care of her wounds.

"Thank you." Just then, Mark walked into the room.

"Hello Doctor Mark, anything I can help you with?" The nurse smiled.

"No, it's ok. I need a word with Julie." He replied kindly. The nurse nodded and walked away. She had seen that girl here before, she chuckled imagining how long they'd take. Hospital's gossips were the juicers.

Mark stared at Julie, who still sat on the stretcher. "What?"

"What were you doing with that thug?"

She ignored him. "Is he gonna be fine?"

"He's in surgery right now, but he's lucky, no damage to any major organs. He's going to recover soon." She sighed in relief. "Now answer me Julie. I told you that guy is dangerous."

"And you weren't the only one." She mumbled.

"It could be you in on that table! What were you thinking?"

"Gee! You're starting to sound like the general… I know that he's dangerous, but he's not as bad as you might think."

"I don't think you got it. I've rescued a lot of people harmed by the Darley gang, and it wasn't just a scratch or a black eye. Actually, I wasn't able to rescue the majority of their victims."

"He protected me Mark."

"Billy Darley only protects himself."

"You don't know him."

"Do you?"

She bit her lower lip. "That's not the point... I wanna see him."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you. You're not family."

"People don't need to know that."

"Julie…"

"Please?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly and without hesitation.

"You really are a rebel, aren't you?" He chuckled, but the humor had left his voice, he felt defeated, defeated by a gang lord.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"Just promise you'll be careful and not get too close."

Julie couldn't help but laugh at that warning, but she nodded nevertheless. Mark had no idea of how close she had already gotten.

...

Billy's eyes shot open. He lay in a poorly illuminated room, all silent, except for the beeping of the machines next to him. It took a while for him to remember what had happened, that's when he realized he lay in a hospital room. He angrily ripped out the little tube that stuck inside his nose and moved his head around, his right shoulder was wrapped and ached.

"Stay away…" A frightened voice whispered. Billy frowned and directed his look to where it had came from. Julie's head rested on the edge of his bed, her eyes closed. She had a gauze bandage on her forehead and a band-aid on her left cheek. "Billy, no…" She whispered again, fear no longer shining through. She talked in her sleep, Billy chuckled amused.

"She's been doing this ever since she fell asleep."

"Joe."

"I knew you'd make it man."

"How did you get here?"

"Hottie called. She's pretty much the hero brother, saved your ass."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him for this. Should have done that a fucking long time ago!"

"Shhh. You're gonna wake her up."

"No… Stay away… Billy please." Julie whispered.

"Man, she keeps asking you to stay away. Are you that bad?" Joe chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"I'll call the boys and tell them you're awake." Joe left the room.

Billy placed his hand on the top of her head, she didn't move, his comforting hand didn't stop her fear.

"There's no other way… No!" She shouted the last word and lifted her head up so suddenly, his hand fell down on her shoulder.

Her eyes were wide open, little bags forming under them. She looked a mess, but still an attractive mess. Julie looked around and saw Billy staring and smiling at her. She carefully placed her hand on her bandaged temple, sighing heavily. "I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"… What did I say?"

"My name." He smirked.

"Blame a pretty bad nightmare." She smiled at him, catching him by surprise. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been fucking shot."

"That was pretty stupid, you know." He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't give him a chance. "You shouldn't have played Superman for me. But… I'm glad you did. Thank you."

"You hit your head pretty fucking hard, didn't you?" He chuckled.

"To thank someone who jumps in front of a bullet to protect me is the least I can do."

"You think that's what I did?" He let a small amused laugh out. Julie's eyes narrowed, her anger firing up. Before she could get up, he grabbed her hand. "Hey! I'm kidding…"

"You're a jack ass Darley. I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I'll call the doctor to check on you."

"I don't need a fucking doctor." He tried to get up, but Julie's hands pushed him back down.

"You stay right there until the doctor says you can go."

"Do I look like someone who can be forced to lay in a fucking hospital bed?"

"No, you look like someone who fucking needs it." She snapped back.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Bring me here."

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you there to bleed to death? I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but I don't hate you that much. I have a heart."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting a thank you from you." He chuckled. "Where's Joe?"

"He went to call the others. He told me you solved everything and called him… I thought you said you weren't into the gang thing?"

Julie shook her head. "I don't want to be involved in this."

"You don't need to be. I can keep you out of that part of my shit."

"Stop it."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then what's your fucking problem?"

"I can't figure out why you want me."

"You're not afraid of me."

"No."

"It wasn't a question. God knows why, you're not afraid of punching me, even knowing I could kill you for it."

"Anyone can kill me."

"No." He shook his head and pulled her closer to him. Their faces were mere inches apart. The gentle breeze made by his breath made her knees tremble. She hated him for having this effect on her. "Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Because you're a fucking jerk." She answered not moving her face away. Julie didn't even realize he practically had her laying on the bed with him, his good arm embracing her waist.

"That's true." He moved his head closer to hers. His goatee and mustache touched her soft kin as he placed a kiss in her neck. He felt her swallowing hard and smiled. "Still mad?" He whispered and before he could make good use of his charming skills again, she pushed herself away from him and slapped his face.

"Get some rest Darley." She didn't look back, walking out of the room.

"Bitch…" He chuckled amused.

_That evil woman with the wicked smile  
She just knocked me on my ass  
She says I ain't the fool that you fall for  
Oh why did I even ask?  
Just when I think she's said it all  
She saved the best for last  
She rolls her eyes with a smile  
Swears she's never coming back_  
_Oh I think she's had enough  
She just put me in the past  
She holds her head up high  
Says I would never last  
That lady loves to lead me on  
And she's done her job so well  
Yeah, she saved the best for last  
Made my life a livin' hell  
_

Stop runnin' away from me  
Cuz you only have yourself to blame for everything  
So stop runnin' away for a change  
Cuz I know if I don't try to stop you now  
You'll just go and do it again

**Save the Best for Last - Theory of a Deadman**


	10. Spell

**Thank you all so much for either reviewing, sending me PMs or watching the vid! I appreciate it all a lot!! D**

**Ok, here's the next... Let me know what you think! And if you've got heart problems, please, be careful with the last part! lol**

**Enjoy...**

"Again… Why am I skipping work and driving you home?" Julie asked while she drove a bandaged Billy to his apartment, two days after he got shot. A cool R&B song played in the background.

"Because you care about me." He smirked.

"I mean in reality, not in your dreams."

He sighed. "Because no one else was fucking available."

"Right."

"Look Julie, if you're gonna throw that in my face every fucking time. Just forget about it! I can fucking walk!"

"Don't be stupid…"

"Stop the fucking car!" He hissed.

"God Darley! You sound like an angry pussy!" She laughed, amused, ignoring the fact he wasn't joking.

"Stop the fucking car now!" He managed to stretch his left leg and hit the brakes. She hadn't expected this, so she didn't focus on the wheel and turned it. The car whirled all to the left and the tires squealed loudly until the car grinded to a halt, in the middle of the street. Thankfully it was empty.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted, her eyes wide with shock and her heart racing. He simply glared ahead, not meeting her eyes. "You're crazy! If you wanna kill yourself, that's fine! But don't take me down with you! What if there was a car coming from the opposite direction? You just don't think, do you?" She complained, turned the car back around and continued.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

"Don't you tell me to shut up Darley. You're not my father… and even if you were." They drove to the apartment complex he lived, not uttering another word, except for the directions he gave her, his tone offering no opening for excuses or apologies.

"Fuck…" He cursed angrily.

"What?" Her eyes followed his glare, firmly set on a car parked ahead in front of the building.

"My father. Come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just fucking do it. I'll explain later."

They bolted from the car. Julie grabbed Billy's packpack from the backseat while he struggled out. Billy waited for her to stand by his side, before walknig up to the door. He tried to ignore the heavy figure sitting inside the small car, but as soon as they approached, the door opened.

"How the fuck are you feeling son?" Bones asked sarcastically, pulling up his jeans.

Julie could feel Billy tense next to her, especially now that they were closer to his father. She had grown up around big tough blokes, had gotten used to big, mean and scary faces, 'cause army people are generally like that. But Bones felt different, he gave her the creeps.

"Fine." Billy answered back, sighing loudly.

"So, this is the whore you've been fucking around with?" He looked at Julie with a smirk.

She quickly understood why Billy was the way he was and also got what he meant by saying he was _pushed_ into this life. Julie opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could actually say one single word, Billy snapped back at his dad.

"She's not a fucking whore and she's with me. So you tell your guys to stay the fuck away from her."

Bones lifted his eyebrows up and then laughed wickedly. "Have it your fucking way. Are you able to do your fucking job?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Nice ass by the way." Bones shouted as he walked back to his car. As soon as he drove away, Julie looked up at Billy. She felt somewhat sorry for him, his father being such an ass.

"He'd have his guys following you if you weren't with me." He explained before she could ask, not looking at her at all. "And yeah, I know he's a fucking asshole." Since Julie didn't say a word, Billy finally glanced down at her, she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Can you make it upstairs by yourself?"

"Yeah." She handed him his backpack and he hung it on his good shoulder. "Thank you."

Her head lifted and her eyes met his in surprise. He was smirking. She smiled. "You're welcome. Bye."

Billy didn't reply. He watched as she walked back to her car, got in and drove away. She waved one last time as she passed.

...

Billy's crew had fixed the bullet hole in the wall and paid for the damage, so Julie didn't have to worry about her boss' reaction. Though she preferred she'd have to worry about it, 'cause it would have kept her mind busy with anything but Billy Darley.

Julie's thoughts mainly focused on the leader of the gang. She couldn't deny to herself that she wanted to stand by his side, wanted to be there _for_ him. Ju kept dicsussing the subject to herself, but never managed to take one single step towards a decision, although she really felt she had to. Though, she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was afraid he would hurt her and she had enough of being hurt.

"Julie?" Ally asked for the third time, annoyed patience in her tone of voice.

"Yeah?" Julie finally snapped out of her transe.

"Come here a second." Ally got hold of her friend's arm and dragged her to the furthest corner of the coffee shop.

"What's wrong?"

"That's an intriguing question. Perhaps we can discuss the answer to that right now."

"Ally, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Julie! Two days ago you show up at work, all bandaged, and there was a hole in the wall. A bullet hole! I thought you were scared or something so I let it rest until you would be your normal self again. Something is wrong Julie. And it all started to go awry the moment you started hanging out with that gang."

"I'm not hanging out with a gang Ally." Julie defended herself, unsure if her croacky voice wouldn't betray her. Both girls kept their voice low, to not attract undesired attention. Kristin was handling the things on the front just fine without them two for the moment.

"Play it straight Ju, please! I want to help you. We can call the cops, tell them what's going on. They'll help you and keep you safe. You don't need to be afraid. I can also…"

"Stop it!" Julie hissed a bit too loud. She had had enough. "I'm in no trouble with the gang, Ally. I'm in trouble with myself!"

"What you mean?"

"I slept with Billy Darley!" She finally spit angrily, unable to hold herself in control any longer.

Ally's hand flew to her mouth in astonishment and shock. "You didn't…"

"I know, alright? It was stupid of meand reckless."

"Julie, he's a murderer."

"You think I don't know that?! I know. I know everything! But I wish I didn't know. I wish I'd never bumped into him in that damn hospital. I wish he had never followed me and saved my ass, twice. I wish he had never touched me! But it's too late. Much too late. I can't escape him anymore Ally…" A tear rolled down Julie's cheek. She wiped it away so quickly, that if Ally hadn't been looking at her face, she'd have missed it.

Ally's arms flew around her friend as she hugged Julie tightly. "You love him…" She whispered and Julie flinched away, breaking free from her arms.

"No Ally." Julie answered coldly. "It's a physical thing. His voice sends shivers down my spine, his smell makes my knees tremble, and the worst part of it is that I can't control it! I can barely hide it and he knows all too well! I don't want him to touch me, I don't want to touch him. But before I can blink, we're already too close to resist each other! I like to have him around…."

"But you can't ignore the part that he's a thug." Ally finished for her.

"Exactly." Julie sighed. She hated to talk about her feelings, but she couldn't deny she felt better. It seemed like she lifted all the sorrow of the world off of her back. "His eyes, Ally. You can't understand what his eyes do to me."

"You seem to have a hell of an effect on him too, Julie. He keeps coming back and he does it for you. We both know he doesn't need to fight to get a girl. They're qeueing around the block for him, one snap of his fingers and they'll do anything for him. Coming back for you means he is really interested."

"I was a challenge, Ally. It all began with a bet."

"How did you found out?"

"Ash told me. She heard them…"

"God Julie, what did you do?"

She shrugged. "I kicked his groin."

"Wow! And you're still alive…"

"Sorry?"

"Do you really think a guy like him would accept that? From a girl?! If he didn't feel something for her ?!"

"Not really…"

Ally shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to do."

"What about Mark?"

Julie growled. "That's another sensitive subject. He's great, and really sweet. But…"

"But you're the bad boy kinda girl." Ally chuckled, lightening the mood.

"I guess I am…"

"You know what Julie? He's dangerous and all, but he won't harm you. Maybe it's not that bad to start something with him."

"That's what I've been thinking. And it's a damn thing, that exact fact that he's dangerous. You know, to think that he'd really be able to take my life away… it makes it all the more exciting!"

"God! You're such a weirdo!" Ally laughed.

...

Two weeks passed, Julie's routine stayed the same, as the other's around her. She hadn't seen anyone from the Darley gang since the day Billy got shot. She hadn't seen him since she had given him a lift home. He had probably just given up on her. Or maybe he realized that she was too much work for someone who just wanted to have some fun.

Julie wasn't mad because of it. She had been given her time with him, it was good while it lasted. Besides, she didn't want anything serious right now. Maybe that's why she'd been avoiding Mark, he surely was someone to settle down with. Julie's last boyfriend, Justin, had hurt her, making her afraid to get attached again. They had loved each other, a perfect match made in heaven. It had been almost humanily impossible, therefor it couldn't last. He had been offered a position at his job , forcing him to leave. He was an ambient engineer, it had been either her or his work. He had chosen the latter.

After about a month, she started dating a guy named Zach. It was nothing compared to what it'd been with Justin, him being more of a close friend than a real boyfriend. Zach proved himself to be a great listener, and for a talkative person like Julie, it clicked. He loved to hear her stories about her days, even though nothing big had happened. But again, work impaired the blossoming relationship. Zach, the architect, received an interesting job offer. He had to move to Texas for it, he asked her to come with him, but she said no. Texas was not on her shortlist of places to live at. Again, the guy chose his work and left.

To Julie's painful astonishment, Justin had shown up again, begging her to join him in the bush of Africa, where had had been living since he had left her. But again, as much as she wanted to see the rest of the world, she didn't feel like that was the right time. He left, heartbroken, and from that day on, she promised to take better care of herself and not lay her happiness in someone else's hands. Julie couldn't stand to be left behind… again.

Late that night, Julie tossed and turned in her bed. The apartment was extremely quiet, even so she could not sleep. Julie got up and reached for her black acoustic guitar. It had been laying in the dark corner for too long. After cleaning the dust off its case, she took it out and started playing. She had bought it with her first paycheck, since she had left her older one back in Minnesota. Julie was sure she was too rusty to get it right, but as her fingers danced on the strings, her favorite song came back to her. She played her own little lullaby.

...

Julie walked to the back of the counter to grab an extra cup. Without knowing why, she felt kind of hyper. She turned the stereo on, a tiny louder then usual, smiling as the funny lyrics of the 'Shoop' song filled the busy shop. Humming along with the melody, she started serving the tables around, taking her turn to run around with the tray. Something the others tried to prevent a lot, knowing Julie was a bit of a disaster at it. Today however, she had stood her ground, she needed to ditch her energy somehow.

"What's up with you today?" Kristin smiled widely.

"I played my guitar again."

"And that's gotten you in such a cheerful mood?"

"I don't know. It's the only different thing that happened to me, so…" Julie shrugged.

"You're weird!" Kristin laughed and Julie sang out loud in response. She really had no reason to act like that, yet no grief had been thrown her way either. A normal day in the normal life of a normal girl. It shouldn't be that weird.

Julie leaned over the counter and started to call the next order to Ally. Her tray full, she spun around to deliver them, still high on a buzz, but as she delivered the last orange juice to her customers with a smile, she saw them sitting in the corner booth. Joe, Baggy, Bodie and Billy waited on her, the waitress, to be served. She swallowed hard before being able to step forward.

"What can I get you?" She put her best smile on. In fact, it was probably the first time they didn't scare her one bit. The guys, who were talking to each other, stopped to face her, Billy kept his stare in place, on her, as always.

"Hey Amber Waves!" Joe laughed. No one curbed him, even more shocking, they all chuckled.

"Hi Joey! Gotten over your fear of girls now?" Julie snapped with an amused smile. His face dropped to a scowl, his mates laughing out loud, including Billy.

"Very funny..." He mumbled annoyed.

"I see that your shoulder is better." Julie stated and motioned with her head to Billy's right shoulder.

"Took the stitches out yesterday." He replied.

"Good. So, what can I get ya?" Her eyes scanned them all, waiting for the answer.

"Coffee and donuts for everybody." Billy ordered, Julie nodded and turned to get the orders done. She turned too fast, her eyes still focused on Billy, and bumped straight into one of her other costumers.

"Wow!" Her tray went flying, the two glasses she carried crashed to the floor in a heap of shattered glass. "Crap!" She swoar under her breath. "I'm so sorry!" She apologised to the man who smiled at her.

"It's alright. Let me help you?" He offered, smiling charmfully.

"No, no. Thank you." She quickly started gathering the pieces. Julie heard Joe laughing at her and glared over her shoulder at him, which made him laugh harder.

"I told you, you have one hell of an effect on him." Ally whispered as Julie approached.

"What?"

"He came in already looking for you. At the moment he saw you, his eyes did not leave you for one second. Plus, you should have seen him eyeing the guy you bumped into."

"It's not like that…"

"Ah! Come on Ju!" Ally laughed. "He's hot, you know that. He may be dangerous as hell, but still." Julie arched an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you have already seen everything that there is to be seen."

"Haha! Very funny Ally!" Julie laughed sarcastically, but then her laugh became real.

"Your fans are waiting." Ally filled her tray.

"Kiss my ass!" Julie whispered before heading off, making Ally giggle.

"Here you go." She placed their coffee and a little tray full of donuts in front of them. "Anything else?"

"A lap dance, perharps?" Joe smirked. Billy had given him the white flag to mess with her. It amused them to see her squirm and try to cover her annoyance at it.

"Slept with Bozo yet, Joey?"

"No, with Belinda." Joe laughed.

"Hmm…I guess that's the better option."

"Not really." Bodie laughed and Julie chuckled as she walked away.

"Julie, I need you to run to the grocery store and grab sugar." Ally shouted.

"What? Didn't you call the supplier?"

"I did, but he didn't pick up." Ally opened the register and handed her some cash. "Go!"

"Fine!" Julie growled, took her apron off and tossed it at Ally's head. She left her jacket behind, the weather now good enough not to need to cover her yellow blouse. As she walked out, she did not see the pair of eyes following her every move. Julie had just opened her car's door, parked down the alley, when his deep voice reached her ears.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to see him walking towards her, his face no longer amused. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm gonna buy sugar for the shop." He got closer, much too close. Her back already pressed against the cold metal of the car, he stood less than a foot away from her. "What do you want Darley?"

His stature tensed up. "I swear that's the last time I'm gonna answer that fucking question. You. That's what I want."

"Ah please. I thought we had already gone over that crap."

"Then you thought fucking wrong. Maybe I need to make my point clearer." His body pressed hers against the car. Her hands went flying to his chest.

"Stop it." She warned.

"Or what?" He smirked.

"Just stop." She didn't sound convincing at all. "You think that you can disappear for two weeks and then come back like nothing has happened?"

He chuckled. "Missed me, Jules?"

"No." She answered coolly. Billy ignored it and bent to kiss her neck. The bastard had already noticed her weakness. As the other times, his facial hair tickled her skin and his cool, firm lips sent shivers down her spine. His hands were on each side of her hip, holding her close and in place. Her hands still lay on his muscular chest, slowly crawling up to his neck as his mouth met hers.

As if following the weather, the kiss felt as warm and uneasy as the wind. Julie had no idea how he managed to stir up that part of her, that wild side of her. Her whole body burned for him. His right hand trailed up her back, underneath her blouse, the other gently squeezed her hip. Her left hand gripped his t-shirt's collar and her right one lay on the nape of his neck. She'd play with his hair if he had any. Right as she started to give in to him, he pulled back. Her chest heaved, struggling for air, Billy seemed to have more control.

"Go get your job done." He said with a smirk. She slapped on his chest.

"You're a bloody jerk, Darley."

She turned her back to him, so she could get in the car, but he grabbed her by her waist and brought her closer, her back touched his chest. "I'll pick you up tonight." He whispered in her ear. He walked away before she could say anything witty in reply. Julie exhaled hard before heading to the market. She shook lightly with excited anticipation.

...

"Thanks for helping me with the cleaning." Julie said to Ally who just finished putting the chairs up.

"No problem. Hey, what about watching a movie tonight?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really in the mood for movies tonight. I need to catch up with my sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks though."

"No problem… So, I'm on my way. Bye!"

"Bye!" Julie said all too quickly and almost shoved Ally through the door. She locked everything up and took a deep breath. She shouldn't be acting like that. Yeah, he said he'd pick her up, but to go where? To do what? Julie laughed at that. It was so stupid. She decided to rinse away her nervous thoughts, along with her body.

Her shower over, Julie coiled up her hair in a baby blue towel and pulled a white oversized t-shirt over her lingerie. She took her time, finally pampering herself, slowly spreading her favorite grape flavored body lotion on her skin. While humming along the lyrics of a Rihanna song, playing on the radio, she opened her dresser to try to figure out what she'd wear. She hated him for giving her no clue of what they'd do. It wouldn't be anything near fancy, that was for sure. Julie even pondered if the clothes she'd wear were important at all, but she shook that off. She had a black simple dress in hand when someone rang the bell.

"Crap!" She ran to the intercom. "Who's this?"

"Who else could it be?" His deep voice answered.

"I'm not ready."

"Just open the door."

"But…"

"Open the fucking door Julie." He cut her off.

Sighing heavily, she pressed the button that opened the back door. She walked to her door, the mirror hanging on the wall, showed her she had nothing decent on. Julie opened the door right when he reached the top of the stairs. His eyes went from her toes up to her head, not hurrying the process either. He smirked mischievously, she swallowed hard.

"I told you I wasn't ready." She stated as a matter of fact, forcing his smirk into a smile. He really smiled, Julie's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What?"

Billy shook his head and came in. Julie closed the door and turned, just to meet his eyes already on her.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat Darley. It's creepy."

"How do you want me to look at you?" His voice knocked the breath out of her, deeper than usual, he smelt divine. It intoxicated her and it drove Julie insane.

"Like I'm a person perhaps." His stare on her got more intense. "Just… don't look at me." He laughed as she turned around nervously, not knowing what to do. "Where are we going?" She tried to keep her voice casual as she headed to the small sink to grab a glass of water.

"That depends on what you want to do."

"Hmm… I want to… swim. Yeah, I wanna go to the beach."

"That'd be a fucking good thing, but I don't think I can wait that long." His original plan had been to take her to his apartment, but seeing her like this was too tempting to let go. Not to mention that she had nothing on that would delay him in any way.

Julie got near him, licking the remaining drops of water from her lips. "What can't wait?" She didn't get a verbal reply. His hands got hold of her waist and brought her close so quickly that she didn't have time to react, if she ever had wanted to.

"You smell so fucking good." He sniffed her neck, taking in her arousing scent. "I love grapes." Billy did not give her more time, his lips crushed hers with a sense of urgency. She obliged to his ever wish, their tongues tangled in a ferocious dance. Each twist, each lick, heatened the flames slowly burning through their veins.

Billy seemed passionately desperate, wanting to feel everything. His right hand made its way down from her waist to her butt, just to go lower around her thigh to lift her leg up. He had a tight grip on it, until he realized it'd remain there if he let go. He quickly removed the towel off her head, letting her wet locks fall on her back. He deepened his kiss further, while kicking his shoes off.

Julie's hands traveled up and down his back, finally going underneath his t-shirt. She could feel every muscle contraction. He bent his head, sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck, his hand buried in her hair, jerking her head sideways to give him more room. When he made it back to her mouth, she lifted his t-shirt up, wanting to feel his skin to hers. They broke apart only long enough for him to rip it over his head and throw it to the side. He pushed her to her bed, holding her close all the way, feverishly kissing her.

He lay on top of her before she could properly breathe. While his right arm supported his weight, his left hand lifted her white t-shirt, revealing her sexy black lingerie. Again, his mouth left her body only long enough to rip her shirt off. Julie pushed him onto his back, rolling on top of him. She slowly drew a line of kisses, going from his mout, to his jaw, torso, chest, abs and down until the waistband of his jeans.

Billy wouldn't let her continue, his hands pulling her back up to him. He did however, allow her to undo his belt, grunting as he felt her take her time unzipping his jeans. By the time he managed to kick his pants off, Julie was so lost, everything was a blur. She felt him undo her bra and tossing it away. She felt his hot mouth encase her nipple to suck sildly, making her moan with pleasure. He trailed down to her belly, licking and kissing her needy skin. She managed to roll back on top of him, teasing him by slowly removing the last bit of fabric covering his eager body. She had something in mind…

"Jules…" He groaned, doing his best not to explode.

She took her time, until he could no longer hold it, yanking her up to his side. Hurriedly, holding her firmly in place, he grabbed his jeans and took the condom inside its pocket. His girl looked at him seductively. "Can I?"

"No." He replied through clenched teeth, knowing she would torture him to the extreme edge of bliss if he let her. He tore the aluminium wrapping with his teeth, quickly rolling the rubber on. He wanted her to be damn ready for him, so he used some of his tricks to have her screaming for him. They were on fire by the time he made their bodies become one. Billy held Julie's hands abover her head, keeping total control, her legs locked around his contracting body, giving him all the access he wanted and needed.

"Billy…" She moaned, her eyes already rolling to the back of her head. There was no coming back. Julie Lane completely surrendered to Billy Darley. She belonged to him. She was his, his girl, the girl under his charming spell.

_Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while_

_And she want a good man to give her de style_

_Wild child_

_So she dere pon me file_

_Its a long time now me wha plow de sile_

_Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile_

_And de most energy meh whan gi her tonight_

_Give her tonight_

_Gan make she feel right_

_Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height_

_Ah we give it to de gyal dem_

_Make dem reel up and bawl_

_And make dem (start call)_

_Anytime she want it back she ha fi call (Dutty Paul)_

_Admittin it on de spot I know de real (Sean Paul)_

_When de traits so great_

_Cuz she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say_

_Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty (Immediate if not before)_

_I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Boom baa)_

_Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Break it off, take it off, no miss take it off)_

_Break it off tonight (Yo)_

_No doubt_

_Gyal u shoulda know SP and a scout_

_Naughty sweat so shout_

_Make ya bawl out (shout)_

_Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction_

_We go all out_

_Gyal, just follow we if ya love energy_

_If ya whan pedigree_

_Cruise like Penelope_

_Make a see yuh just bounce wit de Dutty Lee_

_We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y_

_Girl I got to try (try)_

_Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y._

_Woman I got to say (say)_

_Da way u move is makin me high_

_Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Boom baa, boom baa)_

_Boy (Uh huh)_

_The way you push up on me I_

_Whan get da roughest wine I dun know ya like (Ay, yo, ay, yo)_

_Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight(Yoga macchugga, uh)_

_Ooooo boy_

_We really shouldnt waste no time (sing it)_

_Come let me back up on ya dancehalls tight (bring it)_

_And I'm hopin baby u dont mind_

_Cuz I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous)_

**Break it Off - Rihanna ft. Sean Paul**


	11. Locked in

Julie lazily opened her eyes and yawned loudly, stretching her arms and legs as much as she could, then relaxing and looking up at the roof, sighing heavily. She couldn't hear a sound, a deafening silence surrounding her, yet she had the weird sensation someone watched her. In reaction, Julie lifted her head up and looked toward the foot end of her bed. Her green eyes met his deep blue ones; staring right at her.

"God!" She shouted, laying back, pulling her sheets over her head, desperately trying to hide. "You're creepy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Billy answered, an amused twitch in his tone. He got up from the couch, made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge, right by her side. He only had his jeans on and carried a coffee mug. "Good morning." He smirked at her and handed her the mug.

She took a sip from it, frowning. "Where did you get this?"

"Downstairs." He answered casually.

"What?!" She almost dropped the mug, but managed to hold it before staining the white sheets. "You went downstairs, like… really downstairs?"

"Is there any other fucking way?"

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"You went there dressed like that?" She pointed at his bare chest.

He smirked. "Got a problem with that?"

"God!" She slapped her head. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Jules, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Everybody saw you!"

"So what?"

"Damnit!"

"What?" He was losing the little patience he had.

"Do you realize the crap I'm gonna face when I get down there?"

"Jules…" He bent over to kiss her neck. "You're mine. People need to fucking know that."

"Watch it Darley. I'm not your property."

"Yes you are." He crashed his lips against hers in a dirty passionate kiss, but it didn't last long. They broke apart because of Julie's painful scream.

"Fuck! Ow!" She grabbed the sheet and tried to dap the hot liquid off of her body, having dropped the mug onto herself. Considering she had only her black lace lingerie on, it burned her skin. Billy quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. He got back with a wet cloth and placed it on her belly, taking the mug out of her hand and placing it on the nightstand. Julie left out a small groan as the cool cloth met her hot skin. "Ouch! That was your fault!" She pointed at his face, an accusing waver in its motion.

Billy smirked before lightly biting her finger. "I wasn't holding the mug."

"But you almost jumped on me, even knowing I was holding it. Besides, you were the one who handed it to me. And then, you kissed me. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have lost control of it and it wouldn't…"

"Jules!" He cut her off.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up." She didn't have time to respond, as his lips met hers once again.

"I have a question." Julie said as they broke apart. Billy growled and rolled over the top of her, landing on the spot beside her.

"What?"

Julie got up, went to the bathroom and came back with a tube. It was the ointment Mark had given to her, maybe it'd help the burn. It wasn't that bad, it was just a bitchy pain.

"In fact… I have two." She laid back beside him.

"You look fucking sexy with that." She looked up at him, he smirked, looking at her chest.

"Perv…" She reprimanded under her breath and he looked up at her, laughing. "If you think I'm blushing, I'm just a little sun burned. Alright, first one: where were you these passed two weeks?"

Billy growled again. "You're such a fucking nosey woman." He snapped the tube out of her hand and, as gently as he could, splashed the ointment on her wound with his fingers.

"Ew! What do you want me to be? A fucking man?" She mocked, disgusted surprise.

He glared at her, Julie smiled innocently in response. Then Billy looked down at his task and took a deep breath before answering. " I was trying to track Rawson down."

"Did you get him?"

Julie watched him carefully, noticing every single flash of amusement had left Billy's face. "No. He's fucking disappeared. We could only find a couple of his guys, who were fucking useless."

Julie swallowed hard. "Did you kill them?"

He glared up at her. "Is that your second question?"

She considered for a moment. "No."

"Then I'm not gonna answer it." Julie knew perfectly well that he had killed Rawson's guys. But on the other hand, it was very nice of him not wanting to involve her in this, even though she already was drowning into the depths of his business.

"Fine. The second is: what are you still doing here?" Billy seemed to be taken aback by that, but he covered up his surprise quickly. "Don't take it wrong. I mean…" The last time he took off probably before she could even begin to dream.

"I know what you mean." He cut her off and then shrugged. "I wanted to stay."

Julie laughed and he frowned. "You're so mushy Darley!"

"You're a fucking pain in the ass." He said harshly and sat on the edge on the bed, his back turned to her.

"Aaww Darley…" She laughed, but he didn't turn back. "Billyyyy… Come on." She kneeled behind him and ran a hand from his lower back, up to his shoulder, then slid it on his muscular tattooed arm. She finalized the quick teasing act with a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Don't be mad, Tiger…"

He finally turned to face her, his eyes were burning. Her touch on his bare back surely had lit the damned fire of desire. At the moment their gazes met, Julie bit her lower lip. He grabbed Julie by her shoulders and pulled her on his lap.

"Don't you have to fucking work today?" He reluctantly asked.

Julie shook her head lightly, still keeping eye contact. "Day off." He smirked before leaning to kiss her. As the temperature stated raising between then, Billy's hand went down to grab her waist, right on the place where her white skin was red colored.

"OW!" She yelled and he broke apart, quickly remembering what had made her yell.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Julie sighed and crawled up to lay down on her bed. "Now I have a question." Billy said while he laid down beside her, carefully pulling her closer.

"Shoot."

"Why weren't you speaking in your sleep today?"

Julie chuckled. "I don't know… I never went to a doctor to have it checked out. I guess it happens when I'm worried about something or someone."

"So you were worried about me in the hospital, huh? Then you say you don't fucking care about me…"

"Get over yourself. I was just being nice."

Billy chuckled as he played with her hair. "Tell me more about you."

"What you wanna know?"

"Anything."

"Like what? My story?"

"Yeah."

Julie took a deep breath. "Hmm… I was born in Minnesota and lived there until the end of my first semester of university. My mom died when I was a kid and my dad is a general. So, I was pretty much raised with soldiers and tanks were a reality for me, not like you see in the movies. I got my self defense training from those guys. So be aware Billy Darley, I can kick your ass!"

He laughed at that. "What were you studying at uni?"

"Art."

"What?" Billy left an amused laugh out. "That sucks!"

"Why do you think I dropped it?"

"How did you end up here?"

"I wanted to leave Minnesota. And I could only gather enough money to come here, where a friend of mine had a cousin, Ally."

"Hmm… Why didn't your dad just book you a helicopter trip to wherever you wanted to go?"

"Because he didn't want me to leave at all. I haven't spoken to him since I left."

"Really?" Billy's eyebrows flew up. He hadn't expected that from her.

"Yup. The general has a better shoe to fill than the father figure one." He felt her shrugging. "I grew up like that. So it doesn't bother me as much as it probably should… Your turn."

"What's left to say? I grew up here, helping that asshole that I'm meant to call my fucking father. He sells drugs, I sell drugs for him, not to mention having to take care of my baby brother. As time went by, I managed to get myself my own gang, and for that I have to pay a lot of shit. I don't know any other world, I don't know how to do other things but protect what's mine."

"What about your mother?"

"Died right after Joe started walking. She was very sick." Julie placed a sweet kiss on his bare chest and he replied with a half smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"What about music? What's your favorite band?"

"I hate music."

"What?! Why?"

"It fucking pisses me off."

Julie shook her head. "You're totally messed up."

"You play that?" Billy pointed at her black guitar.

"Yup… Wait. You also have one. How come you hate music?"

"I hate it now. There was a time when I thought it was cool."

"Is there anything left that doesn't piss you off?" Julie asked with a smirk so it wouldn't sound so harsh.

"Your kiss." He answered after a moment, looking straight into her eyes. His answer totally caught her by surprise, her expression turned serious as she analyzed his face, trying to figure out if he played with her. Billy took a deep breath, he hated to have to prove himself. "It makes me forget whatever I have in mind. You're a fucking pain in the ass, but I like it."

Julie laughed. "And then people say I'm the weirdo."

His phone rang, making both of them growl. Billy got up to get it and walked away, he only said three words: 'what', 'when' and 'yeah', then he hung up.

"Where's your phone?" He asked, walking back to her.

Julie frowned. "On the coffee table. Why?" She watched as he walked to the living room and reached for the little thing. Since there were no walls dividing the small apartment, except for the bathroom, she could see whatever was going on in every dark corner of her loft.

"I should have done this long ago. I saved mine, Joe and Bodie's number in here. If you need anything, call me. If, by some reason, I don't pick up, call the others. Joe won't do much, so just call Bodie first. You can trust him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For you to be safe."

"I've been just fine so far Darley. You don't need to play my body guard."

"Will you just stop being a fucking bitch and do what I say for once? If anything unusual happens, call me."

"Fine, dad!" She shouted, terribly annoyed.

Billy smirked and stood by the edge of the bed. "Do I look like a fucking general?"

Julie kneeled on the bed and looked up at him as her fingers traveled around his abs. "No. Generals are scary."

"I don't scare you?" He bent to level his head with hers, his stern eyes penetrating through her very being.

"Not even a little bit." Now he didn't. Besides, to scare is different from to intimidate, to dare or even to be creepy. Leave alone the other things he made her feel.

His hand went to the nape of her head before he angrily crashed his lips against hers. "You should learn some shame Jules." He whispered in her ear with his intoxicating voice.

"You're the one to talk." She answered, placing a kiss on his neck. Billy kissed from her shoulder up to her neck until he got to her ear.

"I just protect what's mine." He whispered again in his deep husky voice, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later. Keep your ass out of trouble." He grinned while backing away.

"Sure." She smiled at him and dropped herself back on bed. Billy put his t-shirt and shoes back on and left her place without another word. Julie got up and went to take a shower. After getting dressed for the day in dark skinny jeans, a loose purple shirt and dark brown boots, she tied her hair up, and finally headed downstairs, dreading the upcoming confrontation and resulting comments.

…

"Where the fuck is he?!" Billy hissed as he met up with his gang in the office.

"We don't know Billy. The fucker disappeared." Spink answered. A person had seen Rawson walking around and told the Darley gang. Bodie had hurried to call Billy.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'disappeared'? He's not fucking smoke to go up in thin air!"

"Dude, he was around here. If he wasn't up to something, he wouldn't show up so fucking close. He knows you're looking for him." Bodie tried to put some sense into his friend's head.

"He expects you to go get him Billy," Tommy continued, "he's trying to make you follow his stinking trail."

"And what the fuck are we gonna do? Sit and fucking wait?" Billy sat on the chair near him.

"That and keep our eyes fucking open," Baggy completed, "if his plan doesn't work, he's gonna try something else."

Billy sighed heavily. "I should have shot that fucking asshole a long time ago."

"You couldn't have known he'd be made the leader of the Halls, Billy." Jamie replied, heading to the window so he could take a look outside. Everything was quiet, except for a car that hurried through the street.

…

Ally greeted Julie with an amused loud laugh, followed by a huge smile. Julie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the happy content smile.

"Looks like someone is all giggles today!" Ally shouted smiling as Julie sat on the high stool in front of the counter.

"Does he get a pat on the back?"

"For making you happy? Yeah!" Julie smiled in response. "You might want to let your hair down Ju, you've got yourself some pretty distinctive marks in your neck."

"Shit! I forgot about them!" Julie immediately undid the tie on her hair and her highlighted locks fell on her back. "Is it that bad?"

"Yup!" Ally laughed. "Now I've got a question."

"Only one?!" Julie happily asked.

"The first of this minute."

Julie growled. "Shoot." While Ally talked, Julie started gathering her breakfast.

"What the hell did he do to you for you to wear that loose shirt? Looks like you're five months pregnant."

"Thank you very much." She sarcastically replied. "He did nothing. I burned myself with that hot coffee he got down here. My skin is sensitive as hell right now."

"Oh right, about that… I never realized he had those abs! I mean, now I understand you! He's hot as hell, literally speaking! He scared the shit out of me when I saw him come down and he's definitely not the chatty kind of person, I should add. But come on, tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Julie looked puzzled at Ally and she giggled back. "Ew! No! No! Not a chance!"

"Aaaww Juuuu!"

"Nope! I'm not gonna describe it to you… besides, I'd be at a loss for words to describe him and it."

"Julie Lane doesn't know what to say?! Whoa! Red alert everybody! Chicken Little is gonna tell us that the sky is falling!"

"Ha-ha! Fuck you!"

Ally laughed amused for a long moment. When she caught her breath back, she started showering Julie with questions concerning Billy Darley's performance in bed. Not that Julie's state afterwards didn't answer this question for itself. The bruisers and the foolish smile, playing on her lips, totally gave away that she had had an active night.

Joe Darley walked in the Falcon, his eyes soon met who he had been looking for. "Hey Hottie! What's up?" He greeted with a smirk.

"Hey Joey!" Julie answered while he sat beside her. She shrugged. "The usual. You?" She took a bite of her croissant.

Joe laughed, motioning to her neck. "Billy really marked his territory right there, huh?"

Julie rolled her eyes and Ally, who was taking care of an order, laughed. "What do you want Joey?"

"You know, my birthday is just around the corner… I was thinking… Maybe if we paid you to do a little private show, you'd go for it? And you could do us a fair discount, if you consider that you're with my brother."

"Sure Joe! What would you like me to wear as costume?" She threw him a wide cocky smile.

His eyes popped out. "You serious?!"

"Yeah. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Wow. Hmm you could be… A nurse, maybe?"

Julie laughed and threw a mashed napkin at him. "Idiot!" She took a long sip of her orange juice.

"Fuck… I though you'd really go for it." He smirked.

"Urgh!" Julie growled and jerked her head backwards. "Oh, do you want something to eat?"

"Nah. I'm cool, thanks." Joe observed Julie for a while, while she fed herself.

She felt his eyes on her. "What?"

"You're nice."

She frowned. "Er… thanks?"

"Yeah, it's a compliment. Take it, cause that's not normal, coming from a Darley." He laughed at his own joke. Joe had such a lighter vibe around him, compared to the rest of the gang, including his brother. He had probably been kept away from the really harsh stuff by his protector.

Julie laughed. "I could change your idea about that." Billy had complimented her a couple of times, in his own peculiar way.

"No, I'm good. Anyway, we're gathering at the Four Roses for my birthday and I want you to come."

"Four Roses? Gee Joey!"

"What?!"

"It's your birthday. Don't you want a better place to celebrate?"

"It's not like there's much to celebrate…" He mumbled.

"Stop being a jackass! We're going to somewhere fun. Somewhere like… Hell's Angels?"

Joe's eyes sparkled, but as he blinked, the light faded away. "Billy's a fucking ass. He doesn't like night clubs. Let alone a quick ass like that one."

"Hey Joe!" Someone called and both turned to see Tommy walking towards them.

"Hey man!" Joe greeted. Tommy looked at Julie. He had forgotten her name, but he knew enough to know that she was now Billy's girl, therefore not to be touched by anyone but Billy. He simply nodded at her.

"Hi." She gave him a small smile.

Joe chuckled. "That's Julie, Tommy."

"Yeah, hi." He managed to say. "Hey man, I came to pick you up. He gotta a couple of stuff to do."

"Fine." Joe growled and got up. "I'll tell you what Hottie: If you convince Billy to go, we all hit the Hell's Angels for my birthday instead of the Four Roses." He extended his hand at her and Julie shook it.

"Deal!" She smiled at Joe and Tommy. The last wasn't looking at her, Julie followed his gaze and found out it was set on Ally. She couldn't help but chuckle when she realized they were staring at each other. Joe smirked as he noticed the same.

"Bring your friend. See ya Hottie!" Joe headed off with Tommy. At the moment they were out, Ally walked closer to Julie.

"Who's that?!"

She laughed. "Tommy."

"He's hot!" She smiled, but then let it drop. "Damn, he's into the gang thing too, huh? Duh! What a retarded question! Of course he is! So, his name's Tommy right?"

"Yeah" Julie laughed amused at her friend. "Hey, what about Jimmy? You guys never got back together after the club thing?"

"Hell no! Jimmy is so in the past! Now… I'm starting to think you're not the only one who has a thing for bad guys…" Julie cracked a loud laugh.

…

It was lunch time, Julie had been walking around, as she often did on her day off. She was only a couple of streets away from the hospital, so she thought about paying Mark a visit. She walked through the emergency doors and started looking for him. He was nowhere to be seen, so she asked to a nurse for him.

"He didn't show up today."

That got Julie concerned. "Do you know where he lives?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give you that information."

She sighed. "Ok, thanks!"

While she walked out, Julie took her cell phone out of her back pocket and searched for Mark's number. Julie waited and waited, but no one picked up, so she just left a voice mail saying that she was worried that he wasn't at the hospital today and asked for him to call her back.

…

After having lunch by herself at her apartment and watching a movie, Julie spent the afternoon playing online games on her laptop. When she finally got enough of it, she turned the radio on and went to take a long shower. Afterwards, she laid on her bed, breathing slowly and paying attention to the lyrics, it's been so long since she had last heard Bon Jovi. Not doing anything really bothered her, so she picked up her guitar and started playing along with the song.

Billy heard the melody coming from her apartment as he stood in front of the door downstairs. Not wanting her to stop, he used his many years experience of breaking into places to walk into her apartment without making a noise, the music being loud helped his sneaking in.

"Take my hand- We'll make it - I swear…" Julie finalized with a soft voice and a last move on the strings. She had a happy smile playing on her lips before she looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "Holy shit!!" She yelled and threw her guitar away on the bed. Her hand went up to her chest while she tried to catch her breath back. Billy's tall figure leaned against the door way, his stare on her and a smirk on his lips. "Jeez Darley! Oh God!" This time he really laughed.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, coming towards her bed.

"No, I yelled just 'cause I thought it'd be fun." Julie glared at him.

He chuckled as he sat down beside her. She had no time so say something else as his lips met hers in passionate kiss. Julie tried to break away, but Billy's hand on the back of her head kept her in longer. He finally allowed her to get away to catch his own breath.

"Are you intending to take the whole 'breath taking kiss' to a literal level?"

He didn't answer, it was no use. "Let's go." Billy said in his usual deep voice as he got up from the bed.

"Where?"

"Put a jacket on." He already headed for the door.

"But where are we going?" Julie insisted impatiently.

Billy turned and glared at her. "Do I have to fucking come closer and pick you up?" He asked harshly, but his girl played along.

"If you want me to go…" She half sang, lazily throwing herself on the bed. An amused and naughty smile playing on her lips.

Billy realized she was messing with him, but kept his hard face. "Such a pain in the ass…" Julie squealed when he came and grabbed her by her waist, thankfully the burn from early this morning didn't hurt anymore. He yanked her off the bed and then threw her over his right shoulder. Julie laughed as they made their way out, Billy grabbed a jacket that hung on the little couch's arm and closed the door behind them.

"If I tell you where the fuck we're going, will you shut the fuck up?!" Billy shouted at Julie, who had already asked at least twenty times where they were heading to. It was dangerously amusing to watch him lose his temper like this. Julie laughed at his question but nodded childishly. "The Four Roses." Billy looked at the road, holding the wheel with only the right hand, the other held a cigarette when it wasn't in his mouth.

Julie made a face. "Ew! Why?"

"You really feel like making me lose my fucking patience with you today, don't you?" He hit the brakes as they reached the road, cars wouldn't stop passing by.

Damn, she didn't want to go to that place. Though she didn't know exactly why, Julie had a bad feeling about that bar. She needed to change his mind, and quickly. Taking advantage of them being stuck because of traffic, Julie turned to him. Billy noticed her shifting and his eyes met hers. She bit her lower lip and looked at him seductively as she placed her hand on his tigh. "Do you really think that's the best place?" She asked and Billy saw the insinuating light burn in her green eyes.

"I've got business to take care of." He replied, not taking his eyes away from her and doing his best to keep his control.

"I bet it can wait…" She whispered as she slowly moved her hand up, caressing the jeans that rubbed his skin underneath, dangerously close to his groin. He glanced down at her hand and then looked up at her once again, a smile played on her lips.

"Fuck it!" He cursed and hit the gas a second before the traffic light actually went green. Billy made a wild u-turn that had Julie gripping on the door's side to try to keep herself in place. Within less than three minutes, he pulled up in front of his apartment complex. He dragged her upstairs and was back to her in record time after kicking the door shut. Billy pressed Julie's body against the wall, fiercely kissing her. His hand made its way up and down under her shirt when they heard a loud noise, they jumped apart.

"What the hell was that?" Julie frowned. Billy was already at the window, gun in hand. He looked outside, the street seemed quiet as usual, nobody in sight.

"Stay here." He commanded, walking out through the frontdoor. Julie shrugged and dropped herself on the couch, leaning down her head and closing her eyes. Billy came back a couple of minutes later, his features had become hard and he breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked when he sat by her side, Billy had already hidden the gun in his waistband.

"Nothing." He answered coolly and she decided to switch subject.

"So… I talked to Joey today…" She started, making him frown.

"What did you talk to Joe about?" He'd be pissed at his little brother if he had spoken about Rawson to Julie. He didn't want her to know, she wouldn't let him protect her, not consciously anyway.

"About his birthday." Julie didn't notice Billy's posture relaxing a little bit. "I don't think it's cool to celebrate it at the Four Roses."

"What do you have against that fucking bar?"

"Nothing!" He eyed her suspiciously. "Ok! It stinks! Joe deserves a better place to party… The Hell's Angels, perhaps!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Come on Billy! He wants it! He just won't tell you this 'cause he knows you won't go for it."

"And he came cryin' to you so you'd convince me?"

"Not at all! It was my idea."

"No." He repeated his former statement, the same reprimanding voice.

"Pretty please?" She smiled innocently at him.

"No! That's a fucking piece of shit!"

"Of course it's not! It's clean and really cool! Just 'cause there ain't dirt around and graffiti crawling on the wall it isn't a good place for you? Think about Joe! He's young, he needs to have fun! I know you've kept him away from most of your shit, why can't you just stand a night there? Why can't you stand to be there for him?!"

"I said no! We're not going! Fucking period! Let's go, I've got to talk to the guys." Billy angrily got up from the couch and walked towards the door, wanting Julie to follow him. When he didn't hear the clicks of her boot's heels, he looked back at her. "Come on." He ordered.

"No." She stubbornly replied; sitting back and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Julie get the fuck out of that couch and come with me!" He shouted.

"No!" She yelled back.

"Fine! Then fucking stay there!" He harshly kicked the door shut behind him. Julie got up from the couch in a jump when she heard him locking it.

"Darley! What the hell are you doing?!" He didn't answer and she banged the door. "Darley!" She twisted the handle, he really had locked her in. "Darley!! Open this fucking door! You son of a bitch!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He could hear her while going to his car. Each yell made his blood race through his veins, anger seeping through his pores.

"Stinking asshole! Jerk! Argh!" She was stuck in this place all by herself. It irritated her over the edge. In a stupid attempt to get rid of the anger, Julie punched the wall. "Ow!" She yelled a dozen of times in pain. Her right hand was numb and it hurt. She tried to move her fingers, they all responded, good sign. While cursing herself for the idiotic idea, she searched for the bathroom, needing some kind of bandage.

…

Billy arrived at the Four Roses. By the time he got indoors, his crew knew something had happened. Bodie happened to be the only one to have the guts to ask.

"Is everything alright, man?"

"Does it look like everything is fucking alright?" He sat on the chair in front of his childhood friend.

"No dude. That's why I'm asking!"

"I'm fucking trying to protect her ass and she stands up with that fucking bitchy attitude! Whore!" Billy angrily said out loud to himself, but it served as an answer to Bodie.

"Having problems with the muffin girl?" The other guys stood in silence, not daring to interfere.

"I looked her in my apartment. She is so fucking stubborn!"

"That's why you called Spink to watch your apartment, eh?"

"Yeah. If Rawson wants me to fucking come looking for him, my place is a fucking hotspot."

"Ah, about that…" Heco began. "I was selling some shit to a dude and he said he saw the fucker walking down the road not long ago."

"Why the fuck didn't he tell us?" Billy asked and as that, the discussion took its direction down to business and Billy pushed his personal problem aside, for now.

…

Julie had improvised a clamp with what she found in his bathroom. Curiousity getting the better of her, she walked in Billy's bedroom and looked around. It was somewhat organized for a man, especially a man like him. There were a few clothes hanging on the chair along with his overused long leather jacket, today he was wearing a long sleeve dark gray t-shirt. Julie looked at the closet and felt a strong urge to open it. Had he done the same while she slept in her apartment? She had no idea.

A quick look wouldn't harm anyone. Besides, what else could she do? She opened the first door, only dark colored shirts and sweaters and on the lower part, a few pairs of shoes, they all looked like the short of biker boots he always wore. The inside of the second door was almost empty, except for the drawers that contained his t-shirts, the huge majority of them being black. Julie couldn't help but laugh when she found a red one, he probably hadn't worn it for quite some time. Then came his underwear and socks, nothing weird about those. Julie finally decided to move on to door number three, again, almost empty. However, one little sack with a white powder, of which Julie knew what it was. It was so sad that he made a living by addicting people, among other extra activities. A few packs of the same cigarette and a light brown flat box. Julie carefully took it in her hands and placed on the bed. She sat down and opened to see what it contained: photos.

She started looking through them, there were actually more of Joe than of Billy. He probably hated having his picture taken, the face he made on some of them said that much, almost always frowning. Julie gasped when she picked up a pic that showed a tall teenager, with baby shaved skin and long blonde locks. It was the young Billy Darley, she could tell because of his eyes. He had no tattoos and an amused smile played on his lips, his eyes shining. A even younger Joe Darley was under his arm, laughing. Julie fought against the urge to take the pic for herself and placed it back inside. The last pic she saw was one of a beautiful blonde woman, she recognized the smile, it had to be Billy's mother. With a sigh, Julie closed the box and placed it exactly where it had been before. If he found out she had been keeping herself occupied with rummaging through his stuff, he'd have a freaking fit.

Julie walked back to the TV room and tried, once again, to open the door. Still locked. "Damn!" She cursed lowly, then froze, she had heard a loud sigh on the other side. Frowning, she kneeled and brought her face to the floor, she could see by its shadow, that on the other side, someone held watch. "Hey!" She yelled. The shadow moved as if the person had jumped. "Hey! Get me out of here!"

Spink didn't know if he was supposed to let Billy's girl know he was there or not. He preferred to keep quiet and step back, not feeling the urge to get on his boss' bad side.

"Hey!" She called again. "Who's there?" The shadow had moved away, probably a resident or something. Julie sighed and looked around, her eyes laid on the window, that meant the fire escape. Disappointment took over her as she saw it was way too high to jump off, it had been broken so it couldn't be used. "Stupid ass." She had no doubt it had been Billy's idea.

Julie wasn't hungry, but sleepiness suddenly took over her body. Yawning, she made her way back to Billy's bedroom and got comfortable on his bed, her thoughts wondering about the picture of the two young brothers, not longer after, her eyelids fell shut.

…

Billy opened his apartment door, readying himself for the cursing and convinced that a solid object would try and make contact with his head. He frowned, realizing the only noise he heard, came from outside, the car that had just passed him on the street.

"Julie?" He called, just a tad worried now. Spink had been there all the time, he had been keeping watch right outside the door when Billy arrived. She had to be in here, alone. Billy walked fast to inspect his place, kitchen and lounge empty and dark, bathroom with open door and the lights off. When he moved to the bedroom, his heart beat slowed down as he found Julie laying on his bed, her eyes closed and her breathing calm. He chuckled, she looked so different from the screaming figure he had left behind a couple of hours ago.

Kicking his shoes out, taking his t-shirt, jeans off and tossing everything on the chair near the bed, he quietly stretched beside her. Billy remained careful and tried to get into bed without shifting the mattress. He knew that if she woke up, he'd have hell to pay for closing her in like that, she'd start yelling at him again, and he really didn't feel like dealing with her like that right now. He just wanted to sleep quietly beside her. Billy gently lay his arm across her bare waiste, her top had crawled up. Julie shivered slightly when his warm skin met her cold one. As Billy touched her, she unconsciously accommodated herself nearer him, cuddling up to the safety of his body. Billy smiled cockily, the yelling wouldn't be that bad at all.

_I just seen trouble, he's calling out your name tonight  
Billy get your guns  
You could walk away but I know you were born to fight  
So Billy get your guns  
The bandileros are strung out in the promenade  
Billy get your guns  
And the wind whispers softly that the devil's to blame  
Billy get your guns_

Billy get your guns  
There's trouble blowing like a hurricane  
Billy get your guns  
That's the price on your head for the price of fame  
And it'll never change  
Billy get your guns

They christened you with whiskey  
And there's fire running through your veins  
Well you're an outlaw just the same  
And every night a bullet wears your name

**Billy get your guns - Bon Jovi**


	12. Message

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I'm having a bunch of tests at uni and I gotta dedicate all my time to studying ¬¬**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

Billy had barely moved during the night, but then, he was woken from his deepest sleep when someone splashed him with some icecold liquid. He struggled into a sitting position, cursing under his breath, a shocked expression plastered on his face. "What the fuck?!"

His frown deepened when his eyes found the young woman, who collapsed onto the hard floor, laughing her heart out. The look on his face when the water had hit him, had been the funniest thing she had ever seen. The edgy young man did not truly appreciate it, she knew, but she couldn't help herself, her giggly nature taking over from her more intelligent side. Billy let out a growl, his blood at boiling point, never have been able to stand people making fun of him, no matter who it was.

"I should've somehow recorded this!" She finally managed to say. If eyes could kill, Billy's glare would have done the job by far by now.

"Have you fucking lost your mind?!" He shouted in his outrage, kicking the sheets aside as he got out of bed, coming to stand in front of her, effectively towering over her.

She should have been afraid of him, he was much more intimidating from this point of view, but she wasn't. Julie had not stopped laughing when Billy grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her up. "You really should have seen your face." She smiled, amused by the fact that he could not control his anger.

"You have no fucking sense of danger! I could have fucking shot you!" He held her in a strong hold, not letting go.

"Oh please!" She laughed, "you were totally caught off guard! Admit it!" Julie raised an eyebrow, hoping for the answer, yet knowing he would never admit anything of the sort. "Anyway, that was my payback for locking me in here." She shook his hands off of her body, turned and walked to the kitchen, Billy followed her.

"You were the one who fucking chose to stay behind." He passed her and reached for the fridge, not realizing how in sync they were acting, 'cause her hand brushed his before she dropped it and found something else to do. While Billy got the milk, Julie started searching the place for eatable stuff and set the table for breakfast.

"And you were the one who wanted to go to _that_ place."

Billy eyed her suspiciously. "You never meant to come here, did you?"

"I didn't say that…" She tried to hide a smile.

"You're such a fucking bitch!" He cursed under his breath, unfortunately for him, Julie heard it all, her hand shot out and slapped the back of his head. Billy dropped whatever he had in his hands, grabbed Julie's arms, pulling her onto his lap. "When are you gonna learn to respect me?"

She smirked, amused. "I don't even respect my own father, what makes you think I'll respect you?"

"I can control you." He replied, his stern blue eyes fixed on hers.

"Like hell you can." She mocked.

"Are you sure?" His voice deepened and he bent down to kiss her neck. As his lips trailed down to her shoulder, Julie jerked her head backwards, feeling him grin against her skin. Billy made his way back up to her mouth, wanting to make a point, he reached for her lips, but Julie slowly pulled back a little, teasing the man. He bent forward more, only to find her backing up even further, avoiding touching his moist sexy lips.

"Yes, I'm sure." Giggling, she got out of his embrace to sit on her own chair, earning herself another stern annoyed glare. "So, did you figure out whatever you had to with your guys?"

"What happened to your hand?" Billy switched subjects fast, since the Rawson one did not please him at all. Sure enough however, Julie wouldn't let it go.

"What is it that you don't want to tell me?"

"It's none of your business. Just stay the fuck out of it."

"Billy…" She insisted but he cut her off.

"No! I fuckin' told you I'd keep you well away from this shit. This has nothing to do with you so back off!" He answered harshly. Julie frowned, shook her head and got up. "What?" Billy got even more annoyed, finding it hard to read her as she walked towards the couch to get her jacket. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Backing off." She answered simply, sliding the jacket on, she would need it as the cold Boston wind had started to blow again.

"Jules, don't be such a brat, you know that's not what I meant." Billy remained seated on his chair, seemingly not in the least worried.

"Yes you did Darley! First you want me to go to that bar with you, then you lock me up in this place and now you speak to me like I am one of your guys. Let me tell you something: I am not! You can't order me around! If I start something with someone, I'm with that person, so that person must be with me and that's clearly not happening here! Isn't that what you want? So yeah, I'm literally backing off!" Julie's voice got louder with each word, and more angry.

Billy got up in a jump when he saw her walking out of the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" He called after her as she jogged down the stairs. Julie didn't bother answering, pissing Billy off tremendously. Part of her waited to hear his yell once again as she reached the bottom of the stairs, but all she got was the door being slammed behind her. He wouldn't do anything to keep her from going.

Julie didn't mind walking back home to the Falcon, on the contrary, it'd do her some good, in need of the fresh air to clear her mind and troubled thoughts. She knew Billy Darley was anything but a gentleman and she didn't seek that from him, but he seemed incapable of treating her right. She didn't want, need or require roses and champagne, but she needed him to want her by his side, a feeling much higher than just the sex. She'd been there before, it hadn't worked, she did not plan to let a man hurt her like that again, she'd clear off before he had a chance to.

…

The clock struck one, lunch time for Julie, she took her apron off and tossed it away. Mark walked in the coffee shop and headed directly to her, although she did not see him coming as she had her back turned to him.

"Hey." He greeted her bleakly, hardly any enthusiasm apparent in his voice, but even so, it made Julie jump in surprise.

"Hey!" She smiled. "Where have you been and what happened to you? I went by the hospital to say 'hi' but they said you hadn't showed up."

Mark's gaze dropped to the ground. "Polly has passed away." He explained in a sad low voice. The unexpected explanation for his absence shocked the world underneath Julie's feet.

"Oh my God…" Julie shook her head. Polly had been such a sweetheart towards her, she seemed so healthy only weeks ago. "I'm so sorry." Julie rushed to give Mark a tight comforting hug, which he thankfully reattributed.

"Thank you, Julie. It means a lot. At least she had enough time to meet you. You know, she said she really liked you."

Julie gave him a smile, rubbing his arm in an effort to comfort him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I've already taken care of everything. She's resting next to grandpa, that's how she wanted it."

"It's good to know she had you by her side."

"She did a lot for me, it was the least I could do for her." Mark's eyes started to overflow with pained tears, surprising Julie at the fact that he didn't try anything to hide it from her.

Julie couldn't stand seeing him like that, probably because she did not know him ever to be sad in any way, always smiling. The broken sadness in his eyes tore her heart to pieces. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Kidnapping you without your permission!" She chuckled at him, Mark, despite his grief, gave her a plain wide smile, following Julie outside.

…

Mark and Julie sat at a corner restaurant, at an outside table, the fresh air would do him some good. Smelling deliciously, the place happened to be one of Julie's favorite cosy places to hang out at. They ordered some stuff, and while they waited, they chatted about any subject that didn't come close to death or any kind of loss.

"Now will you finally explain me what's up with you and that gang guy?" Mark asked after they had fallen silent for some time.

Julie took a moment, taking a long sip of her orange juice before straightening up. This explanation was one she'd rather not have to give, not finding it a pleasant one and knowing Mark wouldn't like to know about her relationship. If one could call what Billy and she had, a relationship anyway, but she could not lie to Mark anymore.

"I… We…" Mark didn't say anything as he patiently waited for her explanation. Julie sighed and started talking. "We are seeing each other." She finally admitted.

"A gang member, Julie? Do you have any idea of how dangerous this is? Of how dangerous he is?" Mark showed concern and some anger, but he did not raise his voice one little bit. She could only tell how hard he handled it because of his tone, not because of the volume.

"I do! But I just can't help it… It just happened." Julie lamely tried to defend herself.

"It just happened? Ju…" He took a deep breath. "Please back away from him. I'm not saying this because he's another guy, I'm saying this because he's effectively too dangerous. He's not a good person to be around."

"I know that. Actually I…" She mumbled a little and sighed frustrated.

"What is it?" Julie lowered her look to her lap and Mark placed a hand on hers, which was on the table. "Are you in trouble?"

She looked up into his blue eyes and shook her head no. "He's just what you expect him to be." As far as the romantic side was concerned for sure.

Mark knew that meant no good. "Then why are you with him?" Julie didn't answer. Mark took his hand off hers and moved up, placing it on her cheek, stating in a soft voice. "You deserve much better."

Julie felt so bad. She was supposed to be comforting him not the opposite, she wasn't here to open up about her fight with her gangster boyfriend. Julie gave him a sweet small smile and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you."

A waiter cleared his throat, making them look up, as he placed their plates on the table and left, neither said another word on the subject, starting to eat, knowing it would not change anything.

…

"Fucking care to explain why the fuck there isn't enough fucking money here?" Bones harshly asked his oldest son, who stood in front of his desk, as usual.

The young man straightened his posture even more, all his muscles tensing. If this morning's argument with Julie hadn't been bad enough for him, he still had to face his careless father and the worst part of it all… He wanted his girl back, back in his arms, and he didn't know how. Life sucked really bad and Billy couldn't understand how people expected him to be any different from the person he was.

"That's our night." Billy finally answered, trying to focus on his father's spitting.

"Not fucking enough! If you and your faggot friends can't sell shit right, then put that pretty ass girlfriend of yours on a corner and have her make me some more fucking money!"

Billy nearly lost it, his blood boiling with sudden rage. "Don't fucking dare to talk about her! Nobody fucking touches her but me!"

Bones replied with an amused throaty and very unpleasant laugh. "How touchy! You care about that girl." He stated, not waiting for a confirmation from his son, he continued. "Let me tell you something Nazi. You either work your fucking ass off and get me my money, or I'll send my guys to have some fucking fun with her."

Billy's face grew red in furiosity, he hit the glass table with both open palms and leaned forward, lowering his head to his father's level. "If you or your guys go anywhere near her, I'll fucking blow your head off! You even think about doing something to her and I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled.

Bones quickly got up, pointing a gun at Billy's head, eyes wide with angry shock and somewhat amazement. "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like this?! I do what I fucking want and you're a nobody! You mean fucking nothing on this fucking planet! You're nothing in everybody's fucking life! I'm almost sorry for those fairies who depend on you." Bones finally lowered his gun. "Get the fuck out!"

As always, Billy didn't need a second order, but his strut showed his confidence, he had seen the wondered shock in his father's eyes. Outside, Bodie and Baggy were waiting for him in the black Mustang. Without uttering a word, Bodie hit the gas a second before his old friend slammed the door. He knew better than to start a conversation, he just raced through the street submerged in his own thoughts. They had a lot of shit to deal with and Billy's face told him this was going to be a long day, and not just because of the shit.

…

Julie and Mark stood at the restaurant's sidewalk, ready to say their goodbyes. "Thank you for being by my side Ju." Mark smiled down at her, who gladly smiled back in response.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." He pulled the young woman into a tight thankful embrace. Julie hugged him back, feeling the warmth coming from the sun on her face along with the cold breeze that played with their hair.

At that very moment, Bodie turned onto the avenue, going a bit slower that he wished because of the heavily congested traffic. Billy kept staring out of the window the whole way without saying a word, until...

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, catching Bodie by surprise. "Stop the fucking car!"

"What man?!" Bodie followed his friends furious glare and as he saw the two hugging people on the corner, his eyes almost bulged out of his face. He instantly recognized the girl, Julie, the muffin girl, Billy Darley's girl. "Fuck!"

"Stop the fucking car Bodie!" He had just confronted his father, standing up for her and now he had to see this.

Bodie ignored his boss' orders and hit the gas harder, darting through the cars and speeding as much as he could, not paying attention to Billy's yells beside him. Billy tried to take control of the car, but Baggy, who sat on the back seat, grabbed his arms to hold him down. They could not afford to draw attention to them right now, that would screw their plans with Rawson, that was the only reason why Bodie kept Billy from bolting from the car.

Bodie only stopped when they reached Four Roses. It had been long since he had last seen Billy like that. When his friend had finally calmed down, he had fallen silent, his eyes burning with hate and anger. Bodie knew some plan was forming in Billy's head and he hoped for dear God no one from the crew had done something stupid today, if they did, Billy would surely kill whoever it was.

They walked in the smoky bar, carrying a heavy vibe along. Today would be a whole lot harder than Bodie had expected, and it was only half past one in the afternoon.

…

Mark wondered around the nearly empty hospital, the sun had already set and the moon was taking its place in the sky . Since he didn't work the day before, he thought it'd only be right if he dismissed his day off to make up for his absence, which everybody knew and said wasn't necessary, nobody worked harder there than him.

"Why don't you go home Mark?" Doctor Marie Spell said to him when he walked in the crappy cafeteria.

He shrugged. "Someone might need help."

"The hospital is almost empty Mark. Go home, get some rest." She tried again.

He didn't want to be home alone, that was the simple truth, he didn't want to face his empty house knowing that his much loved grandmother had passed away. Mark finally agreed and left the room, defeated. He slowly walked to the parking lot, where someone stood beside his car, waiting for him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah." The hooded guy answered before groaning and placing his hand on his stomach, as if being in pain. Mark rushed towards him in order to help. As he reached the man, another one showed up from behind and grabbed his arms, pulling them back, making Mark gasp in pain.

"Let me go!" He hissed. The guy who was supposed to be hurt got up and started throwing punches on his face showing no mercy, while the other held Mark in place. The young doctor did his best to fight back, but two against one proved an unfair fight. He already had several bruises and bleeding cuts on his face when he heard a female yell.

"Hey!!" Julie saw a person, dressed in white, being trashed about by two figures in black. Two against one was cowardice. "Hey!" She yelled again, already running towards the troublemakers. Since their faces were all covered in balaclava's, she had no clue of who they might be. "Oh my God! Mark! Leave him alone!"

"You got the message motherfucker." One of the guys whispered in Mark's ear before hitting him once more, then they ran off. Julie found it really odd how they ran from her, but didn't waste time wondering what had happened, she kneeled beside Mark to take a look at him.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"Kinda." He gasped, blood dripping from his lip.

"Who were those guys?"

"I don't know." Julie's eyes left Mark's face when she heard the loud noise of squealing tires and she saw a red Mustang with black drawings race through the street, away from them.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" She hissed, angrily shaking her head. She'd deal with that later, now she had to take care of Mark. "Come on, I'll help you in." Julie put his arm around her neck.

"No," Mark stopped her, "Not there."

"But you need to get yourself checked out."

"They didn't break anything, you got here before they got a chance to. Take me home, I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They're gonna ask too many questions in here, and I wouldn't know what to tell them, I don't know the answers myself."

"Fine." Julie simply answered while aiding him back onto his feet. On their way to her car, they walked through all the coffee Julie had dropped when she saw the scene, she'd have to hear a lot later about not delivering the ware.

…

"What the fuck was the muffin girl doing there?!" Heco asked Dog, already knowing that he didn't know either.

"Dunno. But she fucked it all up man! She saw us!"

"Ya think I don't know that?! Billy's gonna fucking flip."

"You're gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That she appeared."

"Are you fucking mad? Man, he'll kill us!"

"You're just gonna lie to him? That'll be worse."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? 'Hey Billy, your girlfriend saw us kicking that friend of hers'?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck man, I don't know! He'll blow our fucking brains out anyway, maybe we should tell the truth."

"Yeah, maybe."

…

Julie followed Mark's directions and drove them to his apartment. Upstairs, he went straight to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Mark came back to the living room with just his dirty white jeans on, showing off his perfectly built body. Julie swallowed hard before taking the kit out of his hands.

"Sit there." She patted the red sofa spot beside her.

"No, it's fine. I can do it."

"Of course you can. Now sit." It was obvious Mark could take care of his injuries, but Julie felt so bad for what had happened to him, that this was the least she could do to make herself feel better. Mark did as he was told, but as Julie was about to desinfect the wound, Mark started moaning.

"I didn't even touch you yet." Julie half laughed.

"I know, I'm just practicing." He smiled innocently, making her chuckle. She cleaned the cuts, bandaged the big one on his left shoulder which wouldn't stop bleeding, leaving the others to _breathe_, as Mark had told her.

"Are you gonna press charges?"

"One of them said I had gotten the message… They probably took me for the wrong guy. But still, I think the police should know about it."

Julie kept silent, not knowing what to say. What was she supposed to say? If she agreed with Mark, she'd be betraying Billy, and as much as she hated his guts right now, she didn't want to do that, she wasn't prepared to do that. If she disagreed with Mark, she'd be defending Billy's attitude, which was not an option either, because he had crossed a line. Julie just couldn't get why Billy had done that to Mark, she had no idea of what had occurred to trigger him this badly, she just knew that Billy Darley was the one to blame for Mark's pain.

Finally done, Mark carefully leaned on the couch, letting out a loud sigh, he had a huge purple bruise on his side that wouldn't stop aching.

"You've got yourself a nice place." Julie complimented while looking around. It was small, but really well decorated, some colorfull accessories gave it a joyfull touch.

"Thanks. Now you know the way, you can show up anytime you want."

Julie smiled. "I think it's easier to find you at the hospital."

Mark laughed a little. "You're right… You know, I was thinking about giving it a little break. Maybe live on grandma's ranch for a month or two."

"That'd be good for you."

"You could come with me." Mark suggested, hope simmering through his tone.

"I have to work." She excused herself.

"You could also take a break." He insisted.

"I… I don't know… I'm actually running a little late, I should get back."

"Don't you wanna stay? We could watch a movie or something."

"Maybe some other day. I really have something I need to take care of." She got up, but Mark held her hand.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She had no idea of how good it felt to be taken care of for once, instead of helping people every single minute. It meant more than he could express with words.

"No problem." Julie gave him one last smile before finally leaving his apartment.

…

The very moment Heco and Dog stepped through the door of Four Roses, Billy's stare laid on them. Both guys walked towards the back of the bar where all the gang waited for them.

"How'd it go?" Their boss asked before both had a chance to sit down. Heco shifted uncomfortably on the chair as Dog glanced at him. "What?"

"There were… complications."

"What the fuck do you mean by complications Heco?!"

"Your girlfriend showed up." Heco hesitantly answered, having considered the options.

"Did she fucking see you?!"

"We were covered and shit."

Billy punched the table. "You were told to do one fucking thing. A fucking simple thing!"

"Sorry Billy we…"

"Don't go fucking sorry me! Get your fucking asses up and go sell all the shit we have left in the office. I wanna see the money by morning on my desk!" They didn't need second orders. Billy sighed and ran his hand over his shaven head.

"I'll get us more beer." Joe walked towards the bar. He was there no longer than a minute when he heard the clicks of heels on the floor, cowboy boots. He jumped off the high stoll he had positioned himself on, placing himself in front of the angry young woman before she could pass him. She looked extremely pissed.

"Move Joe."

"Stop it Julie. He's really fucking pissed. He'll do something bad to you. Just don't confront him right now."

"I said move!" Julie shouted, pushing Joe aside. Billy saw everything, his glare on her, waiting for her to stop in front of him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Billy kept silent and took a sip of his drink, holding a tight grip on his glass, trying his hardest to keep himself in check.

"I don't know what you're fucking yelling about." He replied calmly, sounding annoyed by her presence and her attitude.

"Yes you do, you stinking liar! Your freaking boys beat the shit out of my friend! Don't try to fucking deny it! I saw the car!"

Billy jumped up, losing it, throwing his glass against the nearest wall, smashing it to a thousand pieces. Some of the guys, who watched the argument, jumped in surprise, Julie slightly shivered, but fought back Billy's furious stare. He grabbed her arm and brutally dragged her to a small suffocating hall, a phone to the side.

"Don't touch me!" She tried to break free, finding him much too strong.

"Stop fucking yelling! You're just like the fucking others!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I busted my fucking ass trying to defend you from everyone and everything that's been happening and you fucking cheated on me!"

"Cheated on you? What are you talking about? You sent your guys after my friend and I wanna know why!"

"I saw you two hugging each other on the fucking corner!"

"You're sick Darley! You really are! His grandma just died! It was no big deal!"

"I don't fucking care!" Billy punched the wall spot beside Julie's head, this time she jumped. "You're mine! Nobody else touches you!"

Julie shook her head and made an attempt to walk away, but Billy blocked her. "Let go of me."

"No."

"Let me go!" Billy didn't, so Julie started to slap his chest. He got so pissed at her, before he realized it, he had pulled his gun from his waistband and had it pressed against his girl's neck. She froze, eyes wide with shocked horror. If Billy meant to scare her, he had now fully succeeded. Julie breathed hard, all color drained from her face.

"Fuck!" Billy cursed himself, knowing he had done something he'd regret. He quickly hid the gun again.

Julie was too shocked to move. She just stood there, with a hand around her throat, trying to catch her breath again. She never thought he'd come to this point, never had realized she could push him to this point.

"I'm sorry." Billy said after a moment, noticing her lack of reaction. "Julie…" He meant to reach for her but she flinched away. "I didn't mean…" Billy couldn't finish his sentence, Julie started walking away before he had a chance to. And again, he did nothing to stop her.

Julie walked past the gang's table, oblivious to their gazes, oblivious to some of them showing her concern. She did not hear Ashley call after her. Julie went to her car and did not even notice the dark blue one, parked across the street, two guys watched her every move. It had been two days.

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say_

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired in love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
You still know I'm better off on my own, oh

Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown

Oh, Leave me alone 

_There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion_

Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

**Leave Me Alone - The Veronicas**


	13. Breakdown

**Chapter 13. Breakdown**

_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost to recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, where to start  
You're just so caught up to who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

Maybe that beauty in goodbye  
(now you turn around, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)

You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't assume me to take it bad

**Nobody wins - The Veronicas**

Julie hadn't actually noticed that she had gotten home until when she slammed her own apartment door. It was like if someone had clapped their hands in front of her face. She was so shocked by what had just happened, so absolved in her own thoughts, that she thanked God for guiding her drive home.

He had pointed a gun at her. She heard it click, and that was the last thing she heard. Julie jumped when her cell phone started ringing, it was Joe's number. She didn't bother to answer the call and she tossed it on the couch, but it ended up falling on the ground. She heard a noise ahead of her, behind her kitchen's counter.

Frowning, she stepped forward to check it out, that's when a man dressed in black appeared from behind it. Julie gasped and stepped back, just then, she bumped into another man, also dressed in black. With a hand, he got a grip of her waist, and with the other, he covered her mouth. The other guy approached, Julie took advantage of the guy's holding on her and lifted her leg up, kicking the man in front of her on his stomach. He backed away a little, but it wasn't enough, he was soon standing again and came back to her. The guy holding her gave up on covering her mouth and held her waist tighter, trying to hold her in place.

Julie managed to kick the guy in front of her harder this time, her both legs went up on his face, and he went flying away and slid on the ground. The other one, whose grip was tight on her waist, spun around, giving a chance of Julie to elbow him on his ribs. She struggled her way to the table, where a vase was set as a piece decoration, she grabbed and smashed it against the guy's head with a yell.

She ran to where her cell phone was, throwing herself on the floor, and tried, as quickly as possible, to call someone. She pressed the number one, not even thinking about who might be on speed dial, someone needed to know she was being attacked. The two men were already back on her, they grabbed her two arms and lifted her up.

After just a ring, Billy Darley got his cell phone and checked the id call.

"Julie!" He exclaimed as he flipped it open, but he only got yells as answer.

"HELP!" That was the last thing he heard.

"He fucking got her!!!"

…

With her hands tied together by a rough rope and a tape covering her mouth, Julie was dragged by the two men through a dark and smoky hall. They held her by her underarms and her legs scratched against the tick concrete floor. She tried to fight against their strength, Julie shook her entire body, trying to get rid of their arms. But it was just useless.

They dragged her until a water deposit, it looked like the ones horses use to kill their thirst. There, they ripped the tape off her mouth with a single rough movement, she gasped and then coughed, trying to catch her breath back.

Now she could see her attackers' face. One was Asian, he hand a long black hair tied back, and then other had light short brown hair and green eyes. The second man held Julie still, while the Asian one spoke to her.

"Where's Billy Darley?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

After a glance at the other guy, the Asian grabbed Julie's side and both lifted her up to the point where she was almost in a vertical position, her feet high up and her face into the cold water. Julie yelled and shook herself, while air bubbles came out of her mouth. They got her away from the water, sending her hard on her knees once again. She gasped for air and shook her body once again.

"Tell me where he is!" Julie groaned, hitting the Asian's nerves. He grabbed her jaw with a strong hand. "I want a place!" Julie spitted hard on his face in response. That was more than enough to make both guys to force her head inside the deposit. This time, they didn't bother lifting her up, they just forced her head inside. While the Asian held it, the other one held her shaking body. They left her down there longer, by the time they brought her back to surface, she was dizzy and almost only half conscious.

"He's not at the fucking bar. Tell me where!" The guy shouted at her.

"I don't know! If he's not there, I don't know!"

He grabbed Julie once again, ready to drown her, when another male voice echoed in the huge room of the abandoned factory.

"Enough." That stopped the guy. Julie looked up and saw Rawson standing there, with a crocked smirk on his lips. "Your boyfriend upsets me a lot. He has the position I want and the clients I need."

"Then why am I the one with bruises on my knees right now?" Julie's voice cracked, even though she tried to kept it as steady as she could.

"Because you are the sore point. He's protective over you, therefore, he's watching my steps more carefully. And now, you're gonna help me to eliminate, once for all, this disturbing target."

"I don't know where he is!" Julie stated firmly.

Rawson simply nodded, and the guys forced her head inside the deposit once again. She shook her body and her head, she gasped for air while underwater making air bubbles to explode on the surface. They held her there longer this time, long enough to knock the remain senses out of her. Julie was totally unconscious when they brought her back.

"She doesn't know anything. Kill her." Rawson stated as he watched his guys dropping a soaked Julie on the hard floor. The light haired guy unclipped his gun and pointed it to her chest, but he never had a chance to shoot. His arm went flying before he had a chance to pull the trigger. The Asian didn't had time to react either, as his chest was showered with bullets.

Rawson turned around, he was almost making it out when a tall figured stepped out of the shadows, behind the air tubulation. Billy had his arm extended and a gun pointing to Rawson's head.

"Nobody touches her, motherfucker!" Those were his last words to his number one rival, before decorating the wall with his brain.

…

Julie woke up with a terrible headache, not to mention all the other sore spots on her body, especially legs. She opened her eyes and looked around, the only light in the room was coming through the window from the moon. Julie sat herself on the bed where she was laid and after adjusting her eyes to the poor light, she recognized where she was, Billy Darley's room. Her heart started racing, she didn't want to be there. Worse, she didn't know how she had gotten there in the first place.

Julie removed the gauze pad from her forehead, it was annoying, and looked at herself. She was dressed in black boxers and t-shirt. She took a look at her exposed knees, they were nearly all black. As carefully as she could, Julie stepped out of bed and walked directly to the only apartment's exit. Her bare feet touched the wooded floor with no sound, except for this piece that decided to crack right when she passed through the couch, where Billy's figure laid asleep.

Julie cursed herself under her breath as Billy jumped up, gun in hand. They had eliminated all Rawson's gang members, but the followers could always seek for revenge. She froze when she saw the shinny metal in his hand aiming towards her, again. Billy quickly hid it under his pillow, but her eyes were still wide open. She spent her childhood between army tanks and guns, but never, not even once, a gun was pointed towards her like that. She never feared for her life as she had last night.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked while carefully stepping ahead. Julie answered with a big step back, and his eyes didn't meet hers. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tried to put a sweet tone on his voice, but to Julie it sounded like a lion's roar, that was evident by the way she embraced herself when he spoke to her. For the first time, since they met, Julie Lane was terribly scared of him.

Billy almost kicked himself for making her to feel like this, she was afraid and it was all his fault. The truth is that he didn't know how to act with her like this, it was a new territory. He was afraid that everything he'd say or do would hurt her, again.

"Are you in pain?" He tried to make a conversation once again.

Julie felt exhausted, so exhausted that she didn't have enough strength to feel the pain. "I'm just tired." She finally replied in a low voice.

"Go back to bed then, we'll talk in the morning."

"I don't wanna sleep here." She stated with a cracked voice.

That just made things worse for Billy. How was he supposed to make her to stay without pushing her over the edge?

"You're save Julie. They won't come back… I'm here to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?"

Both knew the answer.

"Stay, please." Billy carefully stepped ahead, Julie remained still. "That was a mistake."

"No. The mistake was me thinking I'd ever be able to live with you!" She acidly replied, staring Billy right through his eyes.

"Don't say that. You know you don't mean it. You're just in shock."

"No. Those are the excuses you keep telling yourself. Those are the exits you keep finding to come after me… But they're nothing but lies, Darley… I wish I hadn't met you at all."

"Stop!!" Billy raised his voice and Julie squeezed her eyes shut. He gave up on being careful and with two big steps he stopped himself right in front of her. Billy grabbed her shoulders tightly, but when he spoke to her, his voice was its usual husky deep tone. "Look at me Jules." Julie squeezed her eyes harder. Billy could feel her shaking. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't the Julie he knew, this wasn't the Julie he… fell in love with. "Open your fucking eyes Julie!" He raised his voice once again and shook her, her green eyes were shot wide open.

"Leave me alone." She whispered. Julie was really in shock after all the happenings, she didn't have the strength to fight against Billy, as she always did. Her eyes were all teary, it was the first time Billy ever saw a tear trail on her light pink cheek. He wasn't a religious man, but he silently prayed that'd be the last he'd ever see that.

"I can't..." He admitted. Julie couldn't realize how much it meant to have him admitting that straight away. "And you don't wanna be left alone." Billy's fiercely stared into her eyes. "I love you, and I won't fucking leave you alone!"

"Just let me go!" She pleaded as tears ran down her face, but she didn't fight against his grip. Billy embraced her, pulled her into his warm arms and rested his head on hers as she cried on his chest. Julie grabbed his shirt and pulled it closer, almost to the point of tearing the fabric.

Billy patiently waited until when her snobs stopped, her breathing was still kind of hard and noisy, but she seemed to have calmed down. Julie just leaned against him, listening to his heart beating. Soon enough, sleepiness took over her. Noticing that, Billy took her up in his arms and leaded her to bed.

Julie was already asleep by the time he carefully placed her on the soft surface. He didn't know if he should give her some space or if should stay with her. After that breakdown, he didn't know what to do at all, and that was unnerving. That shouldn't be a question. Billy carefully lied down beside her and pulled her closer to him, so her head would rest on his chest and she'd feel him close to her.

_Make up your mind and I'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine  
The last time you yelled at me I swore that I heard you say  
I wish I hadn't met you at all, I started thinking  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning_

We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time

…

"Dude, are you sure she's alright?" Joe asked for the third time to his old brother, who glared back. "Alright, I know! But you should've taken her to the hospital and not taken care of her by yourself."

"We can't show our fucking asses around Joe. Not after Heco's mess with the fucking doctor and Rawson."

"Did she wake up during the night?"

"No." Billy lied.

"Good… I think she'd flip if she had."

"Joe, do me a favor and get the fuck out of here." Billy hissed to his young brother, who was sitting on the chair next to the sofa.

"Man, you're a pain in the ass." Joe complained while getting up.

"Wait!" Billy called when Joe was about to pass through the door.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Go by her some flowers."

Joe smirked at his brother. "Touchy. Where's the money?"

"In your pocket. Go." Billy turned his attention back to the TV.

"Asshole." Joe cursed while finally closing the door.

…

Julie opened her eyes and found herself in the same room where she was last night, except that it was all lighted by the sunlight, even though the curtains were closed. Last night's happenings were a blur in her mind, but she could feel the dry tears on her cheeks. Julie couldn't believe she cried her heart out in front of him. The pile of emotions inside of her got too big and it just fell apart, Ally always said she shouldn't keep so much to herself because sometime she'd breakdown and it'd be worse. Damn, she was right.

First Polly's death, then the attack against Mark, followed by Billy pointing a gun to her neck, then kidnap, torture and another pointing gun. Just perfect. She couldn't stay in there forever, she had to go out and face the enemy. Julie, still dressed in Billy's clothes, walked to the bathroom. The flush's noise let Billy know she was finally awake, he found himself tense and lost of actions. Damn, Joe hadn't even come back with the flowers.

"Hey!" Billy greeted as soon as Julie showed up on the door away.

"Hello." She answered politely and before Billy could say anything else, she continued. "Listen, I'm sorry for the breakdown last night. I didn't mean to cry on your shoulder."

"Actually, you did it on my chest." Billy smirked, but Julie didn't react to his failed attempt of humor.

"Anyway, where are my clothes?"

"I threw them away, they were all teared and dirty."

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll have to land me these for a little while." She said in a complete emotionless tone.

"Julie…" Billy got closer to her, she didn't move an inch.

"What?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"What you want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, can I use your phone to call a cab?"

"I rather have you shoutin' at me than fucking ignorin' me. If you don't talk, you'll listen!"

"I don't wanna talk or listen to you Darley!" Julie shouted angrily, her temper was finally taking over. Billy opened his mouth to reply but never got a chance to. "You're an asshole! I hate you! What the hell were you thinking?! Coming after Mark?! He did nothing to you!"

"He was all over you!"

"You're sick! I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here arguing with you! Why don't you just point a gun at me, shoot and get over it, huh?!"

"Don't fucking play with that!! I told you that was a fucking mistake! You think of yourself so fucking perfectly like if you had never done a mistake in your whole fucking life!"

"I've made many mistakes, but not once I threatened someone else's life!"

"I'd never fucking shoot you!"

"I guess we can't really know that…"

"Do you have any idea of what I've been doing to fucking protect you?! Bones, that dickhead I'm supposed to call my father, threatened to come after you! And I fucking told him that if he touches your hair, I'll blow his fucking head off! And I will! That fucking Rawson just turned into a big problem because you were in the middle of it all! I couldn't risk attacking him, cuz I was fucking afraid that he'd do something to you!"

"Whoa Darley, you did such a great job!" She yelled sarcastically. "Look at my knees! Do they look like from someone who has been kept away from all the evil around?! My head must be full of water because of you! They dragged and drowned me because of you!"

"When I got there you had a fucking gun pointed to your unconscious self, did you fucking know that?! Have you ever stopped just a fucking second to think that if I hadn't showed up there, there'd be no trace of your body right now?!"

"Then it'd have been easier for all of us, huh?" Julie turned and started walking towards the door. Billy quickly reached her and grabbed her arm with a handful.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!"

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let go!" Julie yelled as she started shaking herself.

Billy grabbed her other arm and roughly pulled her close, before Julie could react, his lips met hers into a needy kiss. She was reluctant at first, but as his warm body envolved hers, Julie gave in to the sexy act. They made it last as much as both could handle. Billy's hand traveled down to the small of her back, as it landed on her butt, Julie pushed him away.

"It takes more than that to make up with me Darley." Julie stated before turning to walk away.

"I know, that's why I'm taking you home."

"Hey Hottie, you're up!" Joe greeted as he walked in the apartment, carrying a bouquet of pink daises.

"No. Joe is."

"I am what?" He asked confused.

"Taking me home, come on." She took Joe's hand in hers.

Joe frowned at his old brother, who was glaring at him. He simply shrugged before handing Julie the flowers. "Billy asked me to get this for you."

Billy's frown relaxed, that'd give him some credit.

"I'm allergic to daises." Julie informed them before taking the bouquet from Joe's hand and tossing it on Billy's chest, who didn't move an inch to catch it, letting the sweet little flowers to fall silently on the floor.

He exalahed hard as he watched his girl walking out with his brother and closing the door behind her. Way to go Billy Darley!

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry It makes me wanna die._

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

**Sorry - Buckcherry**

Middle song: **Make Up Your Mind - Theory of a Deadman**


	14. No Sacrifice

**So sorry it took me so long to update! When I finally got this chapter done my pc freaked out and I couldn't use it for a long time. Thank you so much for the lovely comments. I also want to thank the bands: Theory of a Deadman, Three Days Grace and Hinder, whose songs helped me A LOT while I was trying to find my will to write back! *claps handsforthem***

**Anyway, no more talking… I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know!**

***********

**Chapter 14. No Sacrifice**

"I get you're mad Hottie, but don't you think that was a bit too much?" Joe stared ahead while driving.

Julie coked her head sideways and sighed. "Stop defending him Joe."

"I'm not defending him. Okay, he did something that got you pissed, but so what? You mess up too!"

"Yeah, but I don't order my guys around to beat the shit out on some friend of his."

Joe gave a small laugh. "That doctor is not just a friend Julie. Admit it."

"He is to me." She shrugged. "Even if there were something more between us, don't you think he should have come to me first and ask what's going on?"

Joe made a face like what she was saying was an absurd. "No."

Julie simply shook her head. "You're just the same."

The car finally came to a stop. Julie couldn't wait to get out of that suffocating mix of tobacco and some other strange smells. She opened the door and had already put a leg out when Joe grabbed her arm. Julie glared at him, what made him to lose her arm quickly.

"Just get over it Julie. He's done his best to keep it cool between you two." Joe pleaded.

"Sure. Pointing a gun at me was the right way to do it." She answered emotionless and got out of the car before he had a chance to say anything else. Julie closed the car's door and quickly walked into the coffee shop, while Joe drove back to his brother's apartment, going through lines in his mind to calm his brother down. He knew none of them would work.

Ally was the first to notice Julie's presence, her wide eyes made it clear. A lonely costumer gasped after noticing her too. Julie ignored them all, lowered her head and sneaked upstairs to her apartment, not bothering to close the door because she could hear Ally's footsteps behind her.

The door was closed just as Julie threw herself on her couch, wincing in pain as she did.

Ally crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared down at an almost passed out Julie. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Not right now Ally." Julie moaned.

"You're all fucked up Julie! Where were you?"

"Ally, please leave. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"What did Billy Darley did to you?" She pressed.

"Nothing!" Julie yelled while sitting up. The movement was so quick and aggressive that made her dizzy. Julie took a deep breath. "Please leave."

Ally nodded despite her will to shake the truth out of Julie, and headed back downstairs. Her friend was going down hill. Julie got up and looked for some pain killers.

…

"How is she?" Billy asked as soon as Joe set a foot in his apartment.

"Just the same. She's really pissed Billy."

"I fucking know that. Damn it!" He punched down the couch. Joe sat on the chair and looked at his big brother. He had seen him pissed beyond countable times, but this was different. Billy was hurt.

"She'll need some time, but she'll get over it." Joe tried to comfort him.

Billy shook his head and snorted. A heavy and ironic sound came through his nose. "I really thought I was gonna lose it, Joe. By a moment I really thought I was going to put a bullet in her head. I got so fucking blind that I didn't see how scared she was…" Billy looked up at Joe, meeting his gaze but not really seeing it. "And you know what the worst of it all is? It is my fault. She was that damn scared because of me. I pointed a gun to her while I was supposed to keep it away from her. She was dragged around because of me." Billy frowned, like dealing with some internal debate. "And for what? I just sent her away."

Joe was speechless due his brother's open dialogue. He was expecting a lot of coursing and maybe some plate flying around, but surely not this. He cleaned his throat to remember his brother of his presence. That seemed to wake Billy up and he frowned again.

"Go do whatever Joe." He finally said. "I don't wanna hear a word today."

Joe obeyed and left his brother to think over his messed up life.

…

When Julie became conscious again she wasn't sure if she had taken a pain killer or a pain inducer. Her injuries hurt worse and she felt the dry tears on her cheeks, which only made her to feel a lot crappier. She groaned in despair. What happened to her nice quiet life?

"Where does it hurt?" A deep voice asked. Her heart skipped a beat and by a second, a horrible second, she thought he had come back for her. The drugs must have made her delusional. It was Mark who stood before her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ally called. She said you were all messed up… I see she didn't overreact." A mix of disappointment and concern touched his eyes.

"Great. Did I turn into a freak show or something? It seems like everyone wants to gasp at my new injuries."

Mark ignored her attempt of irony. "How did you get 'em?"

"I fell downstairs." She answered with no delay.

"Yeah, that might have worked if I weren't a doctor, Julie. You were dragged on your knees."

She sighed. He caught her. "Maybe someone… did try to put new holes on my jeans."

"And what else this person did to you?"

"Hypothetically speaking?"

"Of course."

"Well, maybe I've entered in a competition… who can stay longer under water without breathing."

Mark's eyebrows were on the top of his forehead as his eyes bulged out. "They drowned you?!"

"We were speaking out of the record here."

"Knock it off Julie. Who did this to you? Was it that gang member?"

"No… He…saved", she struggled with the world, "me from the worst."

"Like what?"

"Like flying pieces of Julie's brain."

"Where were you?"

"I don't know… Mark please, I don't wanna talk about this. I'm in so much pain right now."

"Are you having problems breathing?"

She took a deep intake of air. It burned. "A little, yes."

"He should have taken you to the hospital."

"It wasn't necessary. I just need to rest."

"How bad does your head hurt?"

"Really bad, why?"

Mark pointed at the cushion her head was on, and it had a nice red spot. "Oh."

Mark took a deep breath and walked over to where she was laid. He took her in his strong arms and carried her into the bathroom. He put her down and ordered her to strip her clothes off. Julie glared at him.

"I need to see your other injuries."

"I'm not gonna get naked in front of you." She said stubbornly.

"Please Julie, we're both grown ups and there's nothing there I haven't seen yet."

"Uh, so you have seen a lot of naked women Marky?" Julie laughed softly.

"I'm a doctor." He pointed out.

"Not for fun?"

"Take it off, Julie."

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I don't know… of course I have seen naked girls for fun. But right now I'm here as a doctor. Now go on."

Julie sighed and took off Billy's black boxers and t-shirt. She was wearing nothing else. She had a nasty bruise that started on her ribs and all the way down to the beginning of her tight. It was gruesome.

Mark instructed her to take a shower without brushing the injuries and the left to get bandages. After she was cleaned up, Mark bandaged Julie almost from head to toe and laid her down on her bed.

"I'm going to spend a month at my grandma's ranch… Come with me." He said after a moment while her eyes were closed.

She shook her head sadly. "I can't."

"Yes you can. But you don't want to. And I wanna know why."

His tone was so determinate that it left her speechless for a moment. "I'm afraid of coming back afterwards and face all the shit I've left behind."

"You don't need to face anything Julie. Just leave it alone."

"And run away?"

"No. And start over."

…

Her phone rang for the fifth consecutive time. When she finally turned it off, a bell rang and she walked over to the intercom.

"Who's this?"

"Hey. Open up." A deep, husky voice said. His voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how you're doing."

"I'm terrific! Thank you for your concern, you can leave now."

"I'm not gonna leave Julie. You can turn your cell off, you can not open your door… but I'll be here."

A chill went down her spine. It felt so much like threat. Julie took a deep breath.

"Meet me tomorrow at the Four Roses at five."

"The Four Roses?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. We'll talk there."

"Fine. I'll meet you there… Julie?"

"What?"

"I want to see you. Let me come up."

"Tomorrow." She answered dryly, and even though she couldn't see it, he nodded.

"Tomorrow." He echoed.

Julie listened until when she heard the sound of his car being driven away. Then she reached for her cell phone and turned it back on.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yes. I want to leave with you. First thing in the morning."

_No I don't need a reason to be breathin  
Just here doin what I can  
No I don't want a family who would damn me  
and resent everything I am  
I don't need to prove to all the ones who  
Feel that I need to fit in  
No I won't ever tell you that I failed you  
I'd rather start life over again_

No I'm sorry to say  
There'll be no sacrifice today

No I can see it clearly  
Why you feel me  
Why you got to bring me down  
No I don't want to fight you  
Just to spite you  
But I'm not afraid to take you out

No I'm sorry to say  
There'll be no sacrifice today

Everybody expects me to break  
but I'll never break down again  
Everybody expects me to give up  
but you'll never see me givin in  
Everybody wants me to lose  
but I'll never lose who I am

No I'm sorry to say  
There'll be no sacrifice today

**Sacrifice - Theory of a Deadman**

…

"Are you done?" Mark asked while he grabbed her last bag with a smile. He was happy because she was going with him and mainly because he was getting her away from the thug. He'd show her what a nice, quiet life she could have beside him.

"Yeah. Seriously, I'm feeling better. You don't need to carry it all."

"It's no problem. Have you said goodbye to the girls down there?"

"Yes… I'll have no problem with my boss either, since I haven't taken my days off yet."

"Great. You'll enjoy it. I promise." His baby blues burned with sincerity. "Are you ready to start over?"

"I am" Julie smiled before locking up her apartment door and making it downstairs to finish loading the car.

…

5:32pm.

His watch seemed to weight a hundred pounds on his wrist. She wasn't coming. She never planned to, and he should have known it.

After the fourth Black Label shot he decided to go after her once again. He told her he wasn't leaving. He wasn't happy by being dished, but his will to see her was stronger. Maybe the guilt also suppressed the anger.

Billy still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole thing. How could this woman have such an effect on him? That wasn't right. That's not how it was supposed to be, yet that's how it is. By the moment he turned the engine on he decided that it didn't matter. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her to seek for his arms. No matter how stupid it seemed. Julie was his girl.

He didn't bother calling or ringing the bell. He just broke into her apartment. And he wasn't expecting to find what he did in there. Emptiness. Silence. Nothing.

He wandered around and realized there was a bunch of missing stuff. He walked over to her bathroom. All her daily-using things were gone. He went to her dresser and found it low stocked- not how it should be.

Billy crossed his strong arms in front of his chest to keep them from destroying it all, or maybe to hold himself together.

She was gone.

He let his human emotions take on him for a moment. Then it was over. He had business to do.

He parked his black Mustang in front of a much abused trailer. That's not how he usually dealt things. Normally at least two guys would have come with him, but not today. Billy went up the four-step wooden stair and simply kicked the door, which opened with no problem.

A man was laid on the disgusting looking couch, bear in one hand and remote in the other. His big tummy was exposed for he only wore white boxers, green socks and a dark brown bathrobe. He lost total interest on the TV show that was on when his brain processed what Billy's presence meant. The middle-aged man made an attempt to get up, but the clicking of Billy's gun made him stop dead on his tracks.

"I…I know I have a debt." The man stated the obvious.

"I want the fucking money. _Now_." Billy answered with a dark voice.

"Wouldn't you like to sit down…? And maybe watch a game?" He asked with a faint smile trying to calm the beast in front of him. He should have said nothing. Billy moved forward with a clenched fist and a deadly look in his eyes.

When he got back to the car Billy put all the money he had found inside the man's trailer in his back pocket, grabbed a cloth and cleaned his bloodied hand before moving to the next meeting.

The car finally came to a stop in front of a good looking house. It was rich neighborhood, if only half of the people who lived there knew where all the money came from… He had to be more careful with this one. Billy put on a black pair of gloves and looked around, it was already dark and there was only one car in the garage, a BMW. Perfect, the bastard was alone.

The underpaid security guard didn't see the Mustang being parked on the back of the house. He was eating chips when Billy climbed the wall and landed on the well-cared grass. The guard didn't hear when he broke the back window so he could come in. He didn't listen to his boss' son gasp. Let alone listen to Billy's curse when he took in the resemblance between this rich-ass punk and the doctor he hated the most. He didn't listen to the muffled painful screams as the guy paid for what he had not done: taken Billy Darley's girl away from him. The security guard did listen to the gun fire, but it was far too late.

_Now that your gone its easy to see,  
But so hard to believe_

_By the way, you left without saying good bye to me  
Now that your gone away all I can think about is you and me, you and me  
_

_Its not like before you've left nothing here it's all disappeared  
It hurts me to see that we've been a lie  
Would it have hurt you to try?_

_Its sad to say that this pain is killing me inside,  
But its sad to say that this pain is keeping me alive  
Twisting and turning it rips through my heart  
Its been tearing me apart_

**By The Way – Theory of a Deadman **


	15. Breathing

**I'm deeply sorry I took **_**so**_** long to post another chap! I just lost the hang of writing! Forgive me.  
Buuut I decided to finish this up. I hope you guys like it! I put a lot of effort in this, so please let me know what you think!!!!**

*******

**Chapter 15. Breathing**

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see_

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  


**Gone Forever – Three Days Grace**

Julie sat up straight so quickly that she felt a sudden vertigo. Sweat drops streamed down her forehead and her heart was beating fast. She couldn't know if she screamed, but the light that had just flicked on the hall made her realize she had. There was a light knock on the wooden door and it cracked a little as it was opened.

"Julie?" Mark called as he peeked inside.

He wanted to be in the same room as her, but he knew she'd never take it from the beginning. Mark wondered just how scared she was. A week passed since they arrived and every single night Julie woke him up with a startled scream. It was so full of fear that it made the hair behind his neck to stand up. He couldn't even guess what had happened to her to make her feel like this. This was so not like her. Sometimes she slept on the couch in the TV room while they were watching a movie and she'd start talking in her sleep. There were times when he couldn't understand the words she was saying, but when he could, he always listened to the same ones: no…stop…gun… Billy.

After the third day he asked her what it was all about, but she talked him out of it and changed the subject. When she was awake she was just like the Julie he had known all this time: fearless, funny, cleaver and beautiful. But when the night came and she sank down into the darkness of her sleep, she seemed to be no more than a scared three-year-old little girl.

Mark knew whose fault it was and he hated him so bad for this. Even though Julie wouldn't admit it, he was sure Billy Darley had done her worse things than he could ever imagine. So he called the police. Mark told them everything he suspected, from when the wooded guys hit him to what he was almost sure they had done to his friend. All the blame lied on Billy Darley's gang, and even though there wasn't consistent evidence, Detective Wallace knew there was a great possibility the doctor was speaking the truth. She promised to take care of it personally and instructed him to stay in the ranch with Julie for as long as he could. The gang was already being chased down for a wave of sudden cruelty around town, though the detective couldn't figure what was behind the master's anger. But Julie would never know any of that.

She groaned. "I did it again, didn't I? Mark, I'm so sorry." She apologized without waiting for his reply.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Julie. Do you want something to drink?" He didn't bother to ask what was troubling her, it was useless. For some reason she'd never tell him, and even if she did, she'd try to take off Billy's blame.

"A cup of tea would be pretty good right now. But don't worry, I'll get it myself." She started to get up but Mark stopped her with a soft restraint hand.

"Leave it." He sweetly answered as he lowered her back down to her pillows before leaving to get her tea ready.

Living with Mark was much like living with an older brother or a young father. Not that she could have known what that meant for she never had an older brother, nor a father for that matter. That thought caught her attention and made her to wonder the real reason behind her coming to the ranch. She was tired of taking care of herself, and wanted someone to do it for her for a change. She couldn't develop her new theory further because Mark arrived and started making an easy talk to calm her down. Was Mark the answer for her questions?

…

"That cop is breathing down our fucking neck, Billy." Heco cried while excusing himself for not making his duties. Billy only put up with his shit because he had connections. Good ones.

"I don't fucking care, man. We've had cops hunting our asses before. You go do your fucking job and don't get your fucking ass in trouble. I'm not superman to save every-fucking-body!" Billy stormed, what made Heco simply to nod and get the hell out of there.

Billy lied back on his abused black leather chair and sighed. The cops were really hot on their asses. The murder of the rich ass company manager had made it to the papers, not that they had any lead on Billy, but they were well known for that kind of thing. One slip and they could get busted. And Billy was fed up of Bones' shit.

"You can't do a fucking thing right, can ya?" Bones spitted on his face. They were standing, facing each other in front of Bones' desk. It was past closing time for the store, so now only the underground activity was going on. Nobody seemed to be up for some gun buying tonight.

"Do you fucking need me to teach you step-by-fucking-step?!" Bones yelled.

"No." Billy coldly replied before a gun shot echoed in the nearly empty room.

Bones' heavy disgusting body made a loud sound when it landed on the floor, soon stained by blood. Billy adjusted his postured and turned around. He left the shop with a barked laugh.

Someone from his father's crew found the body in the early morning. Of course they didn't call the police; the authority now was called Billy Darley. The boss said the body needed to be hidden. And hidden it was. The bastards who worked for his father didn't care who had murdered Bones, they only wanted to know if the fact would delay their paycheck.

"It won't if you do you fucking job right." Was Billy's answer.

"Billy!" He jumped when someone yelled his name in front of him. Joe was standing in front of his desk in The Office. He laughed in about the same way Billy did when he got to know about his father's death, and the look in his eyes didn't change when Billy said he had done it. Joe just mumbled a "took you long enough" and left.

"What, Joe?" Billy asked annoyed when he finally snapped back from his thoughts.

"She's nowhere around, dude." He sank down on the aluminum chair.

"I told you to not fucking come back without her, so what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I told you, Billy! She is not here."

"What you mean she's not here, Joe? She has to fucking be here! Did you look under her the bed? Did you ask her friends?"

"Yeah."

"And what did they say?"

"That she's gone back to Minnesota."

…

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing  
Fading suddelly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

**Near To You – A Fine Frenzy**

It's been two weeks since the night screams had ceased. Julie had no clue about this, but for the first silent three days Mark checked on her from time to time, afraid that something was seriously wrong. He didn't know if it was the country, the pure air or the horse ridings, but she was better. Much better. A part of him, a part that increased every time he saw her smile, believed that he was the reason she was getting better. And he truly was.

Julie never felt so in peace in her entire life. No tanks, no curses, no cars, no guns. The day was easily dealt with and the nights were quiet. It wasn't perfect, though. And Julie couldn't put her finger on the problem. She couldn't shut up the annoying voice that from time to time whispered something was missing. But what? Every little thing was in its place, how it should be. Maybe she just needed to get used to this, and nothing was missing at all.

Mark and Julie were on the front porch of the main house. It was just a quarter past nine. They drank a very nice bottle of wine while watching the full moon mirrored on the lake. A night bird sang softly on the background, and the breeze complimented the melody with a soft touch.

The best thing about the night was the comfortable silence between the two of them. They did want to say something, but neither knew what, or how. The bottle was almost empty when Mark finally got up. Julie followed his move with her eyes but said nothing. He made his way inside and stayed in there for a minute. When he emerged, he was carrying a small CD played in his arms. Without making eye contact with Julie, he turned it on and searched through the tracks until he found the one he was looking for.

An amused smile spread of Julie's face as Mark offered her his hand, asking for a dance. She willing took his hand and they started moving along with the soft rhythm. All of that happened without either saying a word. It was just so easy and effortless.

_Why wait any longer for the world to begin  
You can have your cake and eat it too  
Why wait any longer for the one you love  
When I'm standing in front of you_

Lay, lady, lay  
Lay across my big brass bed  
Stay, lady, stay  
Stay with your man a while

You long to see me in the morning light  
You going to reach for me in the night

Stay, lady, stay  
Stay while the night is still ahead  
So maybe I'll stay  
Stay while the night is still ahead

**Lay Lady Lay - Magnet**

Mark's hold of Julie was soft but secure, he didn't mean to let go any soon. And she didn't want him to. His right hand, that was once before placed on her waist, slowly made its way up through her back and stopped on the back of her neck. He looked into her eyes, searching for reassurance. And he found it. His grip on her waist tightened as he came forward to meet her mouth. Julie's hands around his neck urged him. As the song's slow melody drifted to an end, it was quickly replaced by another one of the much same kind.

Their kiss was passionate, yet slow. Julie felt him smiling and did the same in response.

Her hands gripped his strong arms as he squeezed her into his chest. A stripe from Julie's blouse fell on her shoulder as Mark placed kisses down on her throat and she jerked her head back to give him room. His hands found the fabric's edge and yanked it out, freeing her skin to be touched by his lips and the cool night breeze. Julie soon did the same with his shirt. They didn't bother to get a room. The porch was just fine.

Julie watched as Mark's big hands, a bit darker than her skin tone, left hot trails wherever he touched. Her skin looked extremely pale with the moonlight, and he groaned as her nails sank slightly on his back. Julia gasped as they became one, and let him caress her breasts while she ran her hands through his dark hair. Her tongue followed the happy trail upwards until it found his earlobe. Mark's hold of her thighs would be painful if it wasn't for the ecstasy they both found themselves into.

Rain started to fall in the middle of the night, muffling the sounds.

The first bright sun ray woke them up. They were laid on a faded quilt placed on the hard wooden floor. Soon workers would be circling around and that wouldn't be comfortable. Julie wrapped the quilt around her cool body and took Mark's hand as they went inside to lie down on his king sized bed.

_Well now that it's morning,  
Where do you want to go from here?  
Well now that we're sober,  
Are your thoughts of me more clear?  
Woah now, and now that your head is right,  
Did you dig last night?  
It keeps playin in my mind._

Well now that you're home,  
Will he be the first thing that you see?  
I know you'll compare us,  
How does he match up next to me?

No, now, now that your head is right,  
Did you dig last night?  
It keeps playin in my mind.

And I know the night was hazy,  
But I still remember wakin up  
And kissin your head one more time...  
But for now I'll say goodbye,  
Don't think we're through,  
I gotta thing for you...

Well I remember layin your head down,  
I remember lovin' all your sounds.

**Thing For You - Hinder**

Julie heard the noise in the kitchen but didn't get up. While Mark, sitting outside on the porch, thought about last, Julie, wrapped around white sheets, tortured herself. While Mark smiled at the memories, Julie left a couple of salty tears trail down her cheeks.

Why did he have to spoil everything? Why did he haunt her?

She had a wonderful night with Mark, yet she only had Billy Darley in her mind. Julie swore she'd only get up once she had it all figured out. She wouldn't inflict more pain than necessary. Not on herself and especially not on Mark.

"Okay." She breathed. Mark was tender, that was the best way to describe him. He'd never put her life in danger, he had an honest job and always played by the rules. She liked that. But it didn't seem to be…enough.

…

Joe breathed out the remains of smoke out of his lungs and tossed the stick away on the dark floor of the parking lot. Blood would be spilled if his suspicions were confirmed. He was sure of that much. He only wasn't sure if he did want to confirm his guesses. He passed through the doors and headed strait to the information corner.

"Can I help you?" The nurse behind the balcony asked with a tone that gave away she wasn't willing to help this young man.

"Yeah." Joe would have smirked at her, only he was too nervous for jokes. "I'm looking for a doctor."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know…" He had not a clue, and he couldn't give away what his purposes were either. He had to come up with a new strategy. "He helped me once and I didn't have the chance to say thanks."

"Well, I'm sure he knows it." The nurse weakly smiled.

"Yeah, but it'd do so much to…my… to my… soul, if could only thank him in person!" He snorted inside.

"Hm…" The woman looked around for someone to help her but no one met her eyes. "Do you remember how he looks like?"

Fuck, no. He wouldn't describe a man. "I only remember that my sister," he couldn't help but grin at that- he did like Julie that much, "found him handsome."

Okay, it was lame. But it worked. "Oh! That must be Doctor Mark Westling." The way she said his name made it clear no other doctor was considered attractive in this hospital.

"Yeah! Now that you said I remembered his same sounded something like that!" Joe faked enthusiasm to keep the woman talking.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here. He's out on vacations."

And it clicked.

…

"Oh! I thought you were still asleep." Mark smiled as he walked in the bedroom and found Julie's eyes wide open.

She smiled at him. "I've been awake for a while."

"Too lazy to get up?" He teased as he came closer and sat on the bed beside her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Julie knew if she didn't bring the subject up right now she'd be too chicken to spoil any other moment they had together. But guilt is a bitch. The moment she stared in Mark's baby blues and saw all the affection staring back at her, she got tongue tied. A hint of hope stabbed her. If they stayed there just for a little longer, Mark would be able to make her forget. She'd be able to think of him when he touched her, and Billy Darley would just be a dark mark on the past left behind for a bright future.

"Julie, I just got a call from the hospital." Mark looked down at the sheets and didn't see Julie's eyes as her breath caught up in the middle of her throat. "They need me back. Asap."

Of course. Was Julie so stupid that she thought she could hide in the ranch forever? She had a life, after all. A very messed up one, but a life nonetheless.

She met his gaze. "I knew we'd have to go back sometime. I was just expecting this day wouldn't come so fast."

Mark smiled, delighted that she wanted to spend more time alone with him. And it was true. Only part true, though. She didn't want to face the mess she left behind. A chicken, for sure.

His fingertips ran on her right cheek. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled weakly. "I know that. I'm not scared." A chicken and a liar. Wouldn't daddy be proud of her?

But right there, on the edge of facing the memories that hunted her sleep for so long, she found what she had been looking for. The resolution. She needed to be with Mark, he was the best for her. She needed him like she needed air. That thug wouldn't make her life any more difficult than it needed to be. From now on, Julie felt no more than hate towards Billy Darley.

It was all about needing. She needed to be with Mark. She needed to hate Billy to stay way from him. What she didn't consider, though, is that need and want sometimes are opposite wishes. And you never know which will win over the other. There are times in our lives that are worth losing the breath.

…

Joe paced around the front of Billy's building. He was torn between telling or not what he had found. Truth to be told, Joe was scared shitless that Billy would kill her. He'd find her and kill her. Joe didn't give a rat ass about the doctor's life. But he knew Billy would be beyond pissed after murdering the love of his life, and then the city population would have hell to pay. Hell, he didn't care about that either! He just didn't know what to do.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… what the fuck?! So… fuck!" He kept murmuring while kicking the dirt.

Billy should have figured this out for himself. He would have, if he wasn't so blinded by unstoppable anger. Perhaps Joe should have figured this out sooner, but he wasn't exactly the brightest mind. Shit, someone should have hinted this before. Maybe the others had, they were just scarred of finding out the truth. Smart-asses. They knew how to stay alive.

"Fuck man…" He complained again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Joe jumped when he heard his brother's voice behind her. He didn't even know Billy wasn't home. He watched as his brother retried the abused backpack out of the car and made his way to where he was standing. "So?" Billy pressed.

"Fuck… Hm."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to make you choke it out?" Billy threatened.

Better to get it over fast. Joe took a deep breath and made a face. "She ran away with the doctor."


	16. All The Wrong Reasons

**Chapter 16. All the wrong reasons**

"All set?" Mark asked Julie while she tied her long hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah." She answered before bending to take her bag from the ground. Julie walked towards the car but stopped to look around one last time at the beautiful property. "I'm gonna miss this." She said out loud to herself, not noticing Mark behind her.

"I know, me too." He said and it made her jump slightly. He didn't notice.

Julie kissed his limps lightly and got inside the vehicle. Mark closed the door for her and went around to take his place beside her.

Julie turned up the radio and sang along to keep herself from thinking about things she didn't want to recall. She'd make up her own words if an unknown song came out from the speakers, much to Mark's amusement. All to keep her brain distracted.

…

Joe drank the fifth whiskey of the past half hour. He shouldn't have said anything to Billy. His older brother stared at him for just a second before coming back into the car and racing away. Now Joe was scared shitless Billy would fuck something up and would finally give police what they've been searching for all this time. Anger had a blinding power over Billy and only Joe knew how strong that power might be.

…

The cigarette pack was already down to half full. Billy Darley knew the city as the palm of his hand, but he had no idea where he was. He just drove until he couldn't stand it anymore. The feeling kept building up inside him until he finally had to let it go. He was in the middle of nowhere, no one would see this. No one would see him crying for this woman.

Billy didn't know if he was angrier at her or at himself. He was so blindfolded. He fucked it all up, twice. He couldn't be Mr. Perfect and he never wanted to save anybody, but he wanted to be and do it all for her. He would. Billy made up his mind: he'd get his girl back. He hated this feeling with all his strength. He looked around the woods that bordered the road where he had stopped; there was not a soul around. Just then a deer came out of the green wall made up or trees. It was walking peacefully, smelling the ground, looking for something to eat. Before the animal could raise its head up, Billy took his gun and fired five times. The first hit the deer right in the head, it was already dead when the four bullets angrily penetrated the soft skin and muscles.

Billy wished he could have done this to some bastard who owed them money, but the police was hot on their neck. Plus, there was no one but himself here. And the dead deer. Well, that would give the wolves a free meal, if there were any wolf around here. He couldn't care less.

Billy looked himself in the mirror, he looked like shit. His eyes were red from all the crying and he laughed at what he saw. The last time he cried was when he lost his mother, and that was much too long ago to even hurt anymore.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?  
And try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

**Nickelback - Someday**

…

"Julie!" Alison squealed as she saw her friend coming in through the front doors of The Falcon. Mark was right behind carrying her bags. The girls hugged each other. "God, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ali. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Kristi just left for lunch, she'll be so glad to know you're back! Oh, hey Mark!" She waved and Mark answered with a nod and a smile, since he was already carrying the baggage upstairs. "Did you two finally get together?" Ali asked with a sly smile. The doctor's face gave it all away.

Julie nodded with a shy smile and Ali laughed. Julie wasn't shy when it came to Billy Darley, but Ali didn't say that out loud. She also didn't comment on how jumpy her friend was. She was never a religious girl, but Ali prayed Julie would finally find some peace beside the doctor.

…

Julie looked around her empty apartment. She was away for a month but it felt more. This was a stranger's home, a different smell circulated around. There was an unseen presence in there. Julie opened all the windows and let the sunshine in along with the cool breeze. That should do it. For the next half an hour Julie only worried about getting all her clothes separated to laundry, fixed up her bathroom stuff and served herself a pre-made meal for lunch. She avoided eyeing the bed during the whole process.

…

"Have you seen today's paper?" Kristin asked Julie while she got the orders done. It was her first day back at work.

"No, should I?" Julie was so over the news. It was always the same: crime, war, politics, economy crisis and more crime. She strongly believed life was easier if you ignored stuff that were out of your control. Not an outstanding citizen for sure.

"I think you would like to see this." Kristi handed her the folded paper. Julie opened it and saw the headline on the bottom of the first page: **"Police has new lead on gang activity"**. Her blood turned ice cold and for a couple of seconds stopped racing through her veins. Julie sat on a stool and read the small article. Turns out that the police had found hair from a dead guy in the house of another dead guy, and their time of death was pretty close. They lived twenty minutes drive from each other, but the police found out that what connected them was that both were drug addicts. The whole area was controlled by Bones Darley, who was also dead. Police believed the control of the illegal activity was now on Billy Darley's hands.

"Julie, you look kinda pale." Kristin questioned if she really should have showed the paper to Julie.

"It's nothing." She lied shaking her head. Julie didn't miss the fact that both deaths happened on the same day she ran away with Mark. Was it too arrogant of her to think she had anything to do with that? She suddenly felt sick. Julie had no doubt of who was guilty for those murders. She was halfway done recovering when a female voice called for her attention. Julie looked up to a black woman with her straightened hair tied back in a ponytail. She had no make up on and wore a black turtle neck blouse with dark jeans.

"How can I help you?" Julie asked politely, shoving the paper down the counter.

The woman fished for something in her back pocket and showed it to Julie. A badge. "I'm detective Wallis. Can I ask you some questions?"

Julie felt her throat tighten but didn't show it. "Sure."

"Have you ever seen this man?" Wallis showed her a pictured of Billy Darley and Julie's heart started racing. It took all of her self control to not give it all away.

"He's a gang member, isn't he?" She asked innocently.

"He is. Have you ever had any kind of contact with him?" Wallis asked professionally. Some witness had seen Darley around that coffee shop and she wanted to know why.

"Hmm…" Julie was unsure. She didn't want to have anything to do with this. She knew Billy Darley was trouble and still she went head on. She was so stupid. Julie wanted to take a hit at herself. "Yes." She answered shortly to buy herself some time and decide what to do.

"What kind of contact?" Wallis leaned in the counter.

"I actually bumped into him in the hospital. My fr- er boyfriend works there and I asked for him to take care of him, he was bleeding a lot." Julie explained while he detective wrote it all down on a notepad.

"Do you know why?"

"Why he was bleeding?" Julie asked and Wallis nodded. "I have no idea. It was an arm wound, if that helps."

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

Fuck. She didn't want to get Mark involved in this but there was no other way around. It was like a little blanket used to cover two grown people. Protect one, uncover the other. "Mark Westling."

"When was that?"

"Just before I traveled. I got back yesterday."

"Why did you go away from the city?"

Julie frowned at this question but answered anyway. "I went on vacations with my boyfriend."

"Have you met Billy Darley after you met at the hospital?"

Julie did a quick thinking. The detective wouldn't have come here if someone had not hinted Billy's presence. "Yes, the day after we met. He somehow found out where I worked and came to say thanks."

"To say thanks?" Wallis doubtful asked.

"And to buy a frappuccino, of course." Julie added with a very small smile. Well, that was a messed up truth but not a lie.

"Ok, that's it for now." Wallis said while still scraping the paper. She looked back at Julie when she was done and handed her a card. "Let me know if you remember anything else or see him again. This guy is dangerous." She warned and Julie simply nodded. She had heard that piece of advice way too much and still didn't seem to take it. Julie sighed as she watched the police officer walking away. She counted until twenty to call Mark. He was at the hospital and Julie told him everything the detective had asked her and her exact answers.

"Julie, why didn't you tell her everything?!" He asked stunned that she lost her chance to get rid of the maniac.

"Because… he's being accused of several murders. They will try to fit me in there somehow!" She answered not hinting her fear of seeing Billy behind bars.

"You're right. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be here at any moment and I'll cover your story."

The detective sure was there not long after he hung up. Mark did exactly what he said he would and the detective got almost the same answers from the boyfriend. As far as she could tell, they were both clean and their involvement with Darley was pure coincidence. After she was gone Mark thanked God he had pressed an unidentified charge against the gang back when they beat him, or their cover would have been discovered.

Julie jumped when Ali came beside her and grabbed her arm. "What the hell?!"

"Someone is here to see you." Ali whispered in a disapproving tone. Whoever was, Ali wasn't happy about the visit. That sent chills down on Julie's spine.

"Who is it?" Julie wary whispered back as her friend dragged her to the back room that was the deposit.

"It's not him." Ali was quick. "But that doesn't mean it ain't trouble." She added as she opened the door and shoved Julie inside. No one could see his guy here, not only two minutes after the police had walked off. The detective had asked the same questions to Kristin and Alison, they both heard what Julie had said and confirmed her version. The girls knew that would save their friend a lot of trouble.

"It's been a long time, Hottie." Joe Darley smirked at her.

"Joe, what are you doing here?!" Julie hissed. What if there were cops still wondering around? "The police just left!"

"I know. I certainly got a perfect timing, don't I?" He joked and gave a small laugh. Julie didn't join him; she stood there with her arms crossed across her chest, keeping a distance from him. Truth to be told, she liked Joe. She only was defensive like this because of what had just happened.

"What do you want, Joe?" She tried to make her voice not to sound harsh.

"You left without saying goodbye." He looked at her with accusing eyes. He liked her as well, but he was here for his brother.

"It was for the best."

"Whose?"

Julie sat down on a closed box without checking its content. "Everybody's."

Joe copied her. "Cut it out, Julie. You were scared, I get it. But why did you have to run away with the doctor?!"

"Because he offered and I needed to get away from that mess."

"It's not better now. If only, it's worse."

"I know… I- how did you know I was back?" Julie frowned.

"I pass by everyday since I found out what you had done. Today I saw your apartment's window open." He looked a bit ashamed of admitting such behavior.

"Why?"

Joe took a deep breath before answering. He decided to be honest with her. "I'm trying to help my brother." Julie strained at the mention of him. "You have no idea how messed up he is."

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea." She sarcastically answered.

"I mean the mess you made, Julie." Joe seriously accused. "Fuck. He'll kill me if he ever knows I told you this. But what the hell! He cried, Julie. When I told him what you had done, he raced away in his car and came back hours later with red eyes."

"How can you tell it wasn't the drugs?" Julie unbelieving asked. Billy Darley didn't cry.

"Because he was wearing a gray t-shirt and I noticed the black spots on his chest. And it wasn't raining." That shut Julie up. "You see? He cares so much about you. He just doesn't know how to handle it and you sure don't help!"

"What? Are you gonna put all the blame on my shoulders now?!"

"Not at all. I just want you to see that he is a piece of shit, but a piece of shit who loves you." Julie was tongue tied again.

"Fuck, that's so messed up Joe."

"I know." He humorlessly laughed.

"I just lied to the police, you know. They came in here asking if I knew him, and I told them I had only bumped into him in the hospital."

"That was all?" Joe asked, aware that that information would have to be passed along.

"And that I had seen him after only because he came in here to thank me for helping him, and to buy frappuccino, of course." She added with a small smile and Joe barked a laugh.

Then he eyed her curiously. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Because he's being investigated of murder, I don't wanna be involved…"

"And?" He could see she was leaving a piece of her answer behind, unlike Mark who didn't notice it at all.

Julie sighed. "I don't wanna see you guys in jail."

"You hate what he does but still cover what you know from the law." Joe knew of her feelings for him, but was also fully aware that it was only Billy who kept her from spilling the beans. "You care, Julie." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I shouldn't." She didn't argue.

"Why not?"

"Because he's no good, Joe. I don't want to be caught up in the middle of his shit. I'll never know, one day he'll kiss me and the other will take a hit on me. That's not what I want for myself." A single tear escaped from her left eye and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Great, now she was crying over him. So much for making up her mind for hating Billy Darley.

"He only acts like a fool because he's scared shitless of losing you. Julie, I'll tell you something, you've touched my brother in a really weird way. He's still the same jackass to the rest of the world, but he can be whatever the hell you want, only for you. He'll keep on doing his shit, but when around you he'll only be Billy. Take it from someone who has seen the very worst and the very best from him, he can do it all."

Julie smirked. "You're a hell of a brother, Joe."

He flashed a smile, "I know", and then got serious again. "Will you consider?"

Julie shook her head no. "I'm with Mark. He helped me a lot."

"Who cares about the doctor?! He'll be better off."

"Are you telling me something is going to happen to him, Joe?!"

Joe shrugged. "I know nothing, but now that you two are back…"

"You, your brother and your freaking gang stay the hell away from him, do you hear me?!" Julie angrily raised her voice while accusingly pointing a finger at the youngster.

Joe got up and started pacing back towards the back door. "We never know what the future will bring. I'll tell Billy you said 'hello'. Bye, Hottie!" He was gone before Julie could yell for him to not tell Billy anything of what had been said for the past twenty minutes. Now she not only feared for her life, but Mark's. They were both in mortal danger while Billy Darley was free on the streets.

_Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

_I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons_

_Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?_

**Nickelback – Fight For All The Wrong Reasons **


	17. The End Is The Beginning

Hello!!! I'm sorry for taking my time to post this. I had to come with the right terms to end this. Hehehe. So, this is the end. I hope you, who have been reading this, enjoy it! Please, please let me know if yo do or don't?!

.  
.

Chapter 17. The end is the beginning

_Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain  
You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days_

And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive  
'cause you're my Mississippi princess  
You're my California queen  
Like the duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home

You can make a couple calls  
And tell your brothers I'm in town  
Put a bounty on my head  
And tell my parents that I'm dead  
And hope to hell I'm never found  
You can steal me the keys  
To your daddy's Cadillac  
You can tamper with the brakes  
Call it a mistake  
And pray I'm never coming back

**Follow You Home – Nickelback**

Joe looked at the clock. 6:12pm. He hasn't seen his older brother the whole day and he got big news. Not that he had decided to tell him. Joe was in this hard place where he didn't know if he helped his brother out or kept it from him to make Julie's life a bit easier. She'd suffer a lot when the doctor died and that might keep her away from Billy for good. But Billy needed to know about the cops. Fuck. That's why he never tried to do the right thing. It never worked. He was still undecided when the door of the room where he was at the Office was thrown open. Joe jumped at the harsh sound and turned to see Billy coming in.

"What's up, Joe?" He asked in a half dead, half angry voice.  
There was nothing new in that. Billy was always half lifeless, half angry.

"Nothing." He casually answered with a shrug.

"Oh yeah? And why have you been inside this room for the past two hours for?"

"Who told you that?"

"Tommy." He answered while sitting down on a shabby chair.

Joe cursed him mentally. "That's not of his fucking business."  
Bodie also busted the door open, cutting Billy off when he was about to answer to his brother. "What?!"

"Billy, three fuckers of the K-2 are here." that gang was the biggest rival of Billy's since Rawson died.

"What the fuck do they want?" Joe sighed in relief as Billy furrowed. He totally lost him there.

"Talk to ya." Bodie answered in disbelief. Gangs never talked to each other.

"Go get Baggy and Heco. Joe, you fucking stay here." Billy ordered.

"Yeah." Joe shrugged. He couldn't care less.

Billy trotted down the stairs. The only thing he had on his mind was the thought that he didn't need any of this. He was about to come out of the Office shooting, not hearing what those bastards had to say. But he didn't do any of that. Bodie, Baggy and Heco were already waiting him.

Heco was the one who opened the door and the first to step outside. Baggy and Bodie followed and stopped at the top of the stairs that lead to the front door to wait for Billy. The moves seemed choreographed and could have been showed in slow motion if this were a movie, which was not.

Billy eyed down the three gang opponents standing at the bottom of the stairs. "What?" He angrily asked.

Slayer was the name of the one who acted as a spokesperson. "We want our money." He stated matter-of-factly, only he didn't look to Billy while doing it, he eyed Heco instead. For that Billy knew he had done shit.

"What fucking money?" Billy called for Slayer's attention.  
He motioned at Heco's direction with his chin before saying "Ask your friend."

"What the fuck did you do, Heco?" Billy asked in a lower voice, turning his head towards his gang pal. Bodie and Baggy's eyes never left the three strangers.

"Billy, that was our corner. I was only selling the shit. It is our fucking corner." The last line he said to Slayer.

"Where was it?" Billy kept his eyes on Heco.

"Corner of the Darts with the Inferno."

"Are you fucking positive?"

"Yeah, man."

Billy finally turned to the intruder. "The place is ours."

"The fuck it is!" Slayer started to raise his hand but his two friends caught him. Besides being in number disadvantage, they saw that Bodie and Baggy were already hands on their weapon.

They were a well trained bunch. "Let me go!" He protested. "Your fucking friend made good money there. That ain't your place."

"It's our fucking corner!" Billy raised his voice, being already done with this discussion.

"The fuck it is!" Slayer repeated. "We came here for the money. Give it all for us…"

"Or what?" Billy challenged.

"Your choice, fucker. We know your weakness."

"Get the fuck out of my property!" Billy yelled, totally pissed off.

"Or what?" Slayer mocked Billy. Before he could take the smartass smirk of his face a bullet hit his Achilles heel and the guy went down on his knees hissing in pain. Billy gave Bodie a high five look.

"There's no fucking 'or what' for you. Get the fuck outta here now or we'll shoot y'all."

"You've been warned, Darley!" The shortest of the three rivals yelled when they already had their back turned to the Office. Slayer was being quickly carried away.

"That was a fucking bullshit." Billy spitted on the floor before coming back into the Office. All the commotion didn't bother him a bit. His weakness had run away from him. There was nothing to worry about.

…

A week passed. Julie was feeling better than when she got back to the city. She was the strong, confident and sarcastic Julie once again. Joe didn't come back after his visit, nor did anyone of the Darley gang, let alone their leader. Julie thought that was because Billy had finally realized she really didn't want anything to do with him. It was all a good dangerous fun. Her head was back on the right place.

"You're aware that next week is my birthday, right?" Ali casually asked while she cleaned her tray with a cloth.

"Hmm… I think I've heard something about it." Julie played along while finishing up an espresso.

"Cool. So I was thinking about maybe hitting, you know, the Hell's Angels?" Town's coolest night club.

Julie pretended to think about it for a moment. She had been dying to go there since Joe's birthday. That seemed a lifetime ago. Damn. There it went all her effort to not think about the Darley brothers. It's been three days since her last thought. She was counting and now would have to start over. But she kept her dislikable memory from Ally and answered with an excited smile.

"You can count me in!"

"Crap, you're the best!" Ally giggled and gave her friend a one-arm hug. Ally was delighted to have her smartass friend back, instead of that walking stone from the past week.

"Yeah, I know." Julie gave her a one-eyed blink and a big smile.

"Oh, and you bring Mark."

"If he's able to take a break from the freaking hospital."

…

"Is it gonna be tonight?"

"Yeah. It's all set." Slayer replied with a nod.

…

"Hello?" Julie answered her phone without checking the ID call. She was busy throwing little marshmallows inside a cup of hot chocolate for a waiting little girl.

"Hey, Ju. How's your day so far?" Mark asked. Julie could hear the smile on his voice and she smiled in response.

"Busy. But I got nice tips today, so I'm good. What about yours?"

"It just turned great when I got to know that I can leave by seven tonight. So what you say about dinner at eight?"

"Well, I don't know… I might consider it if you beg a little bit." She joked while filling up a plate with donuts.

"Aw Julie, would you pretty please give me the honor to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you kneeled?"

"I'm on my knees in the middle of the hospital's hall. I just lost a cracked head for you." He couldn't hold the laugher anymore.

"Gee. Now I feel special!" She answered with dark humor. "Sure, do you want me to drive to your place?"

"Nah, we're going out. I'll pick you up at eight."

"It's a date!" She giggled and didn't wait for a reply to hang up.

…

Julie got into Mark's car at 8:10pm. "Say" by John Mayer was set as the background sound. She was wearing a turquoise bandage dress above her knees and nude heels. Her hair was a sexy mess of waves and the only jewel she wore was a silver charm bracelet. Mark couldn't keep himself from smiling at her sight. She was at the same time so elegant and provocative. The only thing that bothered him was her connection with the gang lord. Even though they haven't been in contact since they got back and Julie never spoke of him, his influence was buried in her. Deep down, but there nonetheless. Her dreams were calm but never silent.

"Are you up for some chinese?" Mark asked before starting the car that was parked at the alley by the coffee shop.

"Sure." She answered although what she really wanted was a Big Mac or something. But Mark didn't eat McDonald's.

"I'm so glad they let me out earlier today. I bought you a chocolate cake, you'll love it." He winked at Julie, who got the double invitation behind the cake and smiled.

Mark was finally starting the car when a pair of headlights illuminated the alley. Both Mark and Julie looked behind them to see a dark gray car coming full speed ahead on their direction. Before Mark could yell for Julie to bolt from the car, the other vehicle sent them right into the brick wall. None had had the chance to put the seat belt on.

"What the fuck?!" Julie yelled.

"We need to call the police!" Mark started finishing for the cell phone in his pockets. Right when he grabbed it another crash came and the device went flying to some dark corner near his shoe. With the second bump Julie's body was tossed forward and she hit her forehead on the dashboard.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked when he saw the blood trail down on her face.

"Yeah. Who the fuck is doing this?!" The car started to back away but Julie didn't have a chance to sigh in relief. Another car joined the first, although they didn't attack. They were stopped there, with the headlights blinding them. And then the front door of the second car was opened and a guy stepped out.

…

Jamie, Tommy and Joe were on a casual driving around the city. There wasn't much to do tonight. Billy and the others were at the Four Roses while Heco was the only one really working, since he somehow started the mess with the K-2 gang. Joe started telling Jamie, who was the driver of the night, where he should go. He casually wanted to see how things were going at Julie's. Joe never told Billy she was back, he was unsure of the reason, but he wanted to check on her now and then. The great thing is that both Jamie and Tommy were totally clueless of where he was leading them.

When they got closer to the coffee shop the trio noticed the parked cars and what their light were illuminating. Five guys, all dressed in dark colors and two others in light colors, one was a guy in a white shirt and the other was a woman in a blue dress. The guy was being kicked in the stomach and Joe's blood went cold when he took in the woman's face, which was being forced against the brick wall.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, what made Jamie to hit the brakes.

"What?!"

"Oh fuck! Call Billy! Call Billy now!" He shouted. Jamie was already putting the phone on his ear. "Tell him it's Julie! Someone is beating the fuck out of her!"

Billy's phone started ringing when he was about to take a shot at the pool table. He took his shot and let the disturbing thing ringing.

"Aren't ya gonna get that?" Bodie asked.

"No." He answered curtly. Billy was losing the game.

"It might be Heco." Bodie reasoned his friend. They had to keep a close eye on him or he'd end up getting them more trouble.

Even though he didn't take much on his words, Billy didn't forget they had been threatened by the K-2.

Billy sighed heavily before sliding the phone open without looking at the ID call. "What?"

"Dude, your brother is fucking freaking out!" He heard Jamie saying, then a muffled noise and it was Joe speaking.

"Billy, it's Julie! Hurry the fuck up! There are five and they are beating her up!"

He didn't have to say another word. Billy closed his phone, threw the stick on the table- startling everyone around it- and ran to his car. Bodie and Baggy needed no command to follow. Billy wasn't even thinking on what he was doing. The thought of Julie being away never crossed his mind. In record time the black Mustang was racing through the streets at twice as the speed limit.

"Mark!" Julie called since she couldn't see him. She still didn't know what those guys were doing there and most important: why they were doing that to them. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"Julie!" Mark answered before coughing. By the sound of it, it looked like he was coughing blood.

"What the fuck do you want?! Let me go!" Julie again tried to get rid of the arms which pushed her hard against the wall. But now four arms held her, instead of two, since she almost managed to escape at first.

"This is only to scare your boyfriend, sweetie." One of the men whispered on her ear.

"My boyfriend is right there on the floor!"

"Nah, I don't mean that one. You know who I'm talking about."

"You don't know what the fuck you are doing! I have nothing to do with Billy Darley anymore!" Again she was in a situation like this because of him.

"But he certainly does with you. Now stop-fucking-moving!" Each word was a hit with Julie's head on the wall. She felt totally dizzy and couldn't support her own weight. Her legs gave up and the arms released her to fall on the cold dirty asphalt.

"Leave her alone!" Mark started to get up to go on Julie's defense but got kicked on the stomach again before his knee made it out of the floor.

"Now sweetie, tell me: how much do you think your pretty boy will be willing to pay for your nice ass?"

"What? Are you kidnapping me?" Julie groggily asked. This wasn't making any sense at all.

"Oh fuck, what did I expect? You gotta be damn fucking stupid to get involved with someone like Billy Darley. Honey, you can consider this as a hunt. You're the bait. Paying or not, Darley dies and so does you." The man, who distinctly acted as the boss, turned to the other. "Shoot that bastard and tie her. Let's not waste, she's hot." He stated as a matter of fact.

It took Julie a bit longer than necessary to realize what they were going to do to her. She started screaming, kicking and punching. No one would touch her without her permission. She was so worried about not letting anyone violate her that she forgot to check if Mark was still alive.

"Let me go! Stay the fuck away from me!" She managed to hit the men around her a couple of times, but suddenly she became this funny and exciting game that every one of them wanted to be a part of. One guy pulled out of his pocket a pocket-knife. While the others held her he started to cut the thick fabric of her dress, which was already all torn and dirty.

…

Tommy and Jamie had to hold Joe inside the car. They couldn't face them alone but the young Darley couldn't stand and watch what they were doing to her. He wouldn't give a damn if this was any other woman. But he cared for this one and most of all; cared for his brother sanity- that never was the best.

"Joe, you're gonna get your ass killed! Fucking wait for Billy!" Jamie tried to reason him but the youngster was about to run and start a fist fight with the aggressors.

Joe knew it was Billy when he saw a pair of lights coming down the road, even though he couldn't make out which car that was. And he was right.

The car hadn't fully stopped when Billy jumped out of it. Now Joe was free to follow, as the others did. Now they could face them head on.

If this were another kind of situation, Billy would have laughed at how bad those guys were. At the moment he approached with his own gang the men totally let go of Julie to face them, giving Joe free room to sneakily run to where she was before they could have her as their hostage.

Joe kneeled beside her. She was bleeding pretty badly and he was pretty sure she didn't know what was going on anymore. He saw how many times they hit her head and how hard they punched and kicked her. The younger Darley already had a gun in hand when one of the guys realized they had let go of their bait. He never felt so pity towards someone as he did now for her. Her dress was all trashed and exposed her body in a disturbing way. Her hair was all over the places, so he moved the locks out from her face to ease her breathing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Billy yelled.

"I knew you'd come, Darley. I was ready to kill but I'm in a good mood today. What do you say about working for me and we forget it all?"

Billy barked a laugh before shooting the guy in the head without need to stop to aim. Before the other guys had a chance to put their hands on their guns they were showered with bullets and dropped dead on the cold street. Billy then turned to Mark. He saw it all and now looked up at Billy with pleading eyes.

"You fucking had it better than her." Billy stated. He still hadn't really set his eyes on Julie but he knew that much. She could only be passed out to not be screaming.

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Mark answered before spitting a ball of blood.

Bodie got closer to his boss. "Ya want me to do it?"

Just then police sirens could be heard not too far away. Someone surely heard the shooting and called the cops.

"No." He answered giving the doctor a cold glare. He wouldn't force it on the doctor with Julie right there. Billy simply gave him an extremely hard kick on the guts and walked away to where Julie laid, her head rested on Joe's lap.

"Billy, we need to take her to the hospital." Joe said to his big brother.

Billy's face hardened as he took in Julie's outlook, but his eyes softened as he saw her.

"The fucking cops are coming, Billy." Baggy warned.  
Billy kneeled and took Julie on his arms, she was passed out.

"We can't show up at the hospital, Billy." Bodie said worried they'd finally get caught because of the muffing girl.

Billy already had a ready answer. "Baggy, call your sister. She'll meet us at the Four Roses and take Julie to the hospital. Three minutes."

That was an impossible timing, but he called his sister anyway and passed the order along. By the mention of Julie and Billy's name at the same sentence she was already running down to the garage.

"What about the doctor?" Tommy asked.

"Someone will find him." Joe answered for his brother.

…

Julie woke to the beeping of the machine attached to her, it was so annoying. Apart from that, she could feel nothing. Her senses were numb and her eye sight wasn't well focused. It seemed she was on drugs, but she didn't do that. So she must be dreaming. She was laid on a hospital bed with light blue sheets. The room was dark, so it must be night time. She was ready to close her heavy eyelids when she took in the dark form sitting on a chair not far from her bed. As she frowned the person got up and walked towards her. She started to panic. What did this person want?

The person had a black hood on, so she couldn't see the hair color or anything, but she could tell it was a man. He stood by her bed and ran his gloved hand through her hair. Then he bent down and kissed her softly on her split lip. His facial hair tickled her. She closed her eyes to taste the kiss and never opened them to the same scene.

…

"Julie, can you hear me?" A female voice asked and Julie forced her eyelids open.

"Yeah?" She answered unsure if that was a rhetorical question.

"Oh, God!" Julie's eyes focused on Ally's smiling face.

"Oh, hi." Her voice cracked and she felt her throat completely dry. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure!" Ally took a glass from the nightstand and put the sucker in Julie's mouth.

"Thanks." Her voice was back to normal. "What happened? How long have I been here? Where's Mark?!" Her voice grew panicked at the last question.

"Relax." Ally cautioned her. "He's in the room next door, almost done recovering." She frowned, "You've been out for two days."

"Two days?!" Julie's eyes grew and the machine let both know her heart started racing, as if Julie couldn't feel it.

"No, hey. Stay calm. Breathe."

"Okay." Julie took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We need to talk." Ally brought the chair closer to the bed and leaned closer to Julie's head. "It was Billy's fault again, wasn't it?"

"It never gets old, does it?" Julie answered with dark sarcasm.

"I talked to Mark. He told the police you both blacked out and saw nothing. You went down first. That will keep you away from the  
cops. That detective will be here the moment she knows you're awake."

And sure she was. Julie told the story Ally had sold her. She did black out, but it wasn't before she saw Joe running to her. Julie didn't see but somehow she was sure Billy had been there too. In two ways she was in the hospital because of him. First she was in the hospital because those punks tried to do something to her to get to him, again. And second she was here because he saved her before they killed her, again.

Two days passed. Julie was feeling much better and thinking clearer without all the amount of pain killers they were injecting on her veins. She now couldn't wait to get the hell out of this place.

Mark came to visit. He looked pale and had fading marks on his face, but he looked good all the same.

"Hey!" Julie cheered, she had been alone the whole day.  
Mark gave her a small smile that didn't touch his eyes. "Hi", he answered in an unexcited tone. Shouldn't he be happy to see her recovery? "How are you feeling?" He professionally asked.

"Better. Are you taking on my case?" Julie teased, trying to light up the mood.

"No, I'm still off." Mark answered looking at his shoes.

Oh, shit. She had seen this kind of reaction before.

"Julie, I need to talk to you." Mark said with unsure eyes. Julie looked annoyed. She hated the stalling. Why didn't he just say what he wanted and got it over with?

"Then do it. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Her tone changed from cheery to acid.

"Okay…" He ran his fingers through his dark hair and sat on the chair near her bed. "It's the second time this has happened to me." He started, stalling again.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. It's my fifth actually, so you ain't on the top target."

"Fifth?" He asked confused. But Julie wouldn't go there. First was Rawson trying to slaughter her on the street, then the gang confront - she didn't really get hurt on this one, but it was still an attack against her life. Next was the shooting Rawson pulled off at the Falcon- she wasn't badly injured, Billy got the worst from that one. And the last was the almost drowning. Julie leaved the gun pointing done by Billy out of the list. After all, he did save her from all the situations.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" He incredulously asked. "It's all over the papers. We got beaten up and five men are dead."

"It's not like they didn't deserve it…"

"Julie! It's not your call to make. You can't decide who lives and who dies."

"Then whose is it? What do you want me to say? 'Poor guys! I can't believe they tried to rape me and now they're dead. I'm so sad!?!'" She angrily raised her voice at him.

"You look more like him as days pass by."

"What the fuck do you mean?!" She asked even though she knew what he meant.

"I can't keep up, Julie. You're killing yourself by letting him do it. I can't do it."

"Mark, are you insane? When did Billy Darley end up in the middle of this conversation?!"

"When you decided to let him in your life. You did a terrible mistake and I tried to help you. But you don't wanna be helped, I can do nothing."

God, she was so angry. He was giving up on her, just like the other losers she dated. In his own way, Billy was the only one who always stood up for her and never left her. Even her father gave up on her. "You know what I think? You are a fucking coward! I've pushed Darley out of my life, but you can't stand to live with his ghost. You're scared shitless you're no match for him." The poisoned words spilled of her tongue. She was so pissed she couldn't control them, not that she intended to.

"I knew you never got over him. Boy, I was so stupid." He said to himself.

"Mark, get the fuck out of my room."

"Julie, we don't really need to end up like this. I just came here that I don't wanna walk around looking behind my shoulder."

"They don't! Look straight ahead when you get the fuck out of here and don't you dare to look back at me." Julie held the tears back. She wouldn't cry for him.

"Fine. I just wanted you to know that I tried." Mark took a step closer but Julie turned her head away and looked through the window to the rainy sky. "Ok, then. I hope you can leave soon and that you are able to stay alive. Goodbye, Julie."

"Bye." She answered shortly. "Son of a bitch." She cursed loudly when he closed the door behind him, without looking behind.

…

"Are you sure you're well enough to do this?" Ally cautiously asked her friend. Although her marks were hidden with make-up, she was afraid Julie wouldn't be able to stand for too long without going through some pain.

"Are you sure you want me to answer this again?" Julie asked annoyed while looking through her closet for something to wear. They were going to the Hell's Angels to celebrate Ally's birthday.

"Fine. But you'll tell me if you get dizzy or whatever, right?"

"Yeah, Geez! I'll tell you if I have to pee too, ok?"

"You promise?" Ally laughed despite her real concern.

"Yes, mom! Now, it's pretty hot in there, right? I don't need to wear a coat."

"Yeah, it's warm inside."

"Cool. Are you picking Ashley up?"

"No, she's meeting us there. Talking about her, the young Darley kept bugging her for news about you. They couldn't show up at the hospital because of the cops."

Julie ignored the plural and couldn't help but smile. "He's a sweetie, a really cool dude."

Ally arched a brown as Julie didn't ask if the older Darley had asked about her, which she knew he had. She decided to drop the subject and get ready to hit the coolest club ever. This night was going to kick ass! Ally envied Julie in the sense that she wasn't bothered about her breaking up with Mark. She was pissed at him, that showed when she tried to approach the subject, but not in a way to cause her pity. It just seemed Julie would like to take a real hit on his head.

…

A Pussycat Dolls song was blustering inside the night club when they entered. Ally had called and booked them a table. Ashley showed ten minutes after, wearing a yellow mini dress with red heels. Ally had black pants on, combined with a dark green top and black heels. Julie wore a black high-waist leather mini skirt with a blood red blouse and black pumps. You wouldn't guess what she went through by just looking at her.

The girls sat down and had a few drinks for about forty minutes, then they couldn't stay put anymore and got up to dance. They sang along with all the songs and moved they bodies to the sexy beat. Julie was the only one who wasn't aware of the guys around checking them out. But Ashley was the only who noticed those four pairs of eyes, for she knew they'd be there.

Julie laughed to herself before turning to Ally. "I gotta pee!" She yelled and her friend also laughed.

"Okay!" Ally yelled back when Julie already had her back turned to her. She kept her head down while making her way through the mass of dancers. She really didn't need to pee, she just had a bit of a headache and the restroom was the most silent place except for outside of the club.

_Just One more moment, thats all thats needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding.  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it  
I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.  
By now you know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

**Nickelback – I'd Come For You**

Julie entered the restroom just when a red headed girl was leaving. They gave each other a friendly small smile and each followed they way. Julie rested her body against the wall for a couple of minutes, she was alone in there. Then she decided to wash her neck with cold water, that'd make her feel better in no time.

This was a fancy place to hang out. The sinks where in the middle of the room and formed a circle of glass with mirrors for the girls to look themselves- it was beautiful. Julie bent down and splashed the cold liquid carefully on her neck to not mess her make-up or her blouse. She straightened her back and looked on the mirror in front of her before looking for the paper towel.

Julie jumped when she saw Billy Darley standing behind her. She immediately thought she was hallucinating but gave up on the idea when she saw the smirk on his face for the scare he gave her.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to face him and that almost knocked her breath away. He was just the same she remembered him: bald head, facial hair, piercing eyes, tall, muscular and tattooed. But now he wore darker jeans than his usual and for the first time he was in a shirt- a plaid black long sleeved one with its sleeves rolled up, what exposed his tattoos and made him sexier than ever. He had the same shoes on. The watch and the chain cross around his neck also were the same.

Julie took a deep breath and tried to keep eye contact with him.  
"Isn't this the hottest club in the fucking town? Sooner or latter I'd have to check it out." He answered with a deep husky voice.

Billy also had analyzed her looks. It was impossible to determinate which part of her body he had stared the most; it was a tie between her long exposed legs, her breasts that seemed bigger because of the fitting blouse and her ass that looked incredible in black leather.

"I meant in the ladies' room." Julie allowed a smirk to play with her lips as she rested against the sink and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Billy didn't miss that the movement made her boobs to pop up a bit. He had to keep himself in check.

"Oh, that". He casually raised his browns then shrugged, "I liked to explore." He simply stood there, his legs apart and his arms loose beside his body. Then he decided to end the easy talk. "How are you feeling?"

Of course he wouldn't let her go that easily. "I'm good, thanks for asking… Hmm, I guess I should thank you for the other night as well."

"You don't need to thank me." He seriously stated. He didn't want that, it only made him feel worse, guiltier.

"I think I do. Anyway, well, I guess I'll see you around." Julie casually stated and started to walk for the door. Billy was standing on her way and when she was about to pass by him he grabbed her arm, making her to stop. "Hey!" She protested although his grip wasn't hurting her at all, even it being strong.

"You left without saying a fucking word, Julie." He accused with hard eyes burying into hers.

"You gave me no choice." She accused back with the same kind of glare he was giving her.

"I made a fucking mistake, can't you live with that?"

"Don't start, Darley. I know you're not perfect. Ha!" She barked a laugh. "You're far from that, actually." That statement made him tighten his hold on her. "But I never asked for a perfect man."

"Then what the fuck do you want?" He demanded and Julie tried unsuccessfully to rid herself. "Answer me!" He raised his voice and she look up at him with a tortured expression.

"I don't know." She shook her head and honesty dripped from her voice. "Just let me go. Soon someone will come in here and you'll be in trouble." Again her attempt to get free was frustrated by his strength and determination to keep her in place.

"No one will come in." He confidently stated and Julie didn't bother to ask why. Billy was so sure because Bodie and Baggy were outside guarding the door. All the girls gave up on the idea of retouching their make-up when they saw the two badass guys hanging out there. "When you will admit you fucking wanna be with me?"

"That's past, Darley. Now fucking let go of my arm or I'll start to scream."

Billy really laughed now. "No one will hear you. Past, Julie? Then tell me, where's the fucking doctor?"

"He fucked off" Her chin was tight; she was losing the argument and didn't like it a bit.

That wasn't a surprise for Billy and he didn't bother to fake it. Baggy had gotten all the information he needed from his sister. But a smug smirk still played on his lips, what irritated her further.

Billy grabbed Julie's other arm. Now he was exactly in front of her. He bent down and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, all of it."

"Doesn't change a thing." She hissed as she tried to get rid of him once again.

Now Billy was pissed and done with the talking. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body hard against hers. Before she could say a word he crashed his lips on hers. To his surprise she didn't resist. He had no idea how much she wanted him. Julie herself didn't know why she was so resistant. She was all fucked up already. Her life was a mess with or without Billy in it, might as well have fun while living it anyway.

Billy let go of her arms and placed his right hand on the back of her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair, while his left squeezed her hip. Julie's both hands grabbed each muscular arm and her hold on them tightened as the kiss grew hungrier and hotter. That flame for long remained untouched but now it was back with full force. Every touch seemed to light all her body's cells. She could already feel Billy's manhood against her, but he kept pulling her closer.

Then he turned her back to him and stared kissing down her neck while his hands traveled on her torso. Julie jerked her head back as her hands caressed his bald head, neck and shoulders. Billy lifted her skirt to give enough room for the moment. His right hand grabbed her thigh and made its way up inside the leather fabric. Julie moaned as he caressed her inside with one hand and her breast, which was already out of the blood red blouse, with the other. He was making up for all the time apart- that had to be it. Julie was so lost that she rested her head back on his shoulder.  
He stopped before she was about to come. Frustrating her to no end and making her to crave for more.

She turned to face him, took his face in her hands and naughtily kissed him. Billy was also taken aback by her fierceness but didn't waste time thinking about it. Julie started unbuttoning his black shirt and cursed when the third button got stuck. Billy was about to go help her but she managed to unfasten it and the others in record time. She sucked his neck and then went down on his chest. Billy grunted while messing her hair. She started going down but he pulled her up. This was his night.

Billy took her blouse off and tossed it on the shinny white floor. Julie gave a little jump and wrapped her long legs around his torso. Billy pressed her against the wall again and dedicated his attention to her boobs. Julie's eyes were almost rolling inside her skull in pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulder's skin. He was driving her insane.

He finally put her down but they didn't stand still. Billy started walking towards the sinks, his mouth never left hers. He slid down her skirt's zipper and got it out of her. Then he picked her up and sat her on the thick glass. Julie instinctively opened her legs so he could fit between them. As they kissed she undid his belt and zipper. They had done sex before and she thought he had gotten pretty hard, but nothing could be compared to how he was now. The approach of Julie's hands made him moan and he couldn't resist in letting her play a little bit.

Billy was sweating when he bent down to his pants to take the condom. Julie grabbed it from his hand and ignored his orders for her not to do it. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold himself the way things were going. But he did. Julie surely knew a handful of tricks but he stood his ground to only come with her. They were in a state of pure bliss.

He finally reached for her white lace panties and rolled them down. She only had the black heels on now and that was turning him on. There was nothing in his way and he couldn't wait another second. He wasn't gentle, not even in the beginning, and Julie loved it. She was biting her lip so hard that her teeth broke the soft skin. Her nails dug into his contracting back muscles and he moaned loudly in response.

"Jules…"

Her toes were curled in pleasure inside the pumps behind his lower back. He went on and on. None seemed to have had enough. Julie couldn't hold herself when he pinned her wrists down on the sink, leaving her with no control. Her legs encouraged him in as she whimpered his name.

"Billy!"

His final assault made them both yell. It still didn't seem to be enough but they were totally destroyed and couldn't keep this up right now. Billy grabbed her harshly by her sides and gave her the strongest kiss he ever did. Their tongues danced until both had to break apart to take a deep breath. They supported each other's body while recovering.

"I heard you lied to the fucking cops to save our asses." Billy amused commented when he was finally able to breathe evenly once again.

"Oh yeah, leave it to Joe to shut the hell up." Julie answered annoyed but not meeting his eyes, she was too busy tracing his tattoos with her fingertips. Only now, that she wished for a bed so she could rest, she realized they were in a night club full of people. That was so desperate and a freaking turn on for both of  
them.

"He only opened his fucking mouth when you were in the hospital. I didn't even know you were fucking back." That sentence brought up new emotions to Billy's face. He took her face in his right hand to make her look into his eyes. "You know now this is an all or nothing deal." He wasn't messing anymore. His glare was serious and burning her inside. She knew what he wanted to hear.

"Fine, Darley. You win… I'm all yours." Julie declared and a proud smirk played on Billy's lips. "But I still hate you." Julie added with a small smile, trying to make him step down from the pedestal she just had put him on.

Billy raised one brown and bent to start playing with her earlobe with his tongue. His voice was huskier and deeper than usual when he whispered in her ear. "That's too fucking bad… 'cause I love you."

That only sent a new chill down on Julie's spine and they had sex like if they had seen each other for the first time in ten years.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on  
Needs to hit the big screen, and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her, she'd be gone before you holler, come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny, yeah but honey, when you are alone_

_(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all while sucking on your thumb  
It's so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks  
Tattoo's on her left hip  
She's bending as you're spending there's no end to it so baby come on  
Dressed up like a princess  
Bettin' that her skin smells  
Better than the scent of every flower in the desert come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny, yeah but honey, when you are alone_

_She loves the night scene bar queen  
Who's living for the fun taking over every dance floor like shes the only one  
In the spotlight all night kissing everyone  
And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb  
(So much cooler)  
When you never pull it out  
(So much cuter)  
With something in your mouth_

**Nickelback – Something In Your Mouth**

Eventually they made it out of the restroom and enjoyed the rest of the night with their friends. Billy was totally disgusted at the music blazing from the speakers, but he changed his mind when Julie showed him what she could do with their bodies while following the beat. Soon after, they had a round three- this time they were able to hold until they got to her loft.

Sometimes the crew really wondered how long it would take for Billy to just really blow her brains out. He kept complaining about Julie being a stuck up, stubborn bitch. It all got worse when he wanted her to move in with him and she thought it was way too soon. But the truth was that he loved to pick a fight with her, the war was worth the price. Make up sex was the best with her. He was never bored. She drove him crazy and he did the same back to her.

Julie never walked alone; there was always a member of the gang following her. She mostly didn't even notice them, unless it was Joe. Billy wasn't stupid. Being Billy Darley's girl was a two way road: there were those who would never dare to mess with you and those who would just to take a hit on him. But she wasn't leaving him.

Billy kept her away from his shitty business, but Julie was always there to rub his back, or kick his ass, when needed.

They had absolutely no idea to where they were headed. This was just the beginning of their rioted life together.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
Sometime your first scars wont ever fade, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin_

It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin

Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin

It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin

Now I'm alive  
and my ghosts are gone  
I've shed all the pain  
I've been holding on  
The cure for a heart  
Is to move along, is to move along  
So move along  
What don't kill a heart  
Only makes it strong

It's the end  
End where I begin  
It's the end  
End where I begin

**The Script – The End Is Where I Begin**

**Chapter End Notes:**

Yes, it's done. BUT there is room for a sequel. I can't garantee there will be one. I never know when I'll get caught up in a Billy Darley mood! hahaha  
Just so you know: music is very important for me when I'm writing, as you have already guessed. So I just wanted to share with you to pieces of information reguarding the songs:  
Julie by Fountains o Ways- that's the song who inspired me to get the main's character name.  
Riot by Three Days Grace- the song from which I got the name for this fanfic. It translate perfectly Julie and Billy's life.

Anyway, please let me know what you think of it all!

Now I plan on ending my other 4 Brothers ff: The Great Escape. Keep your eyes open!

See ya!

xxx


	18. Invitation

Hello!

I'm sorry if I made you think this was a new "Riot" chap, but it's not that far off.

First of all, I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, added this to the favorite/alert list and enjoyed the story. "Riot" was my first shot at writing Billy Darley and it makes me happy that you approved the result.

The thing is… I got hooked on the gang lord. So here I am to invite you to check out Riot's sequel: "Gives You Hell".

You know Billy and you know Julie; but do they know each other?

Check it out here: .net/s/6337475/1/Gives_You_Hell

Or here: ?sid=667

I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this!

Cheers,

Juliana


	19. Help needed- Wattpad

Hi, guys!

It has been a long time and I'm here to ask for your help.

I'm currently uploading "Riot" on the Wattpad website. I'm also editing the story, correcting some grammar mistakes I see and doing minor alterations on the dialogue, trying to improve it. It would be awesome if those of you who are registered on that site as well were able to show the amazing support I've had here, there.

Here's the link:  story/4771360-riot

Thank you in advance.

Beijos!


End file.
